Unblinking Eyes
by enigmasparrow
Summary: Evelyn Hund is different than any other girl Seth has met before. She's reserved, quiet, lonely. As he tries to seek out the girl inside, will the ordeals of time tear them apart or bring them together?
1. Prologue

_I don't own twilight_

_**PART ONE: The Children**  
_

**Thursday June 5****th**** 2003**

**Evelyn's POV**

**7:18pm**

"Evelyn!" Came a shrill cry behind me, and I glanced around, seeing my older brother running through the forest towards me, the end of his dark pants catching on the thorn bushes. He reached me breathlessly. "We've got to go now-"

"Wait!" I exclaimed in a whisper, coaxing him forward with my hand. He rolled his eyes, but thumped down beside me anyway. I turned my gaze around to the river down the bank that I had stopped at. It was early summer, and the flowers were in full bloom in the forest- the colours violet, warm yellow and strawberry red. They surrounded me with their delicious scent, bugs hopping through the air to the sweet lure of pollen. Logan- my brother- pulled his legs up to his chest and sighed.

I had been gazing down to the river, quietly waiting for the deer I knew passed by here. A lone mother with her children. I waited nervously, desperately wanting Logan to see them and their soft beauty.

Then, out of nowhere, they gently came forward to the cool water. I gasped excitedly, gripping Logan's shoulder as he laughed a little.

"Do you see them?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Of course I see them." Logan chuckled.

"Aren't they _beautiful_?" I practically swooned from happiness. My brother sighed beside me as we lapsed into silence. The doe pushed her two fawns forward with her head, and they bent down awkwardly to lick the water. I beamed as they all drank together.

"Evelyn," Logan said suddenly beside me, grabbing my arm. "We've got to go. Now."

"What?" I turned to him, seeing his eyes were trained on something in the distance. "Why…?" I whispered, turning my head. I squinted, seeing nothing but the gently swaying trees and the mountains in the distance. Then, I saw something very dark protrude from the undergrowth. I felt all the blood drain from my face as Logan pulled me up, grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

It was a _huge _wolf. It literally dwarfed the deer family in size. It was jet black and moved forward in a crouched position. Logan was desperately trying to get me to run away. But I couldn't look away from it. Fear froze me. The wolf lunged forward and I cried as it covered the doe.

Logan had me huddled under his arm as we ran our way home through the ever darkening forest. My mind was racing with the fear- I knew there were wolves, but that big? It must've heard me scream, right?

I was a gibbering wreck by the time we got back to our house. Logan held me close as he opened the kitchen door, telling me it will be alright, and we'd tell the police, and they'd handle it.

But when we walked through into the kitchen, we were faced with our grandparents. They didn't live very far away- only on the edge of the reservation, while we lived a little way into the forest.

"Where were you two?" My grandfather grumbled angrily.

"Jonathan," grandma placed a careful hand on his shoulder. "Not right now."

"What's going on?" Logan asked, his hand gripping tighter around my shoulder. I kept seeing the black wolf in my mind, its bared teeth, glaring at the doe. I shivered, and they all glanced to me before my grandparents attempted at answering.

"Evelyn," came my grandma's soft voice. I looked up to her. "Come with me. We'll get you a blanket."

"But-"Logan began to argue, but my grandpa took him aside. I was curious to what was happening, but my grandma quickly took me down the hall and to the airing cupboard beneath the stairs. She wrapped a warm red blanket around me, tucking a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"Evelyn," she crouched a little, smoothing down the blanket. "Your grandfather and I are staying here with you for a while, okay?"

"Okay… but what about mom and dad?"

Her eyes became very soft. "They had to go away for a bit."

"Oh." I pulled the blanket tighter around me.

"Would you like some cocoa?" She asked me with a tight smile. It seemed unnatural to me, and though I was curious to why she looked so sad, I nodded. "Okay. You go up to bed and I'll be there in a moment."

I began to trudge up the stairs, glancing around to see my grandfather on his knees beside Logan, who had his head in his hands. My grandma glanced around, seeing me on the stairs, and gave me that weird smile before closing the door.

That night, I lay in my bed, the wolf replaying again and again in my mind. My father always warned me not to go into the forest alone- especially at night. And I had done just that. Would he be angry with me? I felt sick as I cuddled myself in my duvet, my stuffed animals around me, watching on sadly. It was raining gently outside, and instead of lulling me to sleep like it used to do, it haunted me and kept me awake.

So I pulled myself out of my bed and stepped carefully onto the landing, making my way to my brother's room. Whenever I couldn't sleep, I would find myself in his big bed. He was five years older than me and was about to be a senior in high school already. I pulled his door open, seeing his room was pitch black- but his curtains were open.

I huddled next to him, closing my eyes tightly as I listened to his heartbeat. Then I felt him pull the duvet around me and wrap an arm around me. He let out a strange sound, almost like a sob but more breathy. I opened my eyes, seeing he was gazing up at the peaked ceiling.

"Logan?" I whispered, but he didn't answer. His misted eyes stayed trained on the ceiling, and then finally they turned to me.

"Remember what dad always used to tell us the night before the start of the new school year?" He asked me hurriedly.

I nodded a little, remembering perfectly because his words always made me less afraid.

"He said that _no matter what happens tomorrow, you two stick together."_

"But we don't go to the same school any more-"

"That's beside the point." He breathed in tightly. "I just wanted you to know that whatever happens tomorrow, I'll be right here for you."

I didn't know what he meant, but I stayed quiet. His eyes fluttered closed and I watched him fall asleep. Something was wrong with Logan- something was wrong with everybody. They weren't telling me, and I knew it was important, and it was making Logan upset. I wanted to help him. I wanted to understand.

But I would understand. And very soon, my childhood would seem to fade away.

* * *

_This is the first fanfiction I have ever published and I'm planning more for the future. Seth does come into the next chapter. I hope this story is worthwhile to you since I've planned it quite a lot. Reviews from anyone are welcomed._

_~enigmasparrow (follow me on twitter for updates: enigmasparrow13)_


	2. Chapter One

_I don't own twilight._

**Thursday June 12****th**** 2003**

**Evelyn's POV**

**11:45am**

The funeral was a week after.

I sat on the bench in the large graveyard, the sounds of people far away from me. My eyes were sore from tears, and my throat hurt from the screams. I hadn't slept in days- not since they sat me down and told me where mom and dad really were.

_"__They're with God now Evelyn. They're in paradise."_

_"__But I don't want them in paradise! I want them here with me!" _

I wrapped my arms tightly around myself as if I could squeeze the pain out, the tears, the sobs that laid deep in my chest. I wanted to yell so loud that my voice would carry away. I wanted to lay in water and let the tears stream out. But mostly, I wanted to be alone.

It was a cold day, and I wore a thick coat that kept some warmth in my small body. I was getting thinner- I didn't want the pancakes grandma made me for breakfast, or the cocoa. I just sat outside in the yard, watching the forest and praying for the wolf to come and take me away. I wasn't scared of him anymore. He was just… lonely. Logan and I hadn't told anyone of the massacre the wolf had induced. I didn't want them to know, honestly. It was like a treasured secret- the wolf- and though he had shown himself in such a horrible way, I wanted to respect that. An animal has to eat, right?

But I wasn't anything anymore. I was a cloud- drifting and distant, nothing to anchor me down. I hated people telling me they were sorry. I hated their sad faces looking at the orphaned ones. I hated _everything._

"Do you want a Twizzler?" Came a sudden soft voice, and I turned sharply to see a lanky boy on the path leading to the back of the church, and in his hands were two Twizzlers. I only then remembered that they were my favourite. I gazed to his eyes- to their liquid brown, his dark hair falling to his shoulders, his skin that Native-American tan that I saw so often. He didn't look sorry for me. He looked utterly normal.

"Okay." I mumbled, and he grinned, coming to sit next to me cheerfully and handing me the sweet. I began to suck the end- like I always did- before biting it off. "Thanks." I mumbled, looking to my feet that were swinging.

"You know, I'd say sorry, but I think you've heard enough of that." He said calmly. My gaze lifted to his.

"You knew?"

He nodded acutely, his smile disappearing. "I _am _sorry though, if you want to hear it."

"N-no," the wind suddenly brushed up against me, lifting my slightly curly blonde hair and making me shiver. "T-thank you, though"

He huddled closer to me. "That's alright." He bit off more, chewing thoughtfully as we looked out across the graves. "My great granddad was buried here. It's close to the reservation, and he wanted to make some kind of peace between the pale faces and us in his will."

"Pale faces?" I asked curiously.

He blushed. "Sorry. It's habit."

"No, it's okay. I've just never heard of that phrase before."

He smiled in thanks, and looked down to his feet, jiggling his right leg in the cold. When I had finished the red vine, I realised I should start heading back, but then his voice caught me off guard.

"I'm Seth, by the way."

I looked to him, seeing he was already gazing at me with his friendly brown eyes. I brought out my hand.

"Hi Seth. I'm Evelyn."

He shook my hand as a grin brightened on his face, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt the corners of my mouth lift. Seth told me he was told to bring flowers for his great granddads grave, which he pointed out to me. It was by an old oak tree, bright yellow flowers at its base. I listened to his calm voice, and it lulled me. His smile was happy and genuine, and we both joked about our older siblings.

I eventually found my head was resting on his shoulder and he had a tentative arm wrapped around me to keep me warm. He was like a sun- warm and brilliant. We had been talking for a long time, and I was glad nobody had come to disturb us. He told me about the reservation and the fishing trip he was going on with his dad, and then about school. Their summer break was longer than ours, I found out.

It must have been some time later when I was awoken by my grandpa. I looked around hurriedly, hoping to see Seth somewhere, but he was gone. In his place was the packet of Twizzlers, and despite my sadness of his departure, I smiled and took them as my grandpa lifted me up in his arms to take me home.

Home wasn't our house anymore. We had to move from it a few days ago to our grandparent's house- which was bigger and near Lake Ozette. My grandpa had been a fisherman- and still went fishing a lot- but now was retired. He and my grandma had a lot of Indian friends, and I had grown up going to First Beach and scavenging in the woods. It was a second home at my grandparents, full of life, but I knew it would be hard getting used to. My father had lived here all of his life, and Logan was sleeping in his old room. He had been kind enough to give me the slightly larger 'library'- as my grandpa called it. There were three big bookcases, and a low down double bed was nestled in them, a large window with a seat under it across from my bed.

My auntie Abby had this room when she was younger before she moved to Canada with her husband. She came to the funeral without her family, giving me a huge tearful hug before sobbing with grandma. Auntie Abby looked a little like my dad with her big blue eyes and wavy brown hair. She was very thin though due to her being a nutritionist and my uncle being a hockey coach. I remembered looking at their three children- Christina, Matt and Sebastian- and wondering if they had ever seen chocolate before, let alone eaten it.

She was sleeping on the sofa for the next few days before flying back to Vancouver. She had brought me some new clothes and a pair of walking boots because she knew my mom and dad couldn't afford to buy me and Logan a lot of stuff. Most of their money was going to be given to us when we were eighteen, but some of it went to my grandparents to help them with 'supplies' as the lawyer called it.

I was unpacking the last of my stuff into my new room when the smell hit me from nowhere. Mistaking it for mine, grandma had packed mom's old 'wash day' shirt, and it smelt so strongly of her that I broke down into tears. I pressed my nose into the light blue shirt, smelling her violet and baking smell, and memories of our Sunday night bake-a-thon came back to me. We baked every Sunday so we'd all have lunch supplies for the week, and sometimes she's surprise us by bringing home a cookie mix, and we'd have a cookie everyday of that week. I remembered her being in one of her happy moods when she'd do that. She and dad would be dancing to old fifties music while Logan and I baked in the kitchen, and we'd laugh underneath our hands when we spotted them kissing.

The memories were the worst for me, because I knew every person in my school was going to have their mom and dad at their high school graduation, at their wedding, at the birth of their children. It was a very lonely thought, and knowing that my grandparents were getting older made me want to wail. I had overheard the lawyer saying that if my grandparents were going to die, or they got too frail to look after Logan and me, we'd have to move to _Canada _with Auntie Abby.

That night, as the rain came down like mist, I thought of Seth and the Twizzlers in my bedside table drawer. I couldn't really believe somebody would just come and talk to me like that, keep me warm and let me sleep on their shoulder. The sobs gently ceased as I thought of his bright smile, and then the tears left completely. I was left with a quiet wondering if he was an angel.

* * *

_Like? Review please ^.^_


	3. Chapter Two

**Saturday June 14****th**** 2003**

**2:28pm**

**Seth's POV**

The pebble slipped perfectly over the smooth waters, and I grinned at Brady as he rolled his eyes.

"Beat that!"

"You're a chump, you know that?" He sighed, trying his best at skimming the rock over the ocean. Collin behind us was quickly trying to finish his homework by resting the fluttering sheets of papers on his thigh as he sat on a large log. I jogged over to him, seeing his messy handwriting in blue biro.

I cringed, and he glanced at me, narrowing his eyes. "I know! I know okay, Ms Aberwite is going to fail me…"

"You're good at presentations." I reasoned as I sat next to him. "And you always 'participate in group discussions'."

"Yeah, sometimes too much." Brady grinned as he came to sit next to me. Collin groaned as he rolled up the sheets of paper and dumped them in his backpack. We all had summer homework, and though it was only at the start of the summer, Mrs Aberwite always came by our houses to pick our projects up and give us new assignments. It was a drag, but that was what reservation schools were like. We spent very little time _at _school because normally we were helping our parents with their professions and learning things from the elders. Mrs Aberwite was currently brushing us up on our history- Collin's worst subject. He never paid attention to it because it was usually on a Friday last period, and he'd be thinking about the camping trips, fishing and campfires we were all going to over the weekend. We were _all _thinking about it, but Collin especially because his father usually got him to help a lot with preparation work.

But now it was summer- the best time of year according to me. The sun was behind a smothering of grey clouds today and the winds were calm after yesterday's storm- which happened because of the sudden change in weather fronts. I felt oddly tired today- as I did yesterday. It wasn't disabling me or anything. It was just annoying. I hadn't been able to sleep very well. I think I had dreams, or nightmares, which I always immediately forgot as soon as I woke up.

I let out a sigh as I crossed my arms.

"Hey, Sam's not missing anymore. Did you hear?" Brady asked beside me. I looked to him.

"I thought he ran away…"

"He did. But he's back now."

I let out a laugh. "Couldn't handle it I guess."

"He's _crazy _if you ask me. I bet he's on steroids or some type of drug because he's insanely buff now." Brady shook his head. "Mom doesn't really want me to go near him anymore."

"I guess we shouldn't." Collin said quietly. "Who knows what that guys up to? That sort of thing could get you kicked out of the tribe."

"As I said, he _is_ crazy." Brady told us.

"Ancient Quil will have a good talk to him I suppose." I said as I stretched my arms out. I stood, letting out a yawn. "Mom's cooking meatloaf for dinner. You know she always makes too much, right?"

"I'll be there." Brady said as he brought up another stone, skipping off to the ocean.

"Yeah, okay." Collin huffed, trying to rub off blue ink marks on his fingers.

"Hey, you can always ask for more time." I told him. I knew he got wound up about these things. His parents would get hella angry at him for not doing well enough in school.

Collin snorted. "Like she'd give _me _more time." He glanced to me. "But, thanks anyway."

I gave him a sad smile before heading off home. It was getting colder, and I buried my hands in my jumper pockets, suddenly feeling something in the right one. I brought out the ripped off piece of my Twizzlers packet, and I wondered what I had done with it.

Then I remembered. Meeting Evelyn in the graveyard. She looked so small and pale on the bench, her black stocking covered legs swinging as she tried to keep warm. It had occurred to me that it didn't look as if she belonged there. She was dressed entirely in black with a fresh violet pinned to her coat. Her hair was long and the blondest blonde I had ever seen, slightly curling at the ends. Her eyes had been large and sad as they looked to me. They were a beautiful, murky sea green. Her face was almost like porcelain despite her rosy cheeks flushed from the cold.

I had been wondering through the graveyard to place some flowers by great grandpa's grave. Though he was never a chief, the time of his death was a time when the townspeople and the Indians weren't really getting along. It was after world war two- six years after- and they had been accusing us of being foreigners for not all of us helping in the war effort. My dad told me it was sort of hard getting work in the war because most factories didn't want Native Americans, and so we just sent fish to army bases. Some of the men weren't even allowed to go to the war because of tribe regulations. And so, when it came to my great grandpa's death, he decided he wanted his body in the Forks graveyard to tell them we _were _American, and we belonged in this soil just as much as anyone.

I had brought the yellow tulips with the money mom had given me at the Call's shop on the reservation. Mrs Call gave me a great discount because of the cause- as she always seemed to do. Every month me or my sister brought flowers here. I discarded the old roses she put there and instead put the vibrant tulips in their place, placing my hand on the gravestone. It was still quite shiny, the curving letters white against the stone.

_Here lies Samson Clearwater the 3__rd__, a beloved man of the Quileute tribe, and a symbol for respect for the Native American community._

I knew there was a funeral because of all the cars lined up outside and the music playing from the church. People were outside with glasses of orange juice, sitting under the gazebo and talking. I saw tears shed, hugs given and prayers spoken. Most were gathered by two new graves, which I knew must have been cremated because the graves weren't very large. They didn't have headstones yet, but a small plaque was between them.

I heard some talking about the girl sitting all alone on the bench far away near the trees, and I walked with their voices wafting towards me on the wind.

"-Yes, she and her brother live with their grandparents now-"

"How terribly sad to lose both parents so suddenly…"

"You just don't think that orphans really _exist _in modern America, but they really do…"

I didn't really like them talking about her as if she was like a pet or something. I fumbled with the Twizzlers I had been chewing in my pocket, and approached her gently. She didn't smile at me though I smiled at her. Her eyes were very large and all consuming, just like the waves I thought they looked like. She spoke very softly, as if she was afraid of everything.

I sighed, placing the plastic back in my jumper. I remembered her being so cold too, but I'd like to think I had helped her by not talking about her parents.

I decided to trudge through the forest- just to mix things up a bit. I loved it in here. My dad and I spent days out here hunting rabbits and setting up snares, camping out under the stars. The smell of summer flowers, of rustic wood and the earth hit me as I continued to walk. The trees towered around me as I carefully made my way home. Mom always expected me to help with dinner because Leah was brooding all the time now. I guess Sam coming back was a good thing. Now she could get angry at him instead of me. Though, I expect she'd still get angry at me. Just because.

Whistling an old tribal tune Billy Black had taught us to sing at a meeting a few weeks back, I looked thoughtfully up at the sky, which was still its dull grey. I loved it when it was sunny. All the tribe kids would go down to First Beach and surf, play soccer and have a barbeque that our parents prepared. We'd listen to the legends around the fire that the elders told us, and trudge home under the stars. A week or so ago we had one, but ever since then the weather has gotten progressively worse. I pulled up my sleeves as I walked along the forest floor, wondering if the sun would make an appearance soon.

"Seth?" Came an abrupt, soft voice to my right. I stopped the whistling to turn and see Evelyn against a tree. Her face was flushed and her chest heaved. Had she been running? "I heard you whistling." She said, ducking her head and blushing. Slowly, a beam spread across my face, and when she glanced up at me, she smiled the tiniest bit. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders in thick waves, and she wore normal clothes now- jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt.

"Hi. What're you doing on the reservation?" I asked her, approaching her carefully. She looked around her at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Uh… I live with my grandparents near Lake Ozette now." She told me, her bright blue-green eyes capturing mine. "I was just walking… actually I've been walking for a while now."

"You're quite far from the lake…" We used to hike to Lake Ozette to meet the Makah's and fish there. It would usually take a few hours at the least. "When did you go out?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Before anyone got up."

My eyes widened. "It's afternoon now. Evelyn! They're probably worried sick about you."

She looked down to her feet. "I got lost, is all. I was trying to find something…"

I let out a sigh, but gave her a small smile. "Okay. I'll take you home, on one condition."

"What?"

"You introduce me to your family." I grinned proudly, turning in the direction I knew Lake Ozette was in. She spluttered behind me, but began following me anyway. "What were you trying to find?" I asked her as we moved around a fallen tree. At first, she didn't answer me, so I looked around to her. Her face had grown ashen.

"Um…"

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me." I said hurriedly. She smiled a little in thanks, and we began making our way to her grandparents' house. She seemed to like me talking- that was lucky- and so I told her about hiking to Lake Ozette and the special way us Quileute's fish.

"At the start of every fishing season, Old Quil- one of the elders- does a special prayer and chant so that our ancestors bless the waters." I told her. She walked beside me with her small pale hands tied together in front of her.

"Does it work?" She asked, looking up at me with her large eyes.

"Yeah- I think so. But we know if the weather's bad then we shouldn't go out."

"Oh." She carefully bent down to pick up a large daisy and twisted the stem in her fingers.

"You really like flowers, don't you?" I said abruptly, and she glanced to me. "It's just because I saw a violet pinned to your dress the other day…"

She blanched, looking quickly away from me to the horizon. It was a while before she answered. "Violets were always my mother's favourite."

I felt the blood drain from my face. For once, I didn't know what to say. She looked to me with tearful eyes. "You've told me everything about you, right? So… I guess I should return the favour."

"No, Evelyn, you don't have to do that-"

"It's fine. My grandma said that perhaps talking about it makes it better." She gazed down to the flower in her hands. I noticed a small scar on her right thumb. "Okay, so I have an older brother, as you know." She began with a sigh. "He's called Logan. He's a sophomore… but he will be a senior next year. He wants to be a chef when he finishes college."

"Wow." I commented.

"I know." She smiled. "Sometimes mom and dad didn't come home from work until late, and Logan would always make dinner and let me watch the TV while we ate."

"I wish my sister was like that." I mumbled. She let out a small laugh, meeting my eyes.

"Logan gets annoyed with me, too, you know." She then shrugged. "My dad has a sister who's my auntie Abby. She's at our house at the moment, but she lives in Vancouver with her husband and three kids. My mom has a brother and a sister, but her sister died when she was eleven and her brother lives in Europe, and couldn't make it to the funeral. He's coming sometime next month."

"Okay… so what about your grandparents? Would I know them?"

"Possibly." She murmured. "My grandpa was a fisherman, but he never told us about the Quileute special fishing ways. His name is Jonathan?" She looked to me to see if I knew the name. "Jonathan Hund?"

"Oh- yeah, I think I've heard the before. Hey, is their house the big white one with the wrap around veranda?"

"Yes!" She giggled. "Yeah."

"Some of the older guys went there to help them on their house because their roof was leaking, right?"

"You were there?"

"Well… no, but I know some people who were. As I told you, we go to Lake Ozette a couple of times a year. And I always looked at that house and thought…"

"Thought what?"

I smiled at her. "That it looked like a good family home. You know, the kind that the grandma would make cookies with the grandchildren, and made these delicious pies and place them on the windowsill to cool. I could almost _smell _it."

She grinned. "My gran _does_ make the best pies. Especially her apple and raspberry one. But my grandpa makes this strudel and the recipe has been in the family for a long time."

"Strudel?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "It's a German dessert. Its loads of layers of pastry with cinnamon and apple, and we have ice cream with it." Then, as an afterthought: "Hund means dog in German."

"_Oh_. You're from Germany?"

She nodded. "A long way back. You _have _to try the pretzel recipe too. My brother knows it off by heart."

She spoke like this all the way to the lake. Her voice was so full of life, and not the sadness I had originally heard. Her eyes were bright as she told me of old German tales, and how parts of her family were from Austria, and they had traced them back to this lake called Wolfgangsee. She knew a lot of history. She said that sometimes she felt like her family was stuck in the middle. They had come from Germany a long time ago, but in the world wars they were called traitors. _Just like we were._

She had gathered flowers, too, on our journey. She told me which kind each were. Pansies, fox gloves, cow parsley, a wild rose which had a blue tinge to it- and violets. We were by the lake now, and she said that when her mother and father first met, they were fourteen and her mother had been picking violets in the forest by the lake where her dad was fishing.

Lake Ozette was a calm, still disk that reflected the tree line and the sky perfectly. Pond skaters slid over the smooth surface, and we spotted dragonflies dancing together and cabbage butterflies. The clouds were beginning to part in places, and the sunlight rained down. I pulled off my jumper as we walked through the meadow of tall green grass and daisies. We paused by the sand where old canoes lay, and the wind ruffled her long hair as she looked over the lake. I knew then that this was where her father would fish. This was where her parents met. This is where her very being became a possibility.

As we walked to her house down a small path, she grew ever quieter, more enclosed. She was drifting away from me again as her cloud of sadness descended, and I watched her go with an aching in my heart that I didn't understand.

I cared for her. It was as if we had known each other our whole lives, had _lived _the same life, and only now we had met. I understood her more than I understood myself. The pain, I knew, I would never understand. But she had told me about her family, about her _parents, _and I knew I was the only one to hear such things from her. I was the only one she had smiled at, who she had laughed with. We were from two different worlds, but somehow, we met in the middle and our landscapes were similar.

So when she turned around to me when we got to her grandparents' house, which stood proudly between the trees, I smiled and walked through the gate which she held open for me, and braced myself for my future- which I knew Evelyn was in.


	4. Chapter Three

**Saturday June 14****th**** 2003: Evelyn's POV**

**7:20pm**

Seth and I sat on my window seat, a blanket on my legs because I was getting colder with the night. It was still light outside, though I knew it was getting darker. The shadows in the forest were evident of that. I glanced to him, to his bright brown eyes which traced over the trees and the lake in the distance. I suddenly had the burning desire to tell him why I had left the house that morning. To tell him about the great black wolf.

I decided against it at the last moment, and that was when my grandma came in with two mugs of hot chocolate. She sighed as I greedily took mine. Three marshmallows were melting in the hot brew.

"You silly girl." She huffed, sitting on the end of my bed. "Thank goodness Seth here was there, otherwise you'd be done for! Didn't your grandfather ever tell you that the forest can be dangerous?"

_I know, _I thought, but I ducked my head. "I'm sorry grandma. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't. Because every time you go out now, somebody will be with you."

My head snapped up. "Aw-"

She stood. "No objections." She looked to Seth. "Jonathan will drive you home, Seth. I called your mother." She sighed. "Thank you for bringing my granddaughter home."

"That's okay Mrs Hund." Seth said quietly next to me before sipping his drink. Grandma then left, closing the door behind her. He caught my eye. "I think you should listen to her."

I pouted. "I know."

"How about I take you into the forest? I know it like the back of my hand."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah." He then pressed his lips together, a smile forming on his face.

"What?"

He snorted, and pointed to his upper lip. I brought up my hand and realised I had marshmallow fluff all over it. I let out a laugh, and so did he, and then we were both laughing together.

I stood in the doorway as my grandpa's Ford backed up. Seth had his window down and we waved at each other. He had his friendly grin on his face- a smile I couldn't _not _return. When they were away I let out a small sigh. The sounds of nightlife gently eased into my mind- owls, crickets, the tweeting of birds before they settled down for bed. I then turned and slammed right into my grandma. Her arms were crossed, her eyes narrowed.

I ducked past her, making my way up the stairs.

"Evelyn, we need to talk about this. You don't know the dangers-"

"It won't happen again, because now Seth's going to show me the forest, and he knows it very well." I told her, turning around slightly.

She let out a breath, uncrossing her arms. Her eyes grew soft. "You met him at the funeral?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"It's good you have a friend, I suppose."

I nodded, turning from her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said quietly behind me. I reached my room and thumped down on my bed, my heart racing from the memories of today. I had been so lucky Seth was there to take me home. I didn't like to admit that I was in fact very lost, and very afraid.

I had been trying to find my way to the river. I knew it was a long shot- it was so far away- but I hadn't been able to sleep all last night. I was exhausted, my eyes red rimmed from tears, and all I kept thinking of was the doe and her fawns. She had been killed, and now her children were possibly out there fending for themselves. I couldn't help but make the connection between the deer and my brother and I. He was barely talking anymore, mainly staying in his room and hiding away from the world. He only really let me in, and he would read books to me. I think he wanted to take mom and dad's place in a way that grandma and grandpa couldn't. He had promised that we would stick together through anything, but it seemed to me that he was slowly leaving me.

I wanted to find the wolf. To see if it would kill me, too. To see if _anything _anymore had any humanity.

Instead, I found Seth. I had heard somebody whistling a happy tune, and since I was lost, I would've taken any help. But then Seth's warm brown eyes met mine, and the sleepiness went away, as did the fear.

I slept well for the first time in weeks that night. Dreams still made their way to me, but for once they were kind. I laid in a bed of violets, the sounds of crickets and moving water surrounding me. There was nothing but the soft breeze and the gentle, warm rays of sun on my skin, the grass swaying around me.

When I awoke, it wasn't raining. Instead, the world was misted, and I remembered my mom telling me that the weather would be good if there was fog. It curled around the trees, making me unable to see the sky and the forest. The grass was dewy, and the parts of the lake that I could see were utterly still. I pulled open my window, the welcoming scent of rain wafting into my room, blowing out the cobwebs.

I had barely gotten dressed when the doorbell made me jump, and I heard the muffled voice of Seth greeting my grandpa. For a moment, I couldn't believe he had come back.

But then I remembered him promising to show me the forest, and I pulled my socks on quicker.

"G'mornin'." Seth grinned at me. His dark hair was all ruffled and windswept, and he wore khaki army shorts and a thin black shirt with Japanese symbols printed on it with a ninja chibi character. And I thought it was awesome.

"Don't you two want breakfast first?" My grandpa asked as I made my way to the door. I looked to Seth, and he shrugged.

"Yeah, that would be great, Mr Hund."

My grandpa was a skilled cook. He had taught my dad, who taught my brother in return. It must have been part of the male genetics because I was rubbish at it. He kneaded the dough for the pretzels as he told us the ways that our family cooked.

"They would use an oven that the whole community used." He said as he prepared a baking tray. "They all had to share one because if everyone had their own oven, then their houses would burn down because they were usually made of wood."

"Didn't it get crowded?" Seth asked beside me. We were both sitting at the island, and I could hear his stomach growling.

"I expect so." Said grandpa as he twirled the pretzels expertly. "Usually families shared cooking times. The oven room was quite big." He then glanced to me. "Would you put the kettle on, dear? I can hear your grandma moving around upstairs."

"Okay." I said, jumping up and filling the kettle, flicking it on and trying to get back on the stool. Seth grabbed my hand and helped me up, and I let out a giggle. He grinned.

"Have you ever been to Germany, Evelyn?"

"No." I mumbled. "We always wanted to, but never had the money. But grandpa and grandma have."

Grandpa nodded as he pushed the pretzels in the oven. "We went when we were forty-eight."

"It was their thirtieth wedding anniversary." I smiled, crossing my arms and letting my legs sway off the stool.

Seth pushed up his eyebrows and my grandpa laughed at his expression. "Yes, most couples would want to go to somewhere like… Greece, or Hawaii. But me and Evelyn's grandma… we're different."

"They had the best time though, didn't you grandpa? You went into Austria and saw Salzburg and climbed a big mountain-"

"Tried to, at least." He said, leaning on the counter. I saw Seth retract a little at his size. My grandpa was a tall man, and he towered over me. He had a full head of white hair and clear blue eyes, and he always wore casual clothes that brought out his tanned skin.

"My mom and dad went to a big lake for their fifteenth." Seth told us. He must've been anxious around my grandfather, right? But he just didn't _look _it. He looked as if this was utterly normal, as if he belonged here.

"Well, we had been saving up for many years." Said grandpa, and he glanced up to see my grandma come in. She saw Seth sitting there and gave me a smile. "I was telling them about our trip to Europe, darling." Grandpa said as he began making her some tea- which she drank as if it was water.

"Oh? What a wonderful time that was." She sighed sadly. She was dressed in her usual jeans and pale blouse, her grey-blonde and white hair falling to her shoulders in waves. "Making pretzels?"

"Mm hmm." I rubbed my eyes. "I-is Logan coming down?"

She caught my eye. "No. He was still asleep when I looked in his room."

"I bet he wasn't asleep." I mumbled, ducking my head into my arms.

Ten minutes later, Seth and I were chewing sugar sprinkled pretzels and drinking cocoa, looking over the backyard as the fog gently lifted.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To wondrous places never seen by the likes of outsiders!" He exclaimed in triumph. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm gonna show you around the rez, silly." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Okay."

We were preparing to go out- taking lunch with us in the form of pretzels, twisty bread, ham and cheese- when I heard my brother move around upstairs. I paused when I heard him come out of his room and look down to us.

"Evelyn?" He whispered. His pale hair was pushed up, his blue eyes bleary, wearing a white shirt and pyjama pants. "Who's that?" He asked, looking to Seth.

"That's Seth." I told him. "He's, uh-"

"I'm her friend." Seth smiled. Logan breathed out, and shot a look at me.

"Please be safe? I didn't see you at all yesterday."

I smiled sadly at him. "Of course I'll keep safe."

"I'll look after her." Seth assured him.

Logan looked uncomfortable by Seth's presence. "Thanks." He mumbled, retreating back to his room. I slouched.

"He'll be okay eventually." Seth tried to assure me as he opened the door.

I walked past him, breathing in the fresh air. "I hope so."

That day we walked through the forest and Seth pointed out different birds and bugs, stopped by rivers and splashed each other, talked about the weight of the world and living, discussed music and films that were coming out and raced against the clouds. He took me to First Beach, which I remembered going to a few years ago, and brought me to the place where the Quileute's have their bonfires. We sat by the driftwood tree and munched on sandwiches as he told me about the tribe. His voice was comforting and almost like a lullaby, but instead it kept me awake.

We began to tread to the reservation when out of nowhere I heard someone exclaim his name. His head jolted up and he grimaced.

Two boys- both looking remarkably alike though one of them had cut their hair short- came running up to us. They both stopped abruptly when they saw me.

"Oh-ho-ho!" The boy with the longer hair laughed. "She's the reason why you were gone completely yesterday?"

"Hi Brady." Seth mumbled. "Collin."

"Who's this?" The other boy- Collin- asked, looking at me.

"Evelyn." Seth smiled nervously. "You know, Mr and Mrs Hund's granddaughter?" He gave them a glare, and they both took a step back.

"Oh right. Well…" Brady gave me a sad look. "Nice to meet you, Evelyn."

"Yeah. Take, um, care of yourself." Collin said awkwardly, moving past me to the beach.

"Thanks?" I whispered, and Seth laughed.

"See you later?" Brady asked Seth, who nodded. Brady gave me a sad smile before following Collin.

"You told them about me?" I asked Seth, looking to him with wide eyes. He stared down to his shoes as we began to walk again.

"Uh… Well there _had _to be a reason when I got back, and they were staying for dinner…"

I breathed in deeply, knowing what they were thinking about me. I lapsed into silence, flashing back to when I saw my brother in the kitchen with his head in his hands and my grandpa's hand on his shoulder. That sad smile my gran gave me was the same Brady and Collin had. It said: _I'm so sorry that your parents died so suddenly. You can be sad for however long you want._

The thing is, I hated that smile. Kids lost their parents all the time in third world countries and they coped with it fine. Why couldn't my brother and I? I knew he was dying inside. The grief was too much, overwhelming, destroying us though we stayed cheerful on the outside. Greif was a silent killer. It ate at your soul until there is nothing left but a swallowing abyss.

I looked at Seth with tears in my eyes. He would never understand such pain. Not many people my age would. He looked utterly mortified. We continued to walk until he looked up and took my hand.

"I'm sorry for telling them, Evelyn. It's not my place. Please forgive me?"

My eyes flickered to his, seeing they were large and the soft brown. It melted me. I tightened my grip on his hand. "Okay. Don't worry about it."

He let out a sigh of relief, and we continued to hold hands, neither of us wanting to let go.

_Hi- if you're reading this, then thank you so much. I know we don't have any reviews yet, but that's alright. I just keep seeing the counter go up and up and up, and that gives me enough motivation to keep posting. Thank you so much for the follows and favourites! I know there are only a couple but it means a lot to me . Have a great day, and thanks for reading! ~enigmasparrow_


	5. Chapter Four

**Friday 20****th**** June 2003**

**8:09pm**

**5 days later**

"Would you like some more pasta, Evelyn?" My mom asked at the dining table. Evelyn nodded nervously next to me and I couldn't help but grin. She was at _my _house, at _my _dinner table, eating food _my _mom had made. I had brought her over a few hours ago and shown her around, but mostly we played Zelda on my PlayStation 2. She was brilliant at it- telling me her brother had one and she was allowed to play on it sometimes. I had listened to her soft voice and let out a small sigh, knowing that being with her was better than being with Brady or Collin. She was smart and funny and genuine and kind.

To be honest, she was the best person I had ever met.

"Thank you." She said quietly as my mom gave her some more.

"I hope it tastes alright. Seth told me your family are quite the cooks." My mom smiled at her and I was so glad she liked her. I suppose Evelyn was an influence of the _good _kind.

Evelyn nodded, still shyly ducking her head. "All the men are, anyway."

My dad chuckled at the head of the table, looking to my mom. "Isn't that the way, Sue? Men-"

"Burn cornflakes in this house." My mom smiled, looking to me.

"What?" I asked, offended that she didn't think I could cook. Evelyn laughed a little beside me.

"You didn't even know what _baking powder _was."

At that, my parents laughed and I slid down in my seat. "It could be anything." I mumbled sulkily.

Evelyn caught my eye and I smiled at her, showing that I wasn't mad. I had caught on quite early that she was sensitive and could shut off at the slightest bad remark.

"Oh, by the way-"my dad said before lifting some spaghetti into his mouth. "I'm very sorry about Leah. She was in one of her moods again…"

"It's Sam. He won't talk to her." I told him. My father nodded wearily before continuing his meal. Evelyn answered questions about herself that my parents asked, and I noticed her become more relaxed in their presence. She stopped being hunched in her chair with her head ducked, and was actually looking them in the eye now. I liked to think I was helping, but I knew this was a tough experience for her. To see actual _parents_- to see what she no longer had.

When it was done, and the dessert was scraped away, Evelyn and I were preparing for the walk to her house. We enjoyed hiking together, and had ambled all the way near the Olympic Park two days ago. She told me she wanted to find a river close to her home, and when I saw it- the small, two story cube of a house with wooden shackled walls- she had blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"We didn't have much money." She told me as she climbed up on a fallen tree, lifting her arms out to balance herself as she walked along it. "My mom and dad both worked in an office- my dad selling fish over the phone and my mom proofreading children's books."

We both looked at the house at the same time. She hopped down next to me. "They married very young. My mom had turned eighteen the week before their wedding day."

"But they were happy?" I glanced to her, seeing she was now watching a bird swoop down to the feeder.

She let out a small sigh, gazing to the house and the glinting windows. "Yes." She murmured, looking to me with sad eyes. "They were happy."

I remembered that as we walked under the moonlight, the flashlight twirling in my hands. My parents trusted me at night- our neighbourhood was a very safe one. Thankfully, her grandparents did too.

I also remembered that she had not once cried in my presence. There had been moments when I thought she would- when tears were in her eyes that threatened to spill over her pale cheeks- but they never did. She was brave. She was braver than me.

"Your parents are lovely." She murmured suddenly.

I swiped my eyes over to her, seeing she was already looking at me. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"You know… they think you are too."

She smiled as her eyes brightened. "Really?! You think so?"

"Of course!" I laughed. "You really do doubt yourself, Eve."

Her smile faltered and her head fell, but I saw her cheeks flush a brilliant red.

"Wh-what did I say?" I asked anxiously.

"Nobody's called me Eve before." She said softly, looking back up to me.

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I like it." She gave me a small smile before skipping ahead on the road, the moonlight spilling around her and illuminating her pale skin and hair.

That summer I came to realise Evelyn was my best friend. I could think of _anything-_ whether it be absurd or sentimental- and say it to her without fear. She _understood, _is what I'm trying to say. She understood me and I understood her- well, as much as I could. Of course, there were moments when she would have that far-off look in her eyes that meant she was thinking about her parents, and in those moments I could do nothing but wait for her to come back to me.

It was also the best summer I had yet. Sure, I missed out on some bonfires and camping trips, but it was totally worth it. Eve and I would spend _hours _in the forest, making up games and fairy tales, pretending the trees around us were somehow enchanted. Her mind was vast and she could come up with a character in seconds. We spent days as pirates, built camps and slept in them overnight (though they were always close to her grandparent's house) and treasured every sunset we spent together. We even invited Collin and Brady to come with us on some of our walks, and Brady would pick Eve up and she would squeal, begging me to tell him to put him down between bursts of giggles. We laughed together and spoke about the coming gloom of school. Collin had to do a couple extra lessons with Ms Aberwite, but he was completely fine with that. Evelyn even helped him in history- which she was very good at. And when Collin, Brady and I were walking back to the reservation at night, they'd tell me that she was one of the best people they had ever met.

Of course, some of the tribal leaders didn't understand. They just saw Evelyn as one of them- as a pale face- and not a kind spirit I knew she was. My father, thankfully, understood that, and tried to reason with them. Whenever Eve and I were out and we saw one of the elders, we'd hide away and pretend they were overlords trying to make the world grey.

I didn't like telling her that they thought she wasn't good for me. That she'd taint my views wrongly and- heaven forbid- make me _leave _the tribe. She saw right though me though, and I _knew _she would never do that. I never confronted the elders. It was disrespectful. But I did glance their way and stare at them coldly behind their backs. No one had to know that.

It was a time nearing to school when Evelyn didn't want to go outside as much. Her grandma told me she was sick, that all she wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep, but I knew that she was afraid. Afraid of school, of what everyone of think, of being alone. She had never told me such things, but whenever someone mentioned school over the summer break, her eyes grew clouded.

A week before I knew she would start school, she showed up abruptly at my house. It was early in the morning and my family was still asleep. I was usually the one to get up and see who was bothering us at such an ungodly hour, but when I saw her in the doorway, my tiredness melted away.

She was wearing a thick coat that I remembered from the funeral, and her skin was as pale as milk, dark shadows under her eyes. She twisted her palms in front of her, and she looked down instantly when I opened the door.

"Um…" She bit her bottom lip. "I'm-"

"Eve." I cut her off. She looked up to me with wide, afraid eyes. I gave her a smile. "Want some breakfast?"

"Wh-"She began, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"Do your grandparents know you're here?" I asked her as I closed the door and began down the hallway.

"Uh, I left a note-"

"Oh, cool." I opened the fridge and got out a carton of orange juice, grabbing two glasses and pouring it in swiftly- thankfully making no sticky messes.

"Seth?" She whispered worriedly when I turned around to give her the glass.

"Hmm?" I murmured after sipping some.

Then, she smiled. "Nothing."

I tried my best at making breakfast. Obviously, I wasn't a Picasso like her grandfather, but I prepared buttered toast and fried eggs pretty easily. She ate happily as we sat at the table, and I could feel her legs swinging.

"What do you want to do today?" I questioned as if it was any normal day.

"Can we play Zelda?"

"Yeah!" I grinned. "Of course. You do know I've got other games, right?"

"I know that. But I like Zelda."

"_Seth!" _Came a familiar shriek from the hallway. I let out a deep sigh, looking to Eve who was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to me as she watched me play _SSX. _I paused the game and she pouted. "Seth!" The door exploded open and Leah appeared, pink cell phone in hand. Her eyes were bloodshot as they flickered from me to Eve back to me again.

"Yeah?" I asked calmly. She growled deep in her throat.

"You didn't do your chores! Now _I _have to do them." She glanced quickly at Eve- nervously- and then back to me. "Just this _once_. Okay?"

Then her phone made a sound and she turned quickly away, shutting the door behind her.

I looked to Evelyn when I un-paused the game. Her eyes were wide as they stared at the door. I let out a laugh.

"Hey- you gotta get used to _that._"

She looked to me, shuffling closer. "You're right. She is scary."

I chuckled as I desperately tried to do a hard snowboarding trick. "I'll protect you little Evie." Grinning, I looked to her, and a smile brightened her face as she laid her head on my shoulder

_Thanks for the first review __**missmh28**__- and there _will_ be a time jump sometime soon, but I wanted to express some of the deep down feelings that these characters have first._

_Thanks for reading, and if you can, review! It helps my writing out a lot!_

_Thanks again,_

_~enigmasparrow_


	6. Chapter Five

**Wednesday August 27****th**** 2003**

**1:23pm**

**Evelyn's POV**

I sat by myself at lunch, in the very corner of the school cafeteria, watching my old friends laugh with each other. Food tasted bland. I tried to breathe in fully, but it hurt. School had never been like this before. I had never been _afraid _of it. I knew the reason why. People had been giving me strange looks all day. It was as if I was an outsider now, no longer a girl that people would come and talk to or laugh with. I was alone as I sat. I felt oddly sick, a kind of numbing nausea that tightened in my throat and made my voice barely above a whisper. I couldn't imagine how Logan was feeling. He was in his senior year now, and we both begrudgingly left the house this morning, Logan dropping me off here in grandpa's Ford. He had that far off look in his eyes as we said goodbye. I had given him a tight hug, trying to make him feel better, but his face was the same blank slate when he drove away.

The bell sounded, and I gathered myself up, quickly moving past the throng of people to my next class. The teacher gave me that sad smile, and all lesson he kept coming past me and asking if I needed help. My classmates sneered silently at me and I began hiding deeper in myself.

When it was finally over, I ran from the school with my backpack swinging, waiting for Logan on the edge of the parking lot. My heart was beating like a hummingbirds wings. A couple of my past friends glanced my way and I ducked my head. I felt ashamed for being this way- for being this frightened little mouse. I tried to remember Seth and how my spirit shone through when I was with him, but all I could think of was the fawns and their black eyes wide and afraid.

It felt like that happened a lifetime ago.

Finally, Logan appeared and I hopped into the dark blue car, breathing out a sigh of relief. He was silent as we pulled away, and I glanced to him, seeing his cool blue eyes were trained on the road.

"Hello?" I asked him.

"Hi." He murmured blankly, turning down the road to La Push. "How was… school?" He asked in a controlled voice. I looked down to my lap.

"I don't have any friends anymore." I told him quietly. "At least, not at school."

"Were they mean to you?" He questioned in a low voice.

"No. But their eyes said it all."

"Hm." He mumbled, and that was where the conversation ended. I didn't like Logan being so distant. I wanted to know if school went okay for him. Honestly, I would've listened to him jabber on about cooking cod correctly if it meant there was _something _there other than this blankness which I hated.

I missed him. He had been gone for so long.

When we got home, I rushed into the house and ran up to my room, dumping my bag right in the corner and grabbing a book to read. It was one Auntie Abby had got me before she went back to Canada. It was called '_The Ghost Child'_ and so far I loved it. But I had read only a small sliver because of the active summer I had been on.

_Seth_. I wanted to tell him how much I hated school, but it felt like I was always complaining. He had promised he would come over as soon as I finished school. What would I say to him when he asked about it? I let the worries tinge my surroundings as I waited for him.

**Seth's POV**

As my dad and I were walking home from the small fishing trip we had been on we heard a familiar voice calling for us. I knew who it was instantly. That voice had told stories over camp fires.

Old Quil. My dad pushed me slightly behind him as the worn, thin man came forward. His long grey hair was pulled into a band and a baseball cap with a picture of a carp on it was on his head.

"Harry." He greeted in his warm, crackled voice.

"Mr Artera," my dad smiled, and they shook hands.

"Catch anything good?" He asked, peering at the ice box I was carrying.

"A trout." I grinned with pride.

"Oh brilliant." Old Quil commented. Then his face subtly changed to something more serious, and I realised why my dad had placed me slightly behind him. "Now, I wanted to talk to you about what's been going on." My dad was about to talk, but Old Quil cut him off before he could even utter a syllable.

"Seth, a boy of your calibre must know that the tribe is the most important thing to you. That the blood that runs through your veins is… special… and must be protected. So you must stop being with that poor Hund child. She seems perfectly fine, now, Seth, but what would happen in the future? She could lead you to wander away."

"That wouldn't happen, Mr Artera, you don't know her like I do-"

"He knows about that." My dad said coldly, cutting me off quickly. "It's been taught into him since he was a baby, Mr Artera, or do you not think that I teach my children of tribal law?"

"Of course not." Old Quil murmured.

"Good. Then, we'll be on our way." He turned me sharply in the direction I knew our house was in. "Keep walking." He hissed in my ear, gripping my arm painfully.

"Dad, do they really hate Eve that much?" I asked quietly when I knew we were far enough away.

"The old timers don't trust outsiders like we do, son. They have been taught to repel them, to be stuck in the thoughts of times gone by. But your great grandfather changed things, and more and more people are catching on that being isolated is not the best thing in the world, even if it calls to our ancestors."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked home, talking about school and what I should do about Evelyn. When we got home, I called Brady and then Collin, telling them what had happened and what we should do. They knew Evelyn was different- that she wasn't like the guy that took Rachel Black away to Hawaii- but none of the elders would believe that. My parents understood. Brady and Collin, too. I wasn't sure about Leah, but she was so wrapped up in herself that I didn't think she was really part of the family, let alone the tribe.

"We're not to talk about her in front of our families, or the elders, okay?" I asked Brady, biting my bottom lip. This just seemed _wrong _to me. Evelyn was now a part of my family. She was my _best _friend. I would scream it to the world if I could.

Finally, when it was all done, I wandered to her house by the forest. It seemed greyer now she wasn't with me, telling me about flowers and the worlds she had made up in her mind. I began to walk with more vigour, anxious that one of the elders would spot me and try to tell me Evelyn was bad news.

It made me angry. Like, _really _angry. I didn't completely understand the feeling. I didn't usually get this mad, even when Leah was shouting at me for no good reason.

After what seemed like a walk that lasted for centuries, I made it to her house by Lake Ozette. I knew the path like the back of my hand now, and I noticed the beaten down roads we had made by our scurrying feet.

I knocked on the door, eager to see her, and it opened to her grandpa, who smiled kindly at me.

"Good afternoon, sir." I greeted.

"Oh, away with that. Call me Jon. Evelyn's upstairs… being very quiet, actually. Take it easy, alright?" He moved to the side to let me in.

"Okay." I took my shoes off and ran up the stairs, finding her room and knocking on the door.

"Come in." Came her soft voice, and I opened up, expecting to see her drawing or sitting on the window seat with a carton of juice, however, she was on the floor by her bed. An open book was on the neat purple covers of her bed, and she sat with her legs crossed, her blonde hair falling in messy waves around her.

I closed the door silently behind me and sat down next to her.

After a while, she whispered: "I hate school."

I wrapped an arm around her, realising she was _freezing, _and we sat in the comfortable silence for a long time. I was just glad to have her back. It was getting increasingly hard to be away from her. She leaned into my side and breathed out. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her I knew how she felt, but I didn't. I had never hated school. I had… never lost my parents. There was always going to be that distance between us, and I needed to learn how to deal with it.

So, instead, I listened to her soft breathing and felt her heart beat through her back. She laid her head on my shoulder like she so often did and was _so _quiet that I wondered if she was asleep. But I knew she was like me- watching the dust motes circle in the white sunlight that travelled through her large window, feel the cold breeze come from the barely see-able gap in it, relish the silence that drifted our way rarely. We were so unlike children in most ways- she had to grow up a lot, and I had many responsibilities. However, there were moments, like this past summer, when the kids in us would be free, and the forest would be a canvas we would paint on without fear. I feared nothing when Evelyn was with me, or when I could look into her sea-green eyes, or if her palm was in mine. I was beginning to hope she felt the same way.

Finally, I decided it would be best to tell her about my encounter with Old Quil. She listened silently as I spoke about the tribe feeling ridiculously uncomfortable with her being my friend. I knew she would rather know than be in the dark about it.

When I had finished, and my blood was boiling with silent rage, she leant back and looked at me.

"Maybe… Maybe we shouldn't be friends, Seth."

My eyes widened.

"No! What? No way Eve, I'm not giving up that easily- I, I wouldn't give up _at all. _You're my best friend. You're in my life now and they're just going to learn to deal with it." I huffed, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"I'm your best friend?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper. I looked around to her, seeing she was less sorrowful now.

I laughed. "Of course you are!"

A grin brightened on her face and she jumped over to me, giving me a hug. I smiled, looking down to her fair locks and realising that it was all worth it for _this. _She laughed and I began tickling her, the children jumping inside of us once again as she squealed and tried to run away from me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her back and she laughed loudly as we both landed on her bed, the laughter erupting from deep inside our chests, making me the best sort of breathless.

As the days past, and I saw less and less of Evelyn due to her being at school and myself helping the tribe get ready for the next season, that breathless laughter subtly lifted as it was replaced by the stern glare of school. Usually, I would look forward to it, but now it seemed like a different world. A world where Evelyn didn't exist.

**A/N:**

_Decided to post this sooner than usual since I've been writing a lot of this story. It's making me really happy because this is one of the best fan fictions I've ever written. :) Thanks for reading, even if you're anonymous. Please review- it'll make my day._

_Oh, and if you didn't know, _'The Ghost's Child' _is a real book. It is in fact my favourite book. It's a read you should definitely check out._

_Thanks again!_

_~enigmasparrow_


	7. Chapter Six

**Thursday September 11****th**** 2003**

**8:25pm**

**Seth's POV**

It was the first few weeks of September, two weeks before I began school, when my house got a late phone call one night. I could hear my father answer it downstairs as I prepared for bed, and his low voice as he talked slowly. I knew that voice. Something bad had happened, and endless possibilities ran through my head.

When he called for me, I ran to the top of the stairs, seeing him by the hall table, the old wire phone in his hand.

"It's Evelyn. She won't come out of her room. Her grandparents didn't know who to call."

The possibilities stopped. I stood still as my father gazed at me, and then my mother walked down the hall to ask him what was going on. I could barely hear them as I walked down the stairs, slipping my sneakers on swiftly and walking to the door. Everything felt strangely motionless, not entirely real. I didn't know what was going on, but Evelyn was involved. And all that went through me were her eyes when they looked to me as she sat on that bench in the graveyard.

Distant. She was so far away that it made my heart lurch into action and make me stumble out of the house.

My dad got to the car before I did. I numbly pulled open the door as he started the ignition. I let a breath out as we drove away into the deadly still night, the tarmac hungering under the car's old wheels, the emotions inside of me rolling like fog over the sea.

When we finally got there, I looked to my father, who nodded silently at me.

"You… stay for as long as you need to. I'll come back if you want to come home." He told me calmly, in the same low and steady voice as before.

"Thank you." I said in the most unmanly whisper ever. He smiled, reaching over me to open my door.

"See you soon, son."

"Bye dad." I climbed out, shutting the door behind me and making my way to the gate before the Hund household. The downstairs lights were on, set dimly. I waved to my dad as he drove away, and then fearfully knocked on the door.

"Seth, you came!" Mrs Hund hugged me like she had never done before, and I knew that embrace. It was a sign of desperation, that I really was their last resort before contacting the fire brigade.

"Thank you, Seth." Jon greeted, closing the door behind me. Logan wavered by the kitchen doorway, watching me like one of those old paintings in an ancient castle. He looked down to his hands when I glanced to him.

"Um… I guess I should go upstairs?" I asked, looking to Evelyn's grandparents.

"Yes, perhaps you could talk to her." Mrs Hund clasped her thin hands together, looking nervously to her husband, and then back to me. "She comes home from school before I'm back from shopping, you see, and Logan didn't pick her up today because he's…" She swallowed, her light eyes flickering. "Never mind. She caught the bus, and I thought she was doing her homework, so I left her to it. But she wouldn't come down for dinner… and pasta was one of her favourites…"

"It's nothing to do with your cooking, dear." Mr Hund smiled sadly, placing a solid hand on her shoulder and looking to me. "She's been ever so quiet the past few days. If you can't get her out then… I suppose…"

He stopped, and I nodded. "Okay. You should stay down here, if you don't mind. I think it will help."

"Of course." Mr Hund took a step back, as did Mrs Hund. Logan moved into the kitchen and Evelyn's grandparents meandered there too.

I braced myself, climbing the stairs, taking my shoes off before I did. Swallowing, I made my way to her door, gently placing my hand on the cold handle.

For a moment, I stayed silent.

Then I licked my lips and breathed gently in.

"Eve? It's me- it's Seth. I'm here now." I told her, closing my eyes. "I know you're there, Eve. Your family is downstairs. It's just you and me."

For a long time, all I heard was my breaths and heartbeat, but then ever so softly, her voice came through.

"Y-you're here, S-Seth?"

My head snapped up and my eyes opened. "Yes. I'm here Eve. I'll always be here."

She sniffed and I gripped the handle tighter. "You w-won't be angry with me?"

"Of course not." I said automatically.

After a short while, I felt and heard something fall off the door, and a loud sniff sounded from inside. Carefully, I pulled down the handle, and the door moved gently open. I peered around, anxious to see her.

She was by her bed, her legs pulled up to her chest, her head in her hands and her blonde hair falling in front of her like a veil. I pushed the door behind me, taking careful, silent breaths as I walked over to her. She didn't seem to move, but I saw as I came closer, her chest was heaving. Books were scattered around her, her small yellow bedside light fallen over.

I knelt closer to her, crossing my legs underneath me. I wanted to say something- anything- but I couldn't.

Then, finally, she lifted her face to the soft light of her fallen lampshade, and I saw why she didn't want to let anyone in her room.

A blossoming bruise, dark red at the moment, marked her left cheekbone, crawling up to her eye- which was swollen. Tears were threading down her cheeks, her eyes bloodshot. She didn't look at me.

An unknown anger gradually built up inside of me. The same anger I held towards the elders. It was surprising how discomforting it was, and I brought myself to reign it in.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her as calmly as I could.

She gazed down, tears dripping from her eyes as she pulled her legs closer to her chest.

"They told me I shouldn't s-stay outside for too long, that t-they'd come to g-get me-"She blubbered, her body beginning to shake now. "They s-said they'd hurt me-"her voice declined, and she let out a deep sigh, finally looking into my eyes. "I don't know why… but everyone hates me now." She whispered as if it was a secret. "I had so many friends Seth…" Her head fell in her hands again. "It's all my fault…"

The anger subsided, but it still rolled on as I moved closer to her. "Eve," I said very gently, "nothing is your fault. If anything, it's my fault. I kept you from your life… I'm so sorry this happened to you, Eve…"

I turned to her, prying her hands from her face and gently brushing my fingers over her cheek. She jumped, her eyes widening as they looked to me. "That must hurt a lot… do you have some salve or something?"

"It'll still hurt." She said quietly, the tears still tracing their way down her flushed face.

"Who did this? I need names, Eve."

"No… there were too many of them." She told me. I brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"How long has this been going on for?" I questioned carefully. She looked away from me, to the books scattered around her.

"A while." She murmured.

"Evelyn!" I exclaimed in a quiet voice. "Why didn't you tell anyone? This is bullying-"

"I know! But I couldn't have anyone thinking I was so weak I'd let people kick and punch me…" She hiccupped and I sighed, wrapping an arm around her cold body and pulling her to me.

"I'm here now." I told her, breathing out the anger- or at least trying to. "They won't hurt you again, Eve. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

She sniffed, pressing her face into my shoulder. "I have to go back there though, Seth. I have to go to school."

That reality hit me and I hugged her closer, feeling as if I was utterly useless. This had been going on for weeks- and I knew nothing about it. I knew she _hated _school, but I didn't know about the bullying. I _couldn't_ have known.

Later, when I had coaxed Eve downstairs and her grandmother was tending to her wounds, I listened to her grandpa shout over the phone to the principal of the school. Obviously, he didn't care that it was past nine at night. I knew I didn't.

Logan sat silently at the breakfast bar, his hands under his chin. Evelyn would glance to him every few moments and I wanted to know what was going through her mind. Her grandmother did find some salve and pasted it on her cheek no matter what Eve said, and right now she was tending to the bruise on her stomach, which looked red and very painful. Eve looked to me and I gave her a sad smile- one she returned.

Her grandfather ended the call in the hallway and made his way back to us, letting out a deep sigh as he leant on the door.

"He said he'd check it out tomorrow." He murmured.

"What will they do?" Evelyn asked with wide eyes. Her grandpa shrugged.

"Whatever they can so this doesn't get out." He shook his head.

"That's not right!" Logan suddenly shouted, standing on his feet instantly. I jumped at his sudden explosion. "This should have _never _happened in the first place. Look what they did to her grandpa! They _hit _her! That's disgusting! She can't go back there!"

"Logan-"

"That's what you want, right?" Logan looked to Eve, sea green eyes both in a match. "You hate that school. I know you do. You can't go there now Evelyn, it's not right-"

"Okay, Logan." Eve's grandpa cut him off. "I know. We all know she cannot return there. I've seen a lot of… this… happen in my time, and it won't stop easily." He then looked to his granddaughter. "We're just going to have to find you another school."

I stayed at her house that night after calling my dad and telling him what had happened. It astounded me, really, that he understood so well, but then it was my dad, and he was always like that, really.

Evelyn and I had sleepovers during the summer, mostly in tents and shelters we had made by the lake, but tonight felt different. I laid on an old futon by her window while she was on her bed, and the silence rolled on uncomfortably. She had pleaded for me to stay, held onto my jumper cuffs and look at me with her wide, afraid eyes.

Her grandfather's words kept echoing through my mind. They were going to find her another school to go to. I was afraid that the worst would happen- they'd move and I'd hardly ever see her again. I tried to assure myself that it would never happen, but I knew it was a possibility.

"Say something." Her voice broke the silence. "P-please Seth, say something."

I swallowed, but nothing would come out.

"Seth?" I heard her sit up. My eyes flickered to her window, with the curtains still open and the moonlight coming through the dark clouds.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked quietly. "Because I don't know what to say, Eve."

"I-I don't know… anything…" She whispered tearfully. I let out a sigh and got to my feet, tip toeing to her bed. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Scoot over, will you? I'm getting cold." I said as an excuse. She moved gingerly over and I laid down. I turned over and smiled sadly at her. "Eve, did you really think I would be angry?"

She nodded a little. "I thought you would think I was hideous." She said quietly, touching her bruised face tenderly.

"I would never think that." I grinned, wrapping my arms quickly around her. She smiled, pressing her good cheek to the side of my chest.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Seth." She murmured, her eyes fluttering closed and her breaths evening out.

When I knew she had fallen asleep, I let out a breath, pressing my nose to her hair, instantly smelling violets and strawberries. I closed my eyes and tried to imprint this moment in the centre of my mind, but all I kept thinking of was how little time I had left with her.

_**A/N: **_

_Awh D: poor Seth. Hello everyone__! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story. The latest review made me laugh a lot- thank you __**guest**__, whoever you may be!_

_Thanks for viewing and as always, leave a review!_

_(Update:I just realised the date of this chapter and I thought it was highly coincidental that I wrote such a sad one. RIP Twin Towers victims xxx)_

_~enigmasparrow_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Tuesday 16****th**** September 2003**

**8:47pm**

**Evelyn's POV **

During the time I did not attend school, I was gradually made aware of my brother's lack of presence. He left early in the morning now that he didn't have the burden of me, and didn't return home until late at night. I knew he was a senior, and they had a lot to do, but he was my brother. He knew my parents like I did. He had stood with me as they sang hymns around us and had taken me under his arm when the world seemed too much.

Now he was gone, and though I had Seth (who came to the house every day), I felt lonely without my brother. I understood his pain now, but it was like there were other things, things I was too young to understand.

"Chin up soldier!" Seth grinned one morning as we both ate fresh buttered bread. I smiled weakly at him, downing my orange juice before letting out a sigh. "What's up, Eve?" He asked me, more serious this time.

"It's Logan." I said sadly. "I hardly see him anymore…"

"He seemed pretty angry a few nights ago." Seth looked up as he thought, his hand under his chin. "_Well… _he _is _a senior," he said, looking back down to me. "He probably has a lot going on."

"I know that." I said briskly. "He never cooks, either. How will he get into culinary school if he never cooks?" I pushed my plate away, not feeling hungry anymore. "It doesn't matter. Can we go now?"

Seth gobbled the remainders of his breakfast. "First Beach?"

I smiled, nodding. He grinned and we both left the house after saying good bye to my grandpa, who was reading the newspaper in the living room. My grandma was out on the weekly shop, since she had been gathering her coupons the night before.

I stared longingly at the space where Logan's car was usually parked as Seth shut the door. If I just knew he was okay, then I'd be alright. If he just _spoke _to me- about anything- then I'd be alright. But there was nothing, and his sudden burst of anger a few days ago scared me a little if I was being honest.

"Let's a go!" Seth trilled happily, taking my arm and running me away from the house. I laughed, my world brightening as we were pulled into our forest and our sunny kingdom.

"Look, I'll show you _one _more time." Seth shook his head, giving me a smile before letting the pebble out of his hand. It shot across the water, diving three times before sinking.

"You make it look so easy!" I cried with anger, smoothing the pebble in my hand with my thumb. "It's not fair, you've had loads of practise."

He laughed and took my hand in his. "See, you hold it like this-"he moved my fingers on the pebble, "and then one," he pulled my hand back gently, "two, three!"

The pebble flew out of my hand and hit the water twice before sinking into the calm waves. My eyes lit up and I jumped. "Yes! Did you see that? I did that!"

He laughed. "You did not! I helped you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and his eyes widened. A giggle burst from my lips and I began to run over the grey sand, my shoes digging in.

"You can't run from me!" Seth exclaimed behind me. I laughed, quickly flicking sand at him before sprinting quicker. He groaned with anger and I laughed again, jumping over rocks with dark sea weed, the salty air tangling in my hair as he chased after me.

Eventually, he caught me and pushed me to the ground. We burst into laughter, rolling on the damp sand. That afternoon, my worries seemed to melt away. We made pictures in the sand with driftwood, skipped more pebbles, chased the waves and sat where the meetings and bonfires were held. Seth began to tell me about the legends- or what he could remember from them. When he was done, he sighed heavily, poking the dry fire pit with a long driftwood stick.

"What?" I asked him, my eyes heavy from sleepiness.

"I want you to hear the elders tell the stories themselves." He mumbled, a crease forming between his brows. "They say it so much better, like they're painting a picture in your head."

"You painted pretty well." I assured him. "It's cool, the legends."

"But there are so many more that I _can't _tell you." He twisted his mouth, glancing to me. "Its tribe law to not tell them to outsiders."

"Hey, that's okay. I'm getting used to the whole outsider thing anyway." I yawned, blinking heavily.

"You're tired already? We've barely done anything yet!"

I smacked my lips and smiled sleepily, resting my head in my hands.

"Your chasing wore me out." I moaned. He smiled a little.

"Come on, you can come to mine for dinner."

"Okay." I said as he pulled me up, and we began to walk the familiar path to his house.

As the days passed, it became known that I wouldn't be returning to Forks Middle School. My grandpa had gone over there many times, telling the principal that what had happened was unacceptable.

Then the deep conversations began. What would we do now? My grandparents looked at the schools in the district, but they were so far away_._ I heard them talking about hiring a tutor, but then they'd worry about high school and college, and if I could ever face something like that again after so many years. What then scared me was that they began talking about moving, or sending me to Canada to live with my aunt.

I had been too much hassle. I was making my grandparents greyer, but they were utterly silent about it. Hardly any months had passed since my parents had died and they were already giving up on me. But, I knew I had given up too. Guilt hit me every time I heard Logan tow himself to school every day. It was a strange feeling- like I was barely treading water.

One morning Seth arrived in his dad's old car, his father walking next to him up the path. I had been waiting on the porch swing and hopped up instantly when they came to the gate.

"Hi Mr Clearwater." I greeted. He smiled warmly at me.

"Good morning, Evelyn. Do you mind if I talk to your grandparents about something?"

"Oh-"this caught me off guard. "Of course, come on in." I opened the door for them both and walked them into the kitchen. "Grandpa, this is Mr Clearwater." I told my grandpa, who had been grilling bacon for breakfast.

"Oh, good morning." My grandpa wiped his hands on his apron and shook Mr Clearwater's hand. I glanced to Seth, giving him a look, but he just smiled happily. I rolled my eyes and sat at the breakfast bar. "What brings you to our home, Harry? Would you like some coffee, tea?"

"Ooh, tea if you have any." Harry rubbed his hands together. My grandpa nodded, flicking on the kettle and preparing two mugs.

"You, Seth?" He asked.

"No thanks Mr Hund, err, I mean Jon." Seth slid into the seat next to me, placing his thin elbows on the counter.

"Alright," he handed Harry his mug, which he warmed in his thick hands. My grandpa turned sharply to the grill to take out the bacon before it burned. "What can I do for you, Harry?" He asked while laying the streaks on paper towel.

"It's what I can do for you, Jon." He glanced at me. "And you, Evelyn."

I raised my brow. "What's going on?"

"You've been such a good friend to Seth, Evelyn, and I know there has been some… tightness among the elders about it," he sighed, "but things have to change." He looked to my grandpa. "I've spoken to Seth's teachers about having Evelyn enrolled in the Tribal School."

My eyes widened, and I looked to Seth instantly. He grinned and I gave him a knowing smile. "You didn't tell me, Seth!"

"It's a surprise." He mumbled.

"Well, there's still a long way to go." Harry said calmly. "The school is on a non-Native programme, strictly no non-Natives, but I have spoken to a few friends in different tribes, and on special occasions, they allow outsiders in. We would just need to contact the education bureau and have recommendations…"

"Oh! Grandpa, we can do that, right?!" I asked him hopefully, jumping in my seat. My grandpa nodded a little, looking to Mr Clearwater in an emotion I could only describe as shock.

"Harry… Wow, thank you." He shook his hand solidly again, a smile lighting his face. "That's the best news we've had for a while."

Harry grinned- I could see where Seth's infectious smile came from- and nodded. "That's alright. In the tribe you look after your own, and, well, it seems Evelyn is one of us now."

My heart fluttered and I looked to Seth, seeing him beaming. I took his arm and hugged it, and he chuckled. As my grandpa and Harry talked, Seth and I ventured into the backyard. The morning air was cool and fresh, the grass still dewy though it was nearing ten o'clock.

"Do you think I could get in?" I asked him hopefully.

"I should think so. Why would they want to miss out on you?" He grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I smiled, leaning into his embrace.

After receiving recommendations from Forks Middle School, our lawyers and our solicitors, the letter was sent to the Washington State Education Bureau. It was a very long letter, with Mr Clearwater writing a few paragraphs in it, but the final product made me breathless with happiness. Just the thought of people _accepting _me made me slightly giddy.

While all of this was going on, I barely uttered a word to my brother. He'd come back late every night and I'd hear him shouting to my grandparents downstairs. He'd say such awful things, like:

"_You're not my parents and you never will be!"_

He was worrying me. My grandparents couldn't shout louder than him, and so he stomped into his room, slamming his door. I swallowed, turning on my side in bed, staring at the door. I felt the waves of sadness hit me and take me under. It was suffocating. Tears sprung in my eyes, and, unable to bear it anymore, I got up and snuck to his room.

I opened the door very carefully, remembering all the times I had done this in the past, feeling like I had abandoned him in a way. His room was dark, the thick, dense smell of staleness shifting around me.

He sat on the floor in the corner, by the window, his head in his hands. My throat tightened with memories. Cautiously, I made my way over to him.

"Logan?" I asked quietly, crouching beside him and gingerly touching his knee.

He let out a deep breath, uncovering his face, holding his head up with his hands. His murky eyes were swimming with tears.

"I don't think I…" he swallowed, "I don't think I like myself anymore."

My heart sank, and I took his hand, leading him to the bed. He laid down as I turned his old star globe on, and the room flooded with shining, moving points of light. I laid next to him, my heart beating fast.

"Do you remember the doe and her fawns?" I queried gently.

"Yes." He mumbled. I blinked, watching the stars move over the shadows of his room and the corners of the ceiling.

"Sometimes, it feels like we're them. We're the fawns." I confessed. "I feel so lost without them, Logan." I whimpered, biting my lip as the tears fell down the sides of my face. I glanced to him, seeing he was serenely watching the stars, his eyes less tearful now and more of that blank slate I hated. "Logan."

He looked to me instantly.

"Logan, you have to see a doctor." I advised. "I don't want you-"I swallowed, feeling sobs rise in my chest, "t-to go as well…"

His eyes softened and he pulled me to his chest. "I won't leave you, Evelyn."

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled. "You still have to go, Logan. I can't bear to see you like this."

He sighed, but eventually nodded. "Okay. I'll go. For you."

_**A/N:**_

_Hi everyone. There are only a few chapters to go until we finish part one. Then there will be a time skip. _

_Thank you to all the views (seriously, it's mind blowing) and the most recent reviews! __**Vanessa**__- your review made me think about the whole 'imprint' thing. I want this fanfic to be as realistic as possible to the books and your reviews make the whole thing so much better (and more fun). I think Evelyn and Seth's relationship is very interesting too. I'm so looking forward to you guys reading part two! It's 'hella' awesome._

_Thanks again and to my other reviews so far- it means so much to me._

_~enigmasparrow_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Thursday 17****th**** September 2003**

**10:41am**

**Evelyn's POV**

"I'll see you later, okay?" I glanced to Logan as I held onto the phone. He crossed his arms and I turned away from him.

"Okay." Seth replied. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm alright." I mumbled. "I'll, err, talk to you about it later."

He sighed a little. "See you."

I hung up, feeling slightly guilty that I hadn't talked to him about Logan. I gently pulled on my thick jumper and turned to see the family was gathering. My grandpa was outside and breathing in the fresh air while my grandma was making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Logan and I walked out together- I could tell he was nervous by the way he stared daggers at the car.

Rolling my eyes, I took his arm and he grumbled.

"Come on tiger! You can _do _this!" I encouraged. He narrowed his eyes at me as we came to the gate.

"This is your idea, Lynnie." He pouted. I smiled at the old nickname he used. He couldn't say my name properly, apparently, when I was born, and so resorted to _Lynnie. _My parents thought it was adorable.

My smile faltered and I sighed, gripping his arm tighter. "You'll do fine. Just let your heart out."

"That sounds horrible." He moaned as we got to the car.

I shook my head, letting go of his arm as we climbed in. The drive was quiet. My grandparents talked to each other about mundane things, and I knew they were trying to fill in the silence. I gazed out the window as the grey world flitted past quickly. I had wanted to tell Seth about Logan and what we were doing today, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to it. Would he understand?

When we got to the hospital, Logan enclosed in on himself. I grabbed his hand, towing him in, and he was like a cowering mouse. I could see the shadows of his former self disappear like yesterday. We had gotten him an emergency appointment with a psychiatrist last night when I had talked to my grandpa. Fortunately, he knew the doctors there pretty well since he had many fishing accidents in his time.

"We're here for Doctor Eathom," he asked at the desk. "Logan Hund?"

The nurse quickly found where we were supposed to go and soon we were waiting on the uncomfortable blue plastic chairs in the mental ward. Logan was twisting his palms in his lap and I glanced to him. His long blonde hair was falling into his eyes as he looked at the ground. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how.

Eventually, his name was called, and he nervously disappeared into the room with my grandpa. My grandma pulled out a magazine. I bit my lip, pulling my legs up to my chest.

Chewing my lip, I listened to the far off noises of the hospital. I could hear a baby crying, and I craned my neck down the hall to see a young, bedraggled woman with dyed red hair with the baby on her hip. My grandma glanced over and shook her head.

"What?" I asked her quietly.

She sighed heavily. "It just reminds me of myself, and of your mother."

"How?" I questioned, my voice becoming fainter. My grandma sat back, placing her magazine down for a moment.

"We both gave birth young. Your father was a surprise, and he came when I was only twenty." She told me as she crossed her ankles. She was wearing her usual, casual bright clothes, sporting a light blouse and purple cardigan. She had several large bangles on her right wrist which made little sounds whenever she moved. "Your mother gave birth to Logan when she was eighteen." She glanced to the woman again who was now swinging her crying baby back and forth, cooing words coming from her. I deflated temporarily, thinking of my mom and the handful Logan must have been when he was a baby.

"Is it a curse?" I asked. My grandma chuckled, pulling up her magazine again.

"I hope not, for your sake my dear." She smiled, returning to her reading again.

After fifteen minutes sitting and worrying about Logan, I got up to grab a drink from the water dispenser down the hall. I chewed my bottom lip as I filled the little cup, shifting between both of my feet. Why was I so nervous? Logan was being seen by a _professional _now. I wanted to know what was going on, if he was okay. Just remembering him last night made me feel hollow inside. He had been so devastated, so completely different from the Logan I've always known.

I sat cross legged on my seat, humming to myself one of the tribal songs Seth had taught me over the summer. I knew I should've brought a book or something at the halfway point.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, they emerged from the room. Logan looked washed out and looked to me instantly as they came out.

"See you next week Logan." Doctor Eathom told him. He was a tall man wearing casual clothes- it looked as if he had been interrupted on a weekend of golfing. Logan nodded meekly and my grandpa turned to continue talking to the psychiatrist.

"Hi." I greeted, jumping onto my feet to give him a hug. "How was it?" I asked him as we began to walk out. He made a face but then smiled a little.

"Okay. I'll be seeing him twice a week from now on." He informed me. I beamed.

"See? Told you. You worry too much."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You worry too, you know. I saw how you were this morning talking to the Native kid."

I scowled at him. "_Don't _call him that!" I sighed. "His name is _Seth._"

"Alright, Seth." He grinned, and for a moment, I truly believed I saw the old Logan shine through.

When we got home, I was surprised to see Seth sitting outside the house. Carefully, I emerged from the car, and he stood from sitting on the porch steps. He smiled at me in greeting.

"Hi." He said happily.

"G' mornin'." I said, imitating him. He smirked, giving me a face, which I shot right back at him.

"So, what's going on?" He asked curiously, peering around to watch my family come out of the car. My grandparents were chatting with Logan quietly, who eyed me and Seth cautiously. I glanced back to Seth and took his arm.

"Let's go, huh?" I widened my eyes at him and he shrugged a little. I turned around to my grandpa. "I'm going to Seth's, grandpa, okay?"

"Alright. Have fun." He murmured. I grinned and spun around to Seth.

Once we were far enough away, I began to explain to Seth about what had happened. It was difficult to clarify it to him. I knew he didn't understand things such as mental illnesses, neither did I really, but he had made me part of his family, and I had to include him in on mine.

"He'll be alright, though." I finished, plucking a leaf from a bush as we walked through the forest. I knew Logan would be fine. He always was, no matter what.

Seth smiled sadly next to me, picking a leaf too. "You'll be alright too, Eve."

I let out a sigh and nodded. "I hope so."

"Anyway," Seth's smile turned to a grin. "I was going to tell you something."

"Yeah? What?"

"My dad got a call from the tribal education minister, and he told him the superintendent was going to come next week, before the start of school to talk to you and your grandparents."

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

He nodded happily. "Yeah, they say they're really taking this seriously."

I beamed, hugging him without a second thought. "This is amazing! We could actually go to the same school!"

He laughed. "It would be hella awesome." He agreed. "But there's still a long way to go."

"But just the thought that they're taking this seriously makes me happy!" I bounced on my feet, taking his hand in mine and swinging it. "You've got to come too, Seth! He's got to know that we're friends."

"_Best _friends." Seth corrected. "I'll be there."

**Tuesday 23****rd**** September 2003**

**9:13am**

Clutching my coat anxiously, my eyes wandered around the room. I was in the principal's office of the Tribal School. It was quite small with wooden walls, and many pictures of smiling, tanned children were hung up. Some were even in grey tone. I tried to control my breathing as we waited for the superintendent to arrive. My grandparents sat on my right, Seth and his dad on my left. We had met them here ten minutes ago, and I felt better that Mr Clearwater was here as well as Seth. It was currently raining outside, and I couldn't help but feel as if it was a bad omen.

My grandparents were talking to Mr Clearwater over me and Seth. I ducked my head, my hair falling around me like a veil. Suddenly, I wished very badly that Logan was here. His outburst about my schooling made me feel more confident that we should go for what is morally right and him not being here made me more afraid.

Seth scooted his chair closer to me and I glanced to him, seeing he was giving me a sad smile. I let out a breath, sitting up and tucking the hair behind my ears. He nodded, sitting up straight too, and that was when the principal and the superintendent walked in.

"Hah-ch chee-eh everyone." Greeted the principal, who was a broadly smiling darkly tanned man who was wearing a red checked shirt.

"Hah-ch chee-eh." Seth and Harry said at the same time. The superintendent smiled as he joined the principal behind the desk. He was a large man with long greying black hair and a scruffy beard. He wore a dark blue suit. Seth glanced to me.

"It means good morning." He informed.

"Oh! Hah-ch chee-eh." I said quickly. They laughed.

"_Good morning._" The superintendent said, sitting down as did the principal. He placed a folder on the oak table. "I am Superintendent Moore." He told us.

"Mr Rivera," the principal introduced himself, standing up to shake my grandparent's hands and mine.

"Hello." I said, as did my grandparents.

"_Now," _Mr Moore opened his folder and I instantly saw a school photograph of myself and my name. "Evelyn Violet Hund, you're turning thirteen next April, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." I mumbled.

"Great," he looked up, "well, myself and Principal Rivera have looked at your case thoroughly and have made contact with Forks Middle School several times to authenticate their accounts."

"We also spoke to your lawyers and solicitors." Mr Rivera spoke, clasping his hands together. "And also to a Mrs Abigail Reyes?"

"My daughter." Grandpa said.

"We had to authenticate several private matters as well, as I'm sure you're aware of." Superintendent Moore said.

I paled. They had to make sure what had happened actually happened, that we hadn't made up that my parents had died. I began to feel a little sick and I sat back in my seat.

"And I have visited other tribal schools in the district just to see how a non-Native is in a full Native school." Said Mr Moore. I twisted my hands together. "There are some issues, but most of them all have enriched lives and many friends." He said, giving us a reassuring smile. "Obviously, you are a very special and talented girl, Evelyn, as your friend Seth told us."

My eyes widened a little and I swiftly glanced to Seth. He was beaming like an idiot. "You wrote to them?" I asked quietly. He shrugged, sitting back. I let out a little breathless laughter.

"And Seth is one of our brightest students, so we didn't have to authenticate his claim." Principal Rivera smiled.

"And so, considering all of this," the superintendent flipped over a page in his folder. He looked up. "We have decided to offer you a place in the Quileute Tribal School."

A beam formed on my face and Seth did a fist pump. They all laughed and I looked to Seth, wanting to hug him. We were going to school together!

"Of course, the issue of tribal traditions will make life a little difficult," the principal sighed, sitting back in his creaky chair. "There are days when we go to the beach and learn tribal-lore, along with trips to the forest and such, and as you know we have longer holidays but longer school days-"

"That's okay." I said confidently. "I like learning."

"As we've heard!" The principal laughed. "School begins on Thursday, and there are forms for you to sign," the superintendent handed over some papers to my grandparents and the principal began to explain each one. I turned excitedly to Harry and Seth.

"This is so great! But won't the elders be angry?"

Mr Clearwater smiled and sighed. "Yes, probably, but they know these things happen. They will get used to it."

"Eve would never take me away from the tribe." Seth grinned, wrapping a tight arm around me and squishing our faces together. "She loves me way too much."

I spluttered, letting out a laugh and forcing him away with a slap to the stomach. He choked but snickered.

The principal took us on a tour after the superintendent left for other business, and I learnt where my class was (only one teacher, only one classroom!). The library was one of the largest rooms, next to the mess hall, and the smell of books lulled me instantly. Outside, they had a small tennis and basketball court along with a football field. Picnic benches were by the doors to the mess hall and gymnasium, and the leaves on the trees swayed elegantly, creating shadows on the newly cut grass. It was a stone's throw from First Beach, which I could see from behind the trees.

"This year shall be awesome." Seth decreed as we walked through the field. I looked to my grandparents who were talking with the extravagant Mr Rivera and smiled softly. The past couple of months had been hard, but thankfully, I had met Seth. He was like a shining beacon of hope, giving me the same feeling I got every spring when I saw the violets bloom in the forest. He saw through the sadness that covered me like a veil and brought out the child in me. He was immature, idiotic and bedraggled. But he was right. I did love him in some strange way.

I grabbed his hand and placed my head on his shoulder. "It shall." I sighed happily, knowing the worst was over. For now.

END OF PART ONE

_**A/N: **_

_Hiyo. So, the end of part one! ;_; I'm going to upload another chapter in four days or so._

_Okay, so no more reviews yet. (UPDATE: sorry, my email wasn't working! Thanks for the guest review!) That's okay though, but I would really like to know what you guys think! What do you want, how fast paced you want this to be, the time between updates so you can read the new chapter in time... things like that! And also- most importantly- how I can improve! (That's one of the reasons I'm here after all.) So, please, review. Is this getting boring for you guys? What do you want to see in part two?_

_I'm on twitter now: enigmasparrow13_

_Thanks,_

_~enigmasparrow_


	10. Chapter Nine

**PART TWO: The Fighters**

**February 10****th**** 2006**

**9:20pm**

**Seth's POV**

"There's no way your fifteenth birthday will be as great as mine." I grinned at her as we caught our breath from running down to the waves. She gave me a look, placing her hands on her hips.

"My birthday was pretty good last year." She pouted. "Come on, going to the pizzeria after a zombie movie didn't do it for you?"

I laughed, crossing my arms and glancing behind us. Under the cliff was a large burning bonfire which cast shadows against the grey rock, and the sounds of our families and friends were muted from where we stood by the ocean. I could hear my dad laughing with Billy Black and chief Swan and a smile formed on my face.

"No, you're right. This is better." Eve said with a sigh, coming to stand closer to me. We sat on the slightly damp sand, wiggling our bare toes against the sea spray. It was getting pretty late, but thankfully it was a Friday, so we had all the time in the world. I laid back, gazing to the stars that glittered the dark sky. It was cold but I had my large brown jumper on, but even then I felt a little too toasty. Every time Eve and I came to the beach we had to dip at least our feet in. It was practically tradition.

"Be honest with me Seth." Evelyn said as she laid down too.

"Mm 'kay." I mumbled tiredly.

"Did you actually like my present?"

I curved a brow and twisted to see her expression. It was one of worry. I chuckled. "God, Eve, you are a worry-wart."

"Did you?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I _loved _it Eve." She had made me a mix CD of all our favourite songs and brought two _Legend of Zelda _posters for my room. Of course, she had got me a packet of _Twizzlers _too_. _"They're my favourite ones."

She smiled brightly and gazed up at the stars. They glittered in her large sea-coloured eyes, her skin as pale as milk under the moonlight. I smiled slightly to myself, crossing my arms and looking up to the sky as well.

"Hah-ch uh-way Evelyn!" Brady shouted from the car as Eve and I got out.

"Good night Brady!" Evelyn waved at him as we walked up to her gate. I grinned as she turned around to bid me goodbye.

"Thanks for coming."

She shrugged. "Eh, it was alright."

I lightly punched her arm and she scowled before laughing. She rubbed her eye and pulled her canvas bag over her shoulder. "Hope you had a great birthday Seth."

"I did. And it _will _be better than yours."

"Shut up." She beamed and reached over to give me a hug. I smiled and squeezed my arms tightly around her. "C-can't breathe…" She choked and I let her go with a chuckle. "You're getting buff Seth." She shook her head. "Just don't be like my brother and having protein shakes for breakfast."

"Miss out on breakfast? Hell _no!_" I smiled, turning back to the car. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye!" She trilled, opening the gate and running up to her house.

Brady was shifting his eyebrows up and down when I got back to the car. I rolled my eyes, punching him on the shoulder.

"Come on, you know it's not like that."

He guffawed. "She did give you some awesome presents though. But what _is _it with the Twizzlers?"

I beamed, looking around to the window, watching the moon and starlight brush down onto the canopy of the forest. "You wouldn't understand."

That night I had a nightmare. Of course, I have had nightmares before, but this was _so_ real. Like, ridiculously real. Usually, I could get over nightmares. Not this time. This one utterly scared me to my core, making me wake up in a cold sweat, my muscles aching and my head swimming. It was as if I was intoxicated.

I was walking through the woods, and it was summer. The sunlight filtered through the leaves, making the air slightly green. I squinted, looking up at the blue sky, not a trace of clouds in sight. I heard a laugh behind me and I turned, a smile lighting my face as I saw a young Evelyn run away from me. She appeared more golden in the sunlight, her feet bare and a white cotton dress on her.

I began to chase after her, relishing the sunlight and the happiness of being in our kingdom. I could hear everything- the birds, the grass and leaves swaying in the soft breeze, the creaking of the ancient trees around me, her breathless laughter as I ran after her.

Then she screamed and I ran faster, but it was if time had slowed down. Her scream pierced my mind and I jolted forward to only see a sheer drop over a cliff, the dark blue water crashing beneath me. My eyes widened and I screamed, briefly seeing blonde locks in the water before they disappeared. I jumped without thinking, my hopes shattering in pieces as I fell.

Irrationally, I hit the forest floor. I jumped up, my bones aching, my mind reeling. I could feel my heart in my chest thump painfully. The forest was no longer bright and golden. It was night time, the moon gone from the sky which was an inky mass of nothingness. I felt myself getting colder as I looked around myself. Shadows were everywhere, some looking like fleeting silhouettes. I swallowed cautiously.

Then, suddenly and out of nowhere, a massive black beast came forward, growling. I was frozen in shock, my heart thumping wildly. It continued to growl, bearing its teeth at me, its body poised like a ready spring. I then realised what animal it was. It was a wolf. A very big wolf mind that.

Then it ran past me and I turned, instantly seeing Evelyn, my family surrounding her. The wolf lunged at her and she fell, my parents disappearing like mist, my sister fading.

That was when I woke up. It was early morning and I had forgotten to close my curtains, so the dull morning light filtered through. My body was shaking, my stomach rolling with nausea.

I dressed as quickly as I could, leaving a note for my mom, and set off into the early morning. I could feel tears biting at my eyes and I was still shaking. I shuddered as I meandered my way to First Beach. I didn't see anyone thankfully, but once I got close to the harbour, far off I could see a little fishing boat dip in beneath the waves. I rubbed my tired eyes, feeling like I hadn't got any sleep.

Kicking the pebbles of First Beach, I glanced to the cliff that had been in my dream. The dark waves crashed around it, creating deadly sea foam. If Evelyn really had jumped off there, then she'd be dead in minutes.

The thought made me cringe and I turned, deciding to make my way to her house. I was going there anyway, so best to start now. I took the route that didn't go through the forest and instead took me up the river and near Forks. It was longer, but I needed time to think.

The dream had struck a chord with me. Seeing a young twelve year old Evelyn run through the forest made me realise what I had lost- our childishness. Sure, we would be immature and joke with each other, but we never referred to the forest as our kingdom any more. We were growing up- it was a simple fact. But I wanted to travel back to that first summer I had spent with Eve- it was so full of life, just like the golden forest in my dream.

I began to chew on the Twizzlers which I had left in my coat pocket, remembering fondly of giving her a packet on the day we met. She had been so shy then, barely whispering her name to me. Of course, she had a good reason.

She had still not recovered from losing her parents. I knew she wouldn't ever recover, and neither would her brother. But at least he wasn't depressed any more. He was actually working as a chef in a small pizzeria in Port Angeles and always gave us discounts when we went there. I knew Evelyn was relieved to know he was alright now.

I blinked in the white sunlight, nearing Lake Ozette now. These paths were so familiar to me, so natural to walk on. Long summers meandering down them and winters shovelling the path so her grandparents could go grocery shopping… The memories were tangible to me. Having a best friend like Eve was great. We could catch eyes across the classroom and laugh behind our hands.

Once I got to her house it must've been seven or eight o'clock, and so I walked up to the door and knocked three times. After a few sounds of shuffling the door swung open to show a bleary eyed Evelyn. She smiled brightly at me, standing back so I could come in. I chucked my shoes off and she began to tell me that Logan was making breakfast. He grinned at me from behind the stove, an apron with a pretzel on it around him. I remembered Eve getting it for him last Christmas.

"Sup?" I greeted, sitting next to Evelyn at the breakfast bar.

"Nothing much," Logan said as he flipped a pancake, "how was your birthday?"

"Awesome." I beamed and Eve elbowed me softly.

"He thinks mine won't be as awesome." She pouted. Logan laughed as he produced two plates. They always made more for me because sometimes I just came without any call- just like this morning.

"You two." Logan shook his head as he pulled up a seat. "You're very cute, you know that?"

I scowled. "She's the cute one. I can be mean and horrible if I want to."

"Oh, yeah." Evelyn mumbled sarcastically. I looked to her, seeing she was cutting her pancakes slowly. She smiled, glancing at me. "Oh, come on Seth! You're the kindest guy I know."

I rolled my eyes and began eating. "You mustn't know many good guys then." I grinned with a mouthful of food. She made a face and stuck her tongue out at me.

Later, when Eve and I decided to go to First Beach, I lapsed into a thoughtful silence. The dream was constantly in the back of my mind, making me frightful of the night and of the forest. I walked slowly and with caution, and after a while, Evelyn began to notice.

"You look like a little mouse Seth." She murmured, eyeing me. I blanched and we came to a stop. "What's going on?"

"Nothing…" I began to walk again, faster, my heart beginning to beat harder.

"Don't give me that Seth Clearwater." She crossed her arms once she caught up with me. "I know you better than any person on this earth. And I know when you're lying. So, if you please, could you tell me?"

God, she knew exactly what to say. It made me feel slightly guilty keeping it from her, to be honest. I sighed, deflating, and turned to her. I leant against a tree, the nausea making a quick comeback.

"I had a nightmare." I mumbled. Her eyes quickly became confused. "I know, I know we all have nightmares," I said quickly, "but this… this one was so real…"

She came to stand by me, uncrossing her arms, a sympathetic look lighting her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"No, it's okay." I sighed as we began to walk again.

"You can tell me about it if you want." She said softly. I glanced to her.

"We were in the forest, and we were young again." I began to explain. "But then you screamed and you fell off the cliff and I jumped after you… but I landed in the forest and there was a huge black wolf growling at me." I swallowed, bile rising in my throat. "It lunged forward and attacked you." For a moment, I tried to concentrate on the woods and the sounds which sounded so loud in her silence.

Finally, I turned to her.

She was extremely pale, worryingly so, and her eyes were enormous, flickering like flames. She suddenly morphed into a creature I didn't understand, and for a moment, I remembered the piercing scream from my dream and blanched.

"I… I saw it." She gasped, clutching her stomach. Her legs buckled underneath her and I lunged forward, catching her just in time. She flopped, all of the energy zapped from her. "I—I saw it Seth… I saw the wolf."

"What? When? Are you sure?" Panic flooded through me and suddenly being in the forest seemed like a very bad idea.

She shivered in my arms. "A long time ago… the... the day my parents died." She whispered, looking to me with her large, sea green eyes.

"That long ago?" I said quietly with disbelief.

"Y-yes, Logan and I saw it when we were watching the deer family… it ate the doe Seth." Tears burst in her eyes and she hid her face in my shoulder. My pulse began to get harder and I gently set her on her feet.

"It's not a good idea to be in the forest…" I glanced around us worriedly. I placed my hands on her shoulders, gazing into her afraid eyes. "Let's go back to yours for today, alright?" She nodded a little and I took her hand solidly, leading us back to her house.

**_A/N: _**

_Ch'ya! Hello everyone :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Part two is on it's way! I'm so excited for this! Teenage angst is a very fun thing to write ;) If you follow me on twitter ( enigmasparrow13) then you'd know this is one day early (because I'm a nice person). Hope you all have a lovely day and review review review! (P.S: thank you to everyone who reviewed already! It makes me extremely happy.)_

_~enigmasparrow_

_(P.P.S: yes, there is an actual Quileute language and I found some basic words that they used. Cool, huh?)_


	11. Chapter Ten

**Friday 10****th**** March 2006**

**8:19pm**

**Seth's POV**

Letting out a deep sigh I pulled myself from the car and to the front door. I could hear my mom lock it behind me and I blinked tiredly, opening the door and smelling dinner straight away. My stomach growled and I rushed forward without thinking, reaching the kitchen and seeing my dad frying some fish. I breathed in deeply and he glanced around to me.

"Hi dad." I greeted, resting my elbows on the counter.

"Hey." He grinned, flipping a fish. "How's Evelyn?"

"Great. She helped me with my homework."

"Of course she did." He shook his head lightly and began plating the food. Mom shouted upstairs for Leah, who I could hear stomping around her room. I rolled my eyes, sitting down with a thump at the dining table and pouring myself some water. Dad came in slowly with the plates and then my mom with the food. Leah sat down next to me grudgingly and I glanced to her- seeing she had her cell under the table and was texting.

"Thanks." I smiled at my mom as she gave me my dinner and began digging in right away. I had eaten at Eve's- her grandpa's delicious sloppy joes- but I was still ravenous a few hours later.

"Slow down Seth!" My mom exclaimed. I jumped, realising I was dangerously close to getting sauce all down my shirt.

"Sorry mom." I gave her a sheepish smile.

Leah rolled her eyes beside me. "You're ridiculous Seth."

"Hey!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I don't even know why that pale face even likes you." She said, her eyes becoming dark.

"_Don't _call her that." I growled.

"Hey, stop it-"my mom began to say, but Leah was already at it.

"Don't you know why I have barely any friends any more? It's because you're so _selfish _to bring her to the tribal school and people don't want to associate with her!"

"Maybe it's because you're horrible." I muttered.

Her eyes widened and she suddenly got to her feet. "_What did you call me?!"_

"Leah, calm down!" Mom cried.

"I said you were _horrible _Leah! What kind of sister _are _you?" Anger began to rise through me and I stood to my feet, matching her gaze.

She began shaking, gripping the back of the chair. Suddenly, I heard the wood splinter and my eyes widened as she pulled up her hand. She had pulled a huge chunk out of it.

"Whoa-"

"I don't feel so good…" Leah moaned, stumbling backwards and hitting the cabinet. She was getting redder and looked at me with dark eyes. "You should have never met her."

I shook my head in disbelief. How could she say such things?

She rose to her feet. "I think she's disgusting. She's an embarrassment. She'll just force you away from the tribe. Just because she's _pale _and _interesting_. God, it's sick! She looks unwell all the time!" She began shouting.

"Leah?" I whispered.

"What do you think will happen?!" She screamed at me. "Do you think she'll want to stay in the tribe forever?! _Do you think she'll stay just for you?!_"

Then, in a matter of seconds, something happened that completely changed everything.

She turned. _Into a wolf._

The beast was huge and grey and my eyes widened, turning to see my father fall out of his chair. Time seemed to slow down as I realised what was happening to him.

He was having a heart attack.

The anger burst through me like never before. Anger at the world, at the dreams that had tormented me, at the words Leah had shouted. It crippled me and I fell to the floor, an excruciating pain filling me, my bones feeling as if they were breaking. I screamed as white hot agony filled me, tightening at my heart.

And then, in the matter of seconds, when I opened my eyes everything was different. I felt... bulkier… and my vision was more advanced. I could see colours I never knew existed. I could hear _everything_.

_Seth? _Leah's voice came in my mind. I looked instinctively around to see the grey wolf before me. _Seth, what's happening to us? _

_Us? _I looked down, seeing a mass of grey and sandy fur meeting my eyes. I yelped, suddenly hearing my mother weeping. Leah and I turned, seeing she had our father in her lap, tears streaming down her face as she clutched his head.

_No._

_Not my dad._

Panic hit me and I ran through the patio door, which seemed to break away easily around me. I could hear Leah running beside me and then in front of me, and I ran until I could barely hear anything any more.

"_Hey. How's Evelyn?"_

"_Great. She helped me with my homework."_

"_Of course she did."_

**_A/N:_**

_Cello everyone :) Oh such sadness :'( Now things will _really _get going! Thank you for the lovely reviews :D. I know this chapter is short, so do you want another one early? Tell me and I'll post another chapter VERY soon :DDDD _

_Please follow me on twitter ( enigmasparrow13) for regular updates on this story, future stories, and generally anything I'm doing!_

_Also, review!_

_~enigmasparrow_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Tuesday 14****th**** March 2006**

**Evelyn's POV**

The world was a steady stream of black.

I stood immersed in it all and it was suffocating. The words they spoke and sang hit me deep in my heart, and though the loss was different for my parents, this felt so much worse. Because this time, I not only had I lost a mentor, but my best friend.

No one had seen Seth for four days. I rung his house everyday multiple times, but all that came up was an automated message from Sue Clearwater explaining they were busy preparing for the funeral of her husband.

School had been rough. My friend, Gina, and Brady and Collin were all dubious to what was going on. It was awful not knowing. It killed me every time I looked at the space next to me where Seth sat. There were no words to how lost I felt without him. Just to hear his voice- even over the phone- would ease my troubled mind.

The sobs choked me as I leaned into my grandpa's side, and he wrapped a sturdy arm around me. Logan was quiet on my other side, his hands folded in front of him, his fair head bowed to the grave.

Because Harry Clearwater was one of the best people in the world, he had chosen to follow his grandfather and be buried in the Forks graveyard. Of course, the elders weren't so happy about that, but it was his final will and they couldn't say anything against it. Seth's great grandfather's grave had bright daises upon it and I looked to them sadly. Seth hadn't put them there. His mother had this morning. My throat tightened with a familiar anxiety and I felt as if I was going to collapse.

"_I'm Seth, by the way."_

_I looked to him, seeing he was already gazing at me with his friendly brown eyes. I brought out my hand._

"_Hi Seth. I'm Evelyn."_

The silver disk shone in the grey afternoon light, showing the name of Harry Clearwater in curving letters. When I remembered all he had done for me the tears kept coming up. He had gotten me into the Tribal School and always believed the relationship between me and Seth was special. He was now gone, with my parents in some place else.

I liked to think that he and them would be friends. When I tried to imagine my parents now, they would be holding hands and standing next to me. Sometimes, when the loneliness got too much, I would come here to this graveyard. I didn't have any flowers or anything, and I rarely told anyone where I was going, but that didn't matter. My parents' earthly bodies were in this soil. The lifeforms I knew so well for twelve years were planted here like greenery.

They now had proper headstones. They were light grey, both curved with a plant pot between them. Their names, so delicately carved, were on the surface of the stone. On my mothers, there was a carved violet, and on my fathers, a tree. I had made sure they were like that. When my father was alive, he had always wanted to be outside. He worked a desk job- the only job he could get- and when he got home, he would always be so tired. But he loved trees. He loved how each of them was unique and curved, the branches splayed out like a peacock's feathers.

I still missed them. I would always miss them.

But I would never forget them.

Like I wouldn't forget Harry. He had been a stepping stone for me and I wanted to make him proud.

But still. I gently touched the temporary head stone while everyone went for refreshments. Tears sprung in my eyes and anger rose in me for Seth. _Where the hell are you?_

"Thank you." I whispered tenderly. "I'll miss you Harry. You reminded me of my dad in so many ways." I sniffed, the tears dripping from my eyes. "A-and I'll miss your fish pie."

I let out a shuddered breath and stood, smoothing out my dark grey dress and rubbing my right eye.

When I turned, my eyes instantly went to the bench. The figure was familiar, but different. _How is that even possible? _My throat tightened again and I fisted my hands, moving forward and onto the stony path, my eyes boring into his back.

Then, something caught me off guard. My eyes widened when I realised.

"You cut your hair?" I whispered out loud. I didn't _mean _to say it. I wanted to yell at him and punch him. He turned, looking surprised to see me. His hair was short now, showing off the sharp corners of his jaw and his neck. He looked so much more defined and muscled, but still lanky in a way. Tears burst in my eyes again and I turned around, not wanting to see him. The tree's swayed in the wind, the corners of houses just about visible over the stone wall. The path moved through the graves to the gate on my left. Since it was March, there were no flowers out- just daisies in the grass. It made me pine for spring, and for the violets.

I could feel his eyes on my back and I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. My hands were shaking and so I forced them into fists again. Summoning all of my courage, I turned sharply and jumped to see he was standing close to me.

Tears were in his molten brown eyes and he looked down, away from my threatening gaze.

"I-I'm sorry Eve-"

"Where did you go Seth?" I asked quietly.

He glanced up to me and sighed. "I missed you Evelyn."

I sighed too and hugged him quickly. He, however, wrapped his large arms around me, pulling me tightly to his chest. He was _so _warm- almost as if he was ill. Maybe that was it. Maybe...

But that didn't mean he couldn't pick up the phone or answer the door. We could've had this hug days ago if he just let me in.

Also, his smell was amazing, just like the forest and the sea. He was wearing very casual clothes, not at all suitable for a funeral. I tried very hard to not be lulled into him and so I forced myself away. Man, he was strong. I only got away because he let go of me.

"I'm sorry too, Seth." I told him without looking at him in the eye. I glanced to his father's grave, tears welling up in my eyes again. "But what happened?" I whispered, looking up to him. He was so different.

It felt like... he wasn't my Seth.

"I'm still here Eve," he placed his hands on my arms. "I'm still here... It's still me."

I swallowed, gazing into his eyes which looked terrified. "This changes things." I murmured, my eyes flickering. "It... won't be the same any more." A sob attached to my throat but I willed it away. I loosened his grip on me and took a step back. I didn't meet his gaze. "I'm going home."

"Eve, wait-"

I looked to him. "Seth."

"Please don't leave." He brought out a packet of Twizzlers, holding them out to me. "Please Eve, don't go."

Tears pricked in my eyes. It was too painful to see him like this. I began to run, passing my parent's graves, moving to the gate, stopping and glancing around. He was on the bench, his head in his hands, his body gently quivering.

It felt as if the world was fading. I tried to remember the Seth I knew, and though I was looking at him, it was as if I _wasn't. _It was like he was a ghost.

_Seth's POV _

I couldn't take it.

Sprinting into the forest, I shredded my human form, morphing painfully into a beast of the night. I tore through the greenery, my paws digging into the earth, the words of my pack stinging in my ears as I ran.

"_It... won't be the same any more."_

I had fooled myself to think that everything would be alright if Evelyn was here. The distance between us was unbearable- it was surprising, how much her words cut me. I just wanted to screw my eyes shut and hold my breath until I became dizzy. It was an unspoken rule that we should always be near each other, on the other end of the phone, able to contact each other any time.

Now she was gone. I saw it switch off in her eyes, just like a candle blowing out. She had given me the same look three years ago when I met her on the bench. The sadness was like water moving around her, keeping her submerged and not letting her breathe life in.

_Seth! _My sister's voice cut through and I looked up, realising I was overlooking the sea, the cliff crumbling away under my large paws. Unsettled, I took a few steps back, but not far enough to put me out of danger.

_Jesus Seth, you scared the crap out of us. _Jacob murmured behind me. I glanced around, seeing the whole pack standing under the fern of trees.

_What?! What is it you want? _I yelled at them.

Sam rose out of the undergrowth and I cowered instantly. He growled.

_Calm yourself Seth. _Sam warned.

_But you don't understand. _I whimpered, trying to forget her scream in the nightmares I had. _She's gone... She's really gone..._

_Not yet. _Said Sam. He turned to the others. _Be off with you! Back to guarding the border. _

They all left hurriedly, apart from Leah, who's dark eyes held onto mine before walking smoothly away. I let out a wolfish sigh, beginning to pad back onto stable land.

_I'm sorry. _I told Sam, who was walking ahead of me. He huffed.

_I know you are Seth. You're a good kid, a good kid who has had some bad times. Right?_

I shrugged. _Everyone has bad times._

_We're wolves though. We just happen to have a lot more crap than most people._

_Amen. _I sighed, looking to him. _I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to scare the pack._

His eyes softened. _It's alright. Now, go on. To the tribal border._

I nodded and began to run, thinking of how kind Sam was most of the time... but he had devoured a deer right in front of Eve and plagued my nightmares. He was the symbol for our pack, the heart of it, throwing out orders and keeping the tribe safe. The nightmares were just to show me that Sam was above me- that he could destroy me without a second thought.

It seemed like the nightmares were a shared thing.

**A/N:**

_**Meep. Review please :)**_


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Wednesday 15****th****March 2006**

**Evelyn's POV**

In the early waking hours I dragged myself out of bed, tying the laces of my boots and grabbing my coat. I hadn't slept very well- unsurprisingly. The image of him was circling around and around in my head, making me speechless with sadness.

I missed him. I mean, of course I would, but this time it felt like I had _lost _him.

And so I began my trek to the only place where I could really think. The graveyard. I wanted to confront my parents, ask for their forgiveness to my cowardice. I knew I couldn't see or hear them, but every time the wind billowed through the trees it felt as if they were trying to communicate with me.

Maybe I was crazy. It wouldn't be the first time.

I moved on the edge of the road like a homeless person, hunched in on myself, my hands taut on my satchel. The weather was the usual- grey and damp. The dew clung to the greenery and air, moistening my skin and fluffing my blonde hair- which I wore under a beanie. I sniffed, feeling a cold attach to me as I walked.

Eventually, I abandoned the road because it lead to the highway. I hiked through the forest, the world around me a stark reminder of what I had lost. I was all alone in the cold, the sky above me dark grey, rain threatening. I was a human in an animal world, though I felt as if I associated with the wildlife better than with my own kind.

Reaching the graveyard finally, I opened the gate cautiously and moved my way in. The flowers were still upon Harry and his granddad's grave, along with my parents, which my brother and I had placed there before the funeral. They were primroses and daffodils, droplets of water dripping off the petals.

I nodded gently to Harry and continued to my parents. I knew the ground was wet but I didn't care. I knelt by them, my dark green jeans getting damp instantly.

For a moment, I just stared at the headstones, remembering us dancing in the living room together, the fifties music blaring on the old stereo. Our laughter vibrated the windowpanes and the pictures, which showed baby Logan and me, my dad with Logan on his shoulders and holding my hand, my mom and I standing on the beach barefooted, the hems of our summer dresses wet from us running in and out. She was so young- just as my grandma had said. Some people had asked if she was my older sister when I was an infant and I hadn't been embarrassed to point out to them proudly that she was in fact my mom.

"Hi, dad," I gently touched the flowers by his headstone, "mom," I did the same for her. I let out a shaky sigh. "I don't know if you saw what happened yesterday at Harry's funeral, but I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I didn't mean to be nasty to Seth- though I realised it might have come off that way. But he looked so _different_, did you see? I-I don't know what to do," I sobbed, rubbing my eyes. I sniffed. "I don't know what to do! He's so important to me and it's like he's disappearing right before me. What do I do? What _should _I do?" I bit my lip, my hands attaching together in a prayer. I don't know if I believed in any God, but I wanted to believe in a heaven and that my parents and Harry were there right now, looking down on me.

I closed my eyes. "Please, help me. I want to be with Seth, mom, but I don't know how. He scares me. I- I love him so much." I sobbed hard, my head falling into my hands, my cries barely audible to the world.

I knelt there for what seemed a very long time, praying for an answer. It felt like they were in my grasp- like I could just reach out and hold my parents, cry with them, tell them about Seth and all the wonderful friends I had made.

And yet they were so far away. I sniffed, running my nose on my coat sleeve and standing blearily. I smoothed my hand over both of their headstones, my throat tight, my eyes stinging from tears. I hated crying- especially in front of Seth- and tried to avoid it. I sighed, my shoulders slumping and picked two daisies, placing them on top of the stones, bare to the elements.

I began to walk away with a lump in my throat, feeling as if eyes were watching me from every direction. It was as if I was lost- lost within myself, distant as the moon. I remembered Seth shaking on the bench yesterday and my heart ached even more.

My eyes were glassy as I meaninglessly meandered my way beside the road. I gently held my hand out to run across the ferns, the wetness clinging to my fingers. I saw nothing but the green and grey. Time felt very soft, moving slowly as I walked. I didn't know where I was going. Nothing had a purpose any more. I was all alone, the love gone, no way out.

It was getting darker as I began to walk through the forest again, creating maps in my mind, pretending this was a world of dark and beasts were hunting me in the shadows. My legs ached but I didn't care. The loneliness was unbearable. It harked back to the week my parents died. Logan was gone, delirious to life, my grandparents seeing lawyers and planning the funeral. I had sat in my old room, gazing out the window, the tears making paths down my cheeks like they were now.

I'd give anything to see Seth grin at me again.

I stopped, my heart beating faster.

Yes. I'd give _anything_.

"_I-I love him so much."_

I choked, my hand flying to my mouth as I took in my surroundings, the veil fading away. The sky above me was very dark, and I had no idea where I was. My stomach suddenly growled and I bit my lip, tears coming into my eyes again.

I began to run, my feet slipping on the wet, muddy ground, my heart thumping like mad. _Seth_! I screamed in my mind. _Seth, nothing matters any more- nothing but us. I know you're still there. I won't give up on you!_

Suddenly, my feet slipped and I fell down a bank which I didn't know existed and I screamed as I crashed onto a boulder.

A dark wave rushed over me, pulling me under.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello everyone :) Such sad chapters, but happiness is coming soon. Thank you for the reviews and to answer the **__Guest __**review: "have they imprinted?" It's a surprise! There are so many little secrets in this story, and that's a biggie! So I don't want to tell you yet. It'll make sense, I promise. **_

_**Thanks (and remember to follow me on twitter: enigmasparrow13), see you in two days for another chapter!**_

_**~enigmasparrow**_

_**P.S: any more questions? Then review or PM me and I'll be glad to answer!**_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Evelyn's POV**

The forest was bright and a city of gold, shining just like the sun, the light breeze caressing every leaf and shrub, the sky a clear, hot blue. It was peaceful in the meadow, the sounds of a bubbling stream nearby. It felt as if I was waiting for something- perhaps someone- but I didn't mind. Time could continue it's gentle pace and I would be patient, listening to the bees hum around me, the crickets far away in the long grass. I was warm in the sunlight, my eyes heavy from sleepiness. The world of the forest lulled me softly to sleep and ever so gently all the noises ceased.

I tried to open my eyes, but they were so heavy. I felt instantly lost, the sweet forest gone and I began to panic. I breathed out softly, opening my tightly shut eyes with all my might.

For a moment, all I saw was white.

Then, gradually, shapes became more defined and it was silent- so silent. There was a brown bear next to me, looking very soft, with a red bow around it's neck. I could see white flanks of cards on a stool next to me, the sounds of my breathing becoming more distinct with each passing second.

The sounds of footsteps gently came closer to me and a face I did not know appeared bleary before me.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" Asked the man.

I licked my lips, an acidic taste in my mouth. I blinked, feeling very slow. "Tired." I whispered mostly to myself.

"Could you tell me your name, please?" The stranger questioned.

I began to answer- it was right on the tip of my tongue- but then I realised I didn't know my name. I shook my head. "No... I don't know..."

"Do you remember what happened?"

I smiled and closed my eyes, the memories of the forest making their way to me, clouding this strange reality. I could hear sounds go off but I was pulled under, my world appearing to me once more. It was beautiful. People were there- people I did not know- and they danced under the sun, holding their palms out to me, begging me to join in.

Some looked familiar. There was a woman with a light yellow dress, the hem damp for some reason, her blonde hair falling around her in waves as she laughed, holding her hand out to me as they circled around and around.

I wanted to join in but there was something keeping me rooted to the spot. I couldn't move my legs and my eyes widened, looking to the woman as she smiled gently and began twirling again. I glanced around, seeing the forest morph into something darker. Shadows flickered their way over the grass to me, and I saw beasts of the night pad their way over.

I wanted to scream, but the beasts stopped, regarding me gently. I swallowed, finding I could walk, and began to step towards them, no fear in me now. They let me pass and followed me, guarding me as we disappeared into the dark forest.

Seth's POV

**Wednesday 15****th****March 2006**

**7:30pm**

The noises that were coming from the room stung in my ears and I pressed myself against the wall, desperate to know what was going on. Nurses were rushing in, the door swinging and I tried to look over them, to see the room, to see her.

"What's going on?!" Logan came running down the hall with a polystyrene cup of coffee, his eyes wide with dark shadows underneath them.

"I don't know." I whispered, feeling utterly useless as the door shut and the alarms went off. Logan came to stand by me. We were both alert, taut and ready for action, my muscles straining as I tried to hear what the doctor was saying through the wall. I was so confused and there were too many voices- too many sounds- that my new powers couldn't identify. I closed my eyes in remorse, slumping into the chair by the door.

"Will she die?" I asked quietly as Logan came to sit next to me. He was silent for a few moments.

"No. I know my sister. She won't die before her time." I glanced to him as he said it, and his eyes were far off, glazed over, his fingers shaking around the coffee mug.

Eve's grandparents were talking to the head of medicine, and had been so for the past fifteen minutes. Though they wanted me to stay, only immediate family could enter the room where Evelyn was. That made me pretty angry when the nurse shooed me away. I could feel the fire build up in my bones, but I pushed it away.

"Logan," I turned to him and his eyes flickered to me. I noticed then that his were a slightly darker colour than his sisters, almost like a storm over the sea. It fit him very well. "Does she hate me?"

He laughed and sighed sadly. "She could never hate you man. When I see her with you, all I can see in her eyes is absolute happiness. She's different around you. Whole. As if you two live in your own reality..." He sipped the coffee, glancing to his pocket and swiping out his cell. It was vibrating. "Hi Jean," he greeted into it. I could hear a high pitched woman's voice on the other line. "Yeah, looks like I can't come in today... I'm not sure about tomorrow, yeah, it's pretty bad. We're still not allowed in... thanks... yeah, see you soon. Bye." He hung up quickly and gulped some coffee down. "I'd tell you to go home, but I know you won't." He said, giving me a sad smile. "I'll go find us some dinner, okay?"

"Okay." I said quietly, sitting back and closing my eyes.

Some time later two nurses came out of the room with the doctor. I jumped up, instantly awake. The doctor- a sharp man with dark hair and glasses- turned to me after conversing to the nurses.

"Seth, is it?" He asked, pulling out his clipboard and checking things off.

"Yeah, is she alright? What happened?"

He sighed deeply, clipping his pen to the board and looking at me. "She woke up and I've diagnosed her as having short-term memory loss."

"What?" I breathed.

"The people being able to see her will be controlled. You might as well go home, or at least call your folks."

"I have to stay here." I said solemnly. "I'm not leaving her."

He sighed. "Alright. I'll get a nurse to get you a pillow." He began to walk away.

"Doctor?" I called.

He turned around. "Yes?"

"When will I be able to see her?"

He wrapped his arms around his clipboard. "You can go in when she's asleep. She cannot be awake to see you."

My eyes stung and I nodded, sitting back down and letting it sink in. He began to walk away again and I couldn't help but feel some resentment towards him. I knew he was just doing his job, so maybe it was the wolf in me. A nurse came by to give me two pillows and a blanket and after that Logan returned.

"My grandpa has gone home to get some stuff. Grandma is getting some food." He handed me a package and sat next to me. "So, we're sharing a blanket?"

I laughed as I opened up my dinner. "Nah, you can have it."

"At least we're not sharing a pillow." He yawned, slumping in his seat. I began eating my burger- with slimy cheese and onions- and told him about what had happened and what the doctor had said. His grandma came along with red eyes, quietly eating a sandwich. Logan hugged her after we finished and I stared down the corridor as they talked to each other. It was insanely quiet on this floor. I could hear Eve breathing and it consoled me until the time the doctor came back- talking to Logan's grandfather who was carrying a thick blanket and gym bag.

"One at a time, okay? Even when the body is asleep, the mind still wanders. Take it easy." Said the doctor and Mrs Hund hurried into the room, tears dripping from her eyes.

"We'll take her in for another CAT scan in the morning," said the doctor as we began talking. "Check for any bleeding and swelling- which there was earlier. She has a thick cut on the side of her forehead," he pointed to his own, "but luckily we didn't have to shave any hair off to get to the wound. She has broken the Trapezium bone in her wrist and has many bruises."

Eve's grandpa sighed, smoothing his forehead with his hand. "How long will she be in here?"

"There's no real telling yet, Mr Hund. It's a play and waiting game. Our main priority is to get her awake and keep her awake long enough to see her brain function properly."

His words gradually became muffled as I shifted my gaze from him to the ground below me. What if she would never wake up? I had just lost my father- the greatest role model I've ever had. I couldn't afford to lose Eve too. I was in this new world of supernatural abilities and though it was frightening, it was also sort of beautiful. Running as fast as you can, the ground hungering under your feet, your ears wide as they listened to every sound, the connection between the pack and the mental images they gave you. It fascinated me and I loved it, whereas my sister hated it. I knew she was on patrol right now, her mind linked with Sam's, her hatred boiling for him.

I wanted Evelyn to know about me. I didn't like there being secrets between us.

But... I knew Sam wouldn't allow it. Not only was Eve not part of the tribe, but she was a pale face. There was no way. Though they understood my relationship with her, it was difficult.

After a long, long time, it finally came to my turn to see Evelyn. I was apprehensive, my fingers shaking as I gripped the door handle. I breathed out and pushed forward, closing the door tightly behind me.

She lay upon the bed like Sleeping Beauty. Had I ever told her she was beautiful? Even with the large bandage on her forehead, the breathing tubes by her nose, the bruises and bandages on her arms. I stood rooted to the spot, remembering her afraid eyes looking to me yesterday, the words uttered from her. She was afraid. Afraid of me.

Rushing to her side, I gently took her good hand, her skin cold underneath mine. My eyes burned with tears but I held them in.

"Things are pretty serious, huh." I said in a barely audible voice. I sighed, gently pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Evelyn, _Eve_, wherever you are, listen to me. You might... you might not know who I am, but do you remember the forest? The kingdom? The running and the playing and the laughing? Oh God, Eve, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. Sam was the one who found you. Jake... Jake brought you back. Can you hear me? We all love you, Eve. We're all... human, really." I winced, knowing I was something between human and beast. "Eve, _I _love you, okay? I love your ridiculous furry hats and I love your fuzzy, wild hair. Just.. come back to me. Please."

Eve's POV

Thursday 16th March 2006

Though it was dark, it was peaceful.

I understood them, and they protected me. I hid behind their giant furry masses when the people kept trying to take me away. They growled at them, baring their sharp white teeth, their throats rumbling. They were quiet, really, and I enjoyed their company as we braced the sombre forest.

It was night all the time now. No golden trees or humming bees. The world would creak around me as we walked, the beasts showing their playful sides as they nuzzled my back, pushing me forward.

Sometimes there were flickers of that white room but I didn't like it. The faces there scared me, reminding me of the trapped, dancing people. Things were changing. I couldn't tell between reality and dream any more, and though I stayed with the beasts, it was like they were keeping me from that room, keeping me from the hurt, the pain.

But then the beasts disappeared and I had to open my eyes, the forest crumbling, my city destroyed, the sky a dark red, smoke piling up from the tree trunks and the dancing people twirling faster and faster and faster.

White.

It hurt my eyes and I blinked, my heart beginning to beat faster. Where were the beasts? Why had they left me? Who were these people pressing buttons on machines and smiling at me?

"Good afternoon." Said a man who walked around to me. I was pushed up, white blankets around me, soft and plump pillows behind me. "How do you feel today?" He asked, checking something on the clip board in front of him.

"What's going on?" I horsely whispered. His blue eyes softened and he sighed.

"Don't worry about that. It will make sense soon. You're completely safe here." He scratched the back of his head, regarding me. "Can you tell me your name please?"

This question again. It pained my mind to think about it. I looked around me, to the cards with bright colours on them, to the teddy bear that was now on the stool. I felt so tired, so _done _with this, but there was something telling me to keep trying.

A flash of a memory suddenly presented itself to me.

"Lynnie." I whispered, a warm feeling in my hands shooting up my arms, making my skin prickle with goosebumps. "Lynnie... that's my name."

The man looked concerned. "Great, well, how _do _you feel, Lynnie?"

I blinked slowly, letting the colours sink into my vision. "Confused... what's going on?"

"Do you want something to eat?"

I shook my head. "No. Tell me what's going on!"

"Calm down," he came over, his eyes gentle, "everything is fine. Do you know of anyone you would want to see?"

My throat tightened and tears burst in my eyes. "N-no... they're all dead... I'm alone."

He arched a brow, sitting in the armchair by the bed. "What do you mean?"

"My family all died a long time ago. I've been lost since then." I looked to my left hand which was in a thick cast. I lifted it up but it was heavy so I let it drop.

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know. Anywhere." I replied. The tears slowly made their way down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I'm making you upset, but we must know these things." He said. "Do you remember what happened?"

I shakily brushed the tears away with my good hand, my heart beating faster. "Erm... it... it was so dark, but I was safe. The beasts kept me safe." Would it make sense to him? Was I actually crazy? I didn't like this place. It was too clean. Too white. It smelt strange and not of the woods that I was used to. "Please, I'm scared. Tell me what's going on." I pleaded to him, wincing at the pain suddenly entering my mind.

He stared at me for a moment and then got up to talk to one of the women. She nodded and left immediately. The man looked down to his clipboard, writing things down quickly. My heart jumped and began to gallop.

The door opened to a tall man wearing a dark blue shirt and black jumper, jeans and sneakers. His hair was grey, almost white, and his skin was slightly tanned and scarred on his large hands. The other man smiled at me.

"Do you know who this man is?"

I swallowed, wanting to close my eyes and find the beasts again, but it felt like that world was gone now. I breathed gingerly in, biting my lip, tears forming in my eyes again.

"C-can I hold your hand?" I asked. It was a strange thing- as if the face gave me no uniqueness, but touch brought me into reality. The beasts- their fur ranged from soft to wiry, and I could tell between each one in the dark. Though it was bright in here, it still felt as if I was in the darkness.

The man came forward, sitting on the edge of my bed and gave me his weathered hand.

I gently took it, letting my fingers wander over the old scars, closing my eyes and breathing in. Then, memories of baking, of tall oak trees, of fishing, of laughter.

But, wasn't he dead?

My eyes opened and I hugged my grandfather tightly, ignoring the pain in my wrist and the tubes falling off me. He hugged me back carefully and I sniffed.

"I thought you died." I whispered.

"Just nightmares, darling." He told me and I opened my eyes, seeing he was watching me with the solid eyes I always remembered. "You always had night terrors as a young girl. Do you remember that?"

"S-so grandma, a-and Logan and mom and dad?" I whispered hopefully. His eyes saddened, wrapping his arms around me again.

"Grandma and Logan are safe. But your parents died, Evelyn. They died three years ago."

I gazed longingly out the window, the trees with splattering of blossoms and buds swaying in the breeze far away. The mountains were in the distance, looking foreboding and grey. Everything _was _grey, so desolate, so different from the forests of my alternate reality. I was alone again, my family not allowed to see me. I was in a quiet mourning, memories fluttering their way to me like butterflies. Memories of crying, of heads in hands, of flowers upon graves.

So much death. So much sadness. Was there anything worth living for any more? I no longer lived a life of dreams, which seemed to span for centuries. I felt old and tired, as ancient as the mountains outside the window.

I didn't want to sleep. My dream scape would be empty now, the beasts gone, guarding someone else. It was if I was waiting for something, or someone, and the words stopped on the tip of my tongue. I anticipated something, hungered for it in my belly, wished and hoped. Everyone left me alone to rest now, even the nurses. _I was not to be disturbed. _I didn't like this reality. It scared me. I was too vulnerable, too weak.

When night came, I curled on my side as I used to, pulling the teddy to my chest and stroking it's soft fur. It just made me feel more lonely, more disconnected.

I vaguely heard the door open yet I didn't do anything. I let the tears build up inside of me. I wanted my mom. I wanted her to pull me close and tell me she wasn't dead.

I sniffed, a sob rising in my throat and I hugged the bear closer, my tears making his fur messy.

"Eve?"

I glanced up at the voice, it startling reminding me of something, and I saw the tall man child gazing at me with large brown eyes. Oh, how he was beautiful. His dark hair was short, messy, his eyes tired though he looked wide awake now.

He came closer, and the smell of him washed over me as he sat down on the edge of my bed, careful to not sit on me. He smelt like the forest. The golden forest of my dreams. I looked at him, my blue eyes meeting his. _Eve. He called me Eve. _

"_Nobody's called me Eve before." _

"_Do you not like it?"_

"_No, I like it."_

Gingerly, I took his large hand, marvelling at his warmth as I reminded myself of the contours of his palm. How could I forget him? He was the most important being in my entire life.

Tears dripped from my eyes and I let out a sad laugh, looking to him. "You came back for me."

He smiled, the same smile he always gave me, soft and sweet. "I'll always come back for you, Evelyn."

We hugged each other and I melted into his warmth, huddling into him. My Seth. He was here all along.

**A/N: **

_**Hullo everybody. I'm so pleased you all like this story- I've had nothing but lovely reviews. It's awesome :D**_

**_Thank you again,_**

**_~enigmasparrow_**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Saturday 18****th****March 2006**

**4:32pm**

**Evelyn's POV**

It felt odd to be in my room again.

Like I hadn't thought it would still exist for me, that my primrose yellow sheets wouldn't be crisp, the books on my shelves wouldn't be standing neatly, my window seat not holding my old stuffed animals.

I huffed as I sat down, a small bag carrying the cards and bear in my good hand. My room smelt fresh and was cold, feeling as if it belonged to another girl and not me. I had changed. Something was different in my heart and I felt like I had lived a hundred lives... though I was still here, in this body.

Seth had to go somewhere. I didn't know where, and I knew he couldn't tell me. It hurt me, to say the least, because he had changed too. Parts of the happy, bubbly Seth I knew were gone. I wanted to comfort him in the loss of his father but he was never around. He didn't bring it up. He was always asking about me, keeping me above him.

It wasn't right. I wanted to amend things instead of making them worse. My ordeal with losing my memory had left a scar on me. I never wanted to forget again. I had to make things right. I had to understand, though it was hard to.

Seth was with other people now. I just had to make sure I was still there, that person he could always run and talk to. To be the arms he could cry in.

And, part of me wanted him to be there to stroke the tears out of my eyes, too.

But, for now, I was lonely again. Not as lonely as I was in the hospital, but lonely enough to pine for company. I spent time watching Logan trying to beat a level on his gaming console, laughing when he failed at the boss and silently remarking how Seth could do it in a heart beat. My brother was really a man now, not something awkward and in-between, but grown and defined, a five o'clock shadow under his jaw, his hair a darker blonde these days. He was happier. He loved his job and spent time with friends, taking road trips to the Canadian border and to California. He wasn't that afraid boy like all those years ago. Though he still saw Dr Eathom sometimes, he was basically on his own now.

He sighed heavily after his umpteenth attempt, throwing the controller onto the coffee table and sitting back. He lolled his head over to me, giving me a tired grin.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fab." I mumbled, giving him a smile.

"So, where's Seth these days, huh?" He turned the TV box on and began flicking through the channels.

"Busy." I shrugged, an uncomfortable spite hitting me. Was it jealously? I don't know. I just missed him. "Things are different now."

"I can see that." Logan let out a laugh, settling on _Extreme Makeover. _"He really does care about you though. Man, that kid is like a hurricane. Leaves you completely unsettled."

"His impact is immense, for sure." I said quietly. Logan smiled sadly, looking to me.

"It'll be alright in the end." He sighed heavily, "if it's not alright, then it's not the end." He winked and wrapped an arm around me, leaving the conversation at that.

**Monday 20****th****March 2006**

**3:50 pm**

I ran down the stairs, my heart pumping fast as I opened the front door. Seth grinned at me, his eyes lighting up as he came in, a large folder in his hands. Hopping from foot to foot I grinned at him too as he shut the door behind him.

"Hi." I beamed. He chuckled, taking his backpack off.

"Hello... aren't you a bit jumpy today?" He questioned. I sighed deeply, happy he was finally here. He dropped his things and hugged me tightly, placing his chin on top of my head. Breathing in his scent, I smiled to myself, closing my eyes. I was now complete with him here, and though many questions filled me, I let them go. He was now here, holding me. Anything else didn't matter to me.

We sat in the living room together, him helping me with my homework he brought back for me. I was still a little wary in my mind, like I was away with the fairies, and Seth kept chuckling when I couldn't do simple maths problems. I narrowed my eyes at him every time and he shut up, quickly helping me. Before long we were done and watching TV together, him telling me about what was happening at school.

"Didn't have to catch up on much." He murmured. "Luckily Gina helped."

"How is she? I haven't talked to her in a while." I said, pulling up my legs and resting back my head.

"She said she'll call you today. But she's fine. Worried about you." He smiled at me.

"What about Brady and Collin?"

His smile vanished. "Er... I didn't talk to them."

"Why?"

He shook his head, looking back to the television. "Just didn't."

I saw a flicker of the Seth I didn't know and I mentally sighed. I pulled myself closer to him, giving him some of my blanket. He smiled tiredly, wrapping an arm around me, keeping me warm.

Feasting upon roast vegetable soup and home made bread, I kicked my legs under the table, listening to my grandpa talk to Seth. I had told him last night that I didn't want to make Seth uncomfortable in any way. Any questions about his hair, gain in muscle and height or his disappearance were out of the question.

My grandma had been to a friends most of the day and had driven to my brother's work to pick him up. So, it was just me, Seth and my grandpa. Seth had seemed to relax a lot, and I knew he was more comfortable around my grandpa. It wasn't that he didn't like my grandma. She was just a bit more... sturdy, like a rock, no nonsense. I remember being a little scared of her as a young child.

After dinner Seth had to go. It was earlier than I was used to and so I followed him disheartened to the front door. He opened it, pulling his backpack onto his shoulder and turning around to me. He sighed, seeing my expression.

"Chin up lass." He smiled sadly, reaching over to hug me. I embraced him tightly, hardly daring to let go, almost hurting my wrist. But he had to let go and I watched him leave, walking home through the darkness. He promised me he'd be safe and keep to the roads. I had a feeling he wasn't being truthful.

Gina called a little while later. She was her usual bubbly self- making me smile though I felt like crying. She was a little geeky- like me, honestly- with mounds of curly black hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was more confident than me, but not overly confident, and I knew she had been friends with Seth before I came along.

"How are Brady and Collin?" I asked her while sitting on the stairs, a quilt around me.

"Miffed." She replied with a sigh. "They tried to talk to Seth but he blatantly ignored them. Said he had to 'do stuff', and, well, we all thought that 'stuff' was... er, you know," she sniffed loudly, deliberately, on the other end of the line.

"Seth is not a drug addict." I told her.

She laughed. "But his muscles! Mmm! He has got to be on steroids like the other guys."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe that."

"Yeah, so that's that basically. You're coming back soon, right?" She asked hopefully. "We'll break down without you. I know Seth will. He looked at your chair longingly all day..."

"Shut up." I smiled a little. "You know it's not like that."

I could almost see her rolling her eyes. "Yeah, okay. You come back soon, alright? I'm coming over there to _kick _your ass if you don't."

"I'll be back soon. I promise."

I retreated to my room, huddling under my blankets in the darkness, the curtains drawn back so the moonlight could come through. Despite talking to Gina, I felt so desperate, so entirely alone. Seth meant so much to me. He had saved me once. Now he was falling through my hands like sand, like I had been falling. It would only be a matter of time until he was completely gone.

**Thursday 24****th****March 2006**

**11:12am**

Breathing in the fresh air, I climbed out of the car, walking with Logan down to the ocean. I wrapped my arms around myself, the breeze cold and brittle against me. The sea was a dark, swelling form before me, the foam frothing up on the grey sand. I blinked in the white light, my brother coming to stand next to me, his hands on his hips. I gingerly lifted my arm which was still in it's cast, a sling helping me carry it's weight and keeping it out of the way.

Logan let out a sigh and we were quiet, beginning to walk up the sand and to the multicoloured pebbles and driftwood. I had begun to feel slightly claustrophobic in the house, and luckily Logan had the day off today and we had decided to go to the beach together. I enjoyed his company. I got so little of it these days.

We sat by the driftwood tree, watching the waves move quietly, the small islands standing amidst large shards of rocks. Far out to sea I spotted a fishing boat, dipping gently beneath the waves.

"I have to tell you something." Logan said abruptly. I looked to him, seeing he was paler, his eyes wide. I narrowed my eyes.

"What is it?"

"I was going to tell you weeks ago, but so much has happened... but I have to tell you now."

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

He swallowed, looking at me straight in the eye. "I'm moving out." A smile lit his face.

My lips parted with surprise, my heart galloping. _No... not Logan too._ I felt tears burn in my eyes but I pushed them away, smiling and jumping up to hug him. "Wow, t-that's great Logan!"

"Yeah?" He pulled back to look at me.

I smiled, rubbing my eyes. "Yes, of course!"

"I was going to look at apartments in Port Angeles today. That's why I got the day off."

"Oh," I punched him lightly on the arm. "That's why."

He grinned. "I figured I'd pile up some money and then start to go for some cooking courses in Seattle..."

"Whoa! That's brilliant Logan. You've got it together." I smiled, though I was suffocating inside. "Much more than I have."

"What? I thought-"

I shook my head as we began to meander back up the beach. "I have no idea what I want to do."

"What do you like? Reading, writing, the outside-"

I shrugged as I hugged myself. "I don't know... I don't have any aspirations any more. It feels like... like I'm losing myself in some ways."

"Evelyn... are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course." I told him, assuring him with a smile. "You do what you have to do, Logan. I trust you."

"But do you trust yourself?"

I narrowed my eyes, not understanding at first and looking to the horizon. But then it sunk in.

"_I- I don't think I like myself any more..."_

Logan didn't trust himself once. And, if it wasn't for me, he would be in a right state now. I had made him go to the doctor. But what about me? Was I... was I going down the same road he was?

Logan eventually said he'd sit on the beach for a little bit while I continued to walk. It felt like I cried so much these days, but this time, I couldn't stop the tears from coming into my eyes. I let the wind push and batter me as I made my way up the beach.

Knowing that I'd probably get a cold and that Logan would be worrying about me, I stopped on the edge of the cliff, watching the horizon, preparing to turn around. In the corner of my eye I could see a small hut like house- something I had often passed on walks and admired. Trees surrounded it and small, delicate wind chimes hung on the veranda.

As I turned, I looked to it.

It wasn't as far away as I thought. I saw a large truck pull up to it and tanned men all jumped out, hooting and laughing. All of them were shirtless.

And one of them was Seth.

My breath caught- it was so surprising to see him with those people. We had made fun of them only weeks ago. My eyes widened and I gasped audibly to see them laugh loudly with him, and Seth- _smiling so happily- _said a witty joke and they laughed harder.

The tears didn't stop. They began to go into the little house but Seth looked around, and, suddenly, his eyes met with mine, and his smile vanished.

His eyes widened and he began walking to me.

I bristled and turned, running as fast as I could, remembering a not too dissimilar situation when he had been chasing after me in happiness, catching me as we fell over breathless with laughter, our stomachs aching.

Clutching my mouth as the tears continued to fall, I got to the beach, sprinting past Logan who was looking at me with wide eyes. I almost fell over as I got to the car, slamming the door behind me. Logan got in soon after.

"What the hell-"

"Just go!" I exclaimed, sobs coming loudly from my chest now. I glanced over to see Seth running up the beach. Logan started the car and we pulled away. I looked around, only briefly, to see Seth's arms fall to his sides, his eyes closing in remorse. I bit my quivering lip, turning back around to see Logan looking at me warily. I pulled my legs up to my chest, the tears slowing but still coming. I rested my head on the window, my heart gently breaking, just like petals falling from a rose.

**Next chapter:**

"Go home Seth." Eve mumbled as she walked down the hall. I chased after her, grabbing her hand. She stopped, looking at me and narrowing her eyes. "Seth, _leave me alone."_

"No. No I won't."

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am leaving three days between each update now so people can catch up. See you in a couple of days! :D**_

_**~enigmasparrow**_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Thursday 24****th****March 2006**

**9:21pm**

**Seth's POV**

_Please, Eve._

I padded back and forth in the forest near her house, her window right in view. The curtains were open, the soft yellow light creating stark shadows in the canopy. I felt awful, really horribly sick and utterly lost with life. The look on her face had been the same look when she left me. The tears... oh god the tears. They made me feel so desperate. I hated this distance between us. I then remembered Jacob talking to me while we were on patrol earlier. He was having the same problems with the Cullen's pet- Bella. Everyone called her the pet now, but I didn't like that term. In some ways she was like Eve. Her best friend was Jake and the distance between them was awful, too.

_I would've walked outside her house every night if it wasn't for that blood sucker. _I recalled him telling me, and I knew he was saying the truth. It didn't feel safe for Eve, either. Though I respected the Cullen's (as much as I could) and I knew they wouldn't hurt a human, I now knew there were darker things than them out there, and so easily a human life could be lost. They were so fragile, so _mortal. _That separated me more from Evelyn. I was now _immortal _for as long as I phased. And though I loved being a shape shifter, I hated not being able to confine in Eve and be with her more.

_Are you staying there all night? _Came Jared's voice. I let out a huff, my breath visible before me.

_If she'd just come to the damn window... _I mumbled, desperate to see her.

_Some friendship. _

_Come on, it's not like that._

_Pfft. _Jared laughed. I could see him running by the river. _Yeah, right. You're a teenager, bro. And teenage boys get raging hormones, let alone a shape shifting teenage boy._

_Who are you calling boy? _I narrowed my eyes at him, walking back and forth more now. _Look, I'm sorry, but come on-_

_Yeah, I understand. _

_Really?_

He laughed. _Dude, I've imprinted!_

_Oh, yeah._

He chuckled and then his thoughts seemed to dissipate as I listened closer to the house. I could hear the TV on downstairs, someone in the shower, and then Eve in her room. I tuned into her heartbeat instantly, remembering hearing it over the crash of waves hours ago, my heart dropping as I saw her wide eyed, her trust in me broken.

I could almost imagine her now. Curled up on her side, reading a book that always made her too emotional. Hearing her sob I began to question my own existence. _Just come to the window Eve. I need to see you before I lose all sense of reality._

After a long, long time (and I knew I should have been on patrol), I finally heard her stand and come to the window.

Her hair was fuzzy and blonde, her face blotchy, her eyes red and sore. She sniffed, resting her elbows on the windowsill. How I wanted to make my presence known and convince her I could climb up the drainpipe. Slowly, I saw her eyes go from teary and lost to something sadder. Lonely. I saw the same look in my mom's eyes every morning as she sat at the breakfast table, her eyes far away. Eve looked so lonely in that moment that everything seemed to fade away. What had I done? All the years of trust I had banked up between us was gone, just in a split instant. I knew what she was thinking. _Am I not good enough for you any more? _

_Eve. It's not you who should be worrying if you're not good enough for me. I worry that I'm not good enough for you- that I'm too dangerous now._

If only she knew. If only she understood. I had spent so much time wishing I understood her, and now the tables had turned. I understood what it was like to lose a parent now. I understood the pain and the longing. The longing I felt now, in these dark woods, my legs crumpling beneath me as I slid to the ground. I let out a small whimper, barely audible, and yet it seemed as if she could hear it. She tilted her head to the side and then sighed, turning around. The light turned off but she didn't close the curtains. I could hear her heartbeat slow after a while and I knew she had fallen asleep.

Before long my eyes were drooping, and though I knew I was meant to be on patrol, I fell asleep with her sea blue eyes haunting me.

~..~..~..~

When I awoke, I was human.

_And _I was naked.

I huffed, looking around for my clothes since they had fallen off my ankle. Dressing quickly, I gathered my surroundings, estimating it was around eight. I could smell bacon cooking from the Hund house and my stomach growled loudly. I whipped around to see Eve's window was open, her pale curtains fluttering in the breeze. My heart did a double take when I remembered yesterday and I sighed, the guilt hitting me yet again.

I trudged up to her house, thankful I had brought a shirt as well as pants. I wouldn't know what to say if she saw me half naked. The thought made me silently chuckle. I got up to the door and knocked three times, standing back on my heels.

After a moment, it opened to Mr Hund. He smiled warmly at me.

"Good morning, Seth."

"Good morning Mr Hund." I greeted. "Can I... Can I please talk to Evelyn?"

He pressed his lips together. "She isn't awake yet, which is highly unusual. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" He looked down to my feet, which were bare.

"I have the day off today." I told him.

"Right." He looked a little confused as to my attire but allowed me in anyway. I closed the door quietly behind me, gazing up the stairs to Eve's door and frowning a little.

I sat and ate with Mr Hund, barely talking to him because I was so nervous. I jiggled my leg up and down, hearing Mrs Hund move about upstairs, mumbling to herself as she made the bed. After I had nearly gobbled all my syrup pancakes and bacon, I finally heard Evelyn stretch and gently move to the landing. Would she be really mad with me? Oh _crap, _what had I gotten myself into?

She was rubbing her eye as she moved calmly down the hall, her hair in a messy and curly ponytail, wearing a fluffy dressing gown over a tank top and blue pyjama pants that I was sure belonged to her brother.

When she looked up blearily and saw me her eyes widened. I tried to smile but she scowled, staring daggers at her grandpa. "I'm going back to bed." She grumbled.

"Eve, wait!" I jumped up, dropping my fork with a clatter that made Mr Hund wince.

"Go home Seth." Eve mumbled as she walked down the hall. I chased after her, grabbing her hand. She stopped, looking at me and narrowing her eyes. "Seth, _leave me alone." _

"No. No I won't." I said solidly. "Would you just _listen _to me?"

She gently pulled her hand out of mine and began climbing the stairs. "I don't know what to do any more, Seth. You're so confusing."

"Evelyn-"

"Look," she turned around, "I'm getting dressed. Just give me a moment, will you?"

I swallowed and nodded, standing back.

She shook her head. "God damn boys," she huffed to herself, "never letting me be decent before they start rambling..."

I smiled weakly, knowing she didn't think I could hear her.

She came down bundled in a long white cardigan, purple shirt and jeans. She pulled on some boots before finally looking to me, looking reserved and distant.

I lead us outside, feeling all jumpy and nervous. She crossed her arms and came up beside me, looking anywhere but me. We walked to the edge of the lake in silence, and before long she noticed I was barefooted.

"Where are your shoes?" She asked, looking at my feet wide eyed. "And why aren't you in school, Seth?" She questioned, finally looking to me.

"Don't know," I looked down to my feet. "Maybe I'm becoming a hippie."

"Don't lie to me." She said quietly. Gazing to her, I instantly felt more bad. We stopped by the edge of the lake, a slight mist still above the calm waters. For a long time we just stood in silence. I didn't know what to say, it was all there, but I was just dazed. "I keep trying to trust you." She suddenly said. I looked to her, bracing myself. Her eyes glimmered with tears as they overlooked the lake. "But it never seems to really work out well." She looked to the cloudy sky, her eyes more mournful now. "Just seeing you there yesterday, with those huge guys that _we _made fun of together, it just seemed as if you were gone. Replaced by someone I don't know. When I forgot you, when I forgot everyone, there was something always telling me that someone was missing. I didn't feel _whole. _And though I've tried to understand, to be some sort of comfort for you, it's just like you- like you don't need me any more."

Her words were like daggers piercing my skin. For a moment, I felt very, very faint, and I shakily ran a hand through my hair. I felt my hands begin to quiver and I snapped.

"No... no no no no..." I whispered, falling to my knees. I turned to her, seeing she was gazing down at me wide eyed. "No... Eve... You matter more to me than any of them..."

"But _why?_" She whispered horsely. "Why can't you talk to me about it?"

I closed my eyes as a breeze blew. "I can't. I... just... can't."

To my surprise, I heard her kneel next to me. My eyes flew open when she took my hand, and I was intoxicated by her eyes which gazed at me so deeply, as if she was looking into my soul. "Seth, we tell each other everything. Its been that way forever."

"But this time... I really, really can't." I looked down to our connected hands. "Just... try to remember."

"Remember what?"

"That day on first beach when I told you about the legends." I sniffed, feeling cold inside. "Just try to remember them."

"I don't understand... the legends?"

I gazed up to her. "Yes."

She smiled ruefully. "What, about the enchanted fish?"

"No. Further back than that." I told her. In the corner of my eye, I could see a form in the forest. I glanced to it, and upon realising it was Sam, I hastily got up on my feet, helping her up too. I backed up a little and she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. But just try to remember? Please?"

"Okay." She whispered. I smiled sadly and hurriedly ran away.

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

"Okay. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you tell me where chief Swan lives?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"His daughter. I need to talk to his daughter."

_**A/N:**_

_**Hi everyone. I've noticed the amount of views has declined and I'm wondering if you're getting a little... well... bored. I love this story, the whole friendship-into-something-more thing really fascinates me. And its dead romantic, just saying. I'm only one chapter ahead at the minute so the three day waiting period will stay like that for now. If you want to share your thoughts on this, help me in my writing or in the direction of the story, then I implore you to review. More than anything it will make the story better and motivate me to write more. Honestly, I've never finished a fanfic. This is my first published one, but all the unpublished ones aren't finished. So I'll need the support if you want this to continue. I'm even thinking of a sequel to this.**_

_**Thanks again! I love all of you :)**_

_**~enigmasparrow**_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Friday 25****th****March 2006**

**8:32pm**

**Evelyn's POV**

I sat swirling my food around my plate, my lips pursed as I thought for the millionth time today about _it_. It was just me and my grandparents since Logan was out with his friends. Just not having him here now made me realise how empty this place really is without me. He would always be the one I'd run to and tell him my woes, but now I was alone. Again.

"Not hungry?" My grandpa asked from the head of the table. I glanced up at him, seeing he was finished, my grandma washing up.

"Not really." I mumbled, pushing my plate away. I felt kind of sick honestly.

"I know you don't like talking about it, but what did Seth do?" He asked calmly. I let out a small sigh.

"I've been thinking about it all day."

"We know." My grandma said, coming to sit down, wiping her hands on her apron. "Tell us darling, it might make you feel better. It's no good keeping it pent up inside."

I breathed out, looking to my plate, twirling my fork in my hands. "He's so strange. I know all boys are strange, but he... I don't understand. Why can't he tell me anything any more?"

"He has a lot going on sweetie." Said my grandma. "Do you remember the week your-"

"Yes." I said hastily. "Of course. It was awful. But he has _me. _When I saw him yesterday, with all those guys, looking so happy..." I sniffed. "He said he'd tell me if he could. That if I only remembered..."

"Remembered what?" My grandpa asked.

"I don't know. He said something about legends..."

"Okay..." My grandpa sighed, stretching his arms out. "I know some legends. Told on fishing trips, over camp fires. Your father would make friends as a child and come back and tell them to us and his sister."

"Scared her out of her wits." Grandma chuckled.

"Yes, well," my grandpa smiled ruefully, "he was a good story teller. I'm sure he exaggerated a bit." He looked to me. "Is that all he told you?"

"He said it was one far back." I told him numbly.

"Hmm..." He sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. "I faintly remember your father telling me an ancient one on a camping trip. The _Spirit Warriors, _if I'm not mistaken. The Quiluetes were people of magic, and when their tribe came under attack, they'd leave their body and use the elements to scare them away, since their tribe was small. Then there was another one," he stroked his chin, "something about the tribal leader being betrayed while in the spirit world and having to share a body with a wolf. But he could change back into a man and saved the tribe or something like that... I'm not sure, my memory isn't the best these days."

"Share his body with a _wolf_?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure about that."

I shakily stood from my seat.

"But, they're just silly legends Evelyn-"

I ignored them, running up to my room, sitting on my bed in the dark, breathless. _Remember. _Seth had once told me a story like that... that the Quiluete were magical. Was that what he meant? Was that what he wanted me to remember? I swallowed back my tears, remembering the beasts that protected me in the forest. The wolf I saw eat the doe. What did this all mean?

I shuddered into my blanket, hardly daring to move as I remembered the black wolf. It could have killed me and Logan if we were just metres closer to the river. I felt confused, feeling as if I was losing my grip on reality again. Screwing my eyes shut, I desperately tried to remember Seth's face, the smoothness of his palms, the grin he wore. _Don't forget. Not again._

I didn't.

**The next day**

**5:20am**

I awoke early and formed my plan.

Obviously I couldn't figure this out on my own. My grandparents knew too little of the legends and if my father was alive, I would've asked him. But he isn't. So I gathered my courage as I dressed myself, taking my old canvas satchel and placing the essentials in. I quickly scribbled a note for my grandparents, telling them I was gone and not to worry. I'd be back soon. Hopefully before lunch.

Then I set off into the brisk morning, my breath forming in icy particles before me. I felt better today, more assured with myself. I had a purpose, is what I'm trying to say. And that purpose was to find out what Seth had been keeping from me. I knew he wanted me to know. It was only my lack of wit standing in the way.

I knew the path to the reservation like the back of my hand. I moved like a ghost, quickly and fleetingly, aware of my surroundings. Through the forest was the quickest way, and the way I knew the best. Though I was still afraid, I was stern. I was brave.

For him. For my Seth.

Upon reaching the reservation, I pulled up my hood and narrowed my eyes, trying to remember the way. It came to me when I walked past the school. As I began to get closer, my fear quickly returned. _No. This is for Seth. _I brought myself over the dirt track and to the front door of the small, red painted house that looked like a tiny barn.

I knocked heavily on the door, the windowpanes vibrating. Standing back, I held my breath, pushing back my hood.

The door opened to a man in a wheelchair- a man I knew. He recognised me instantly and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you doing here so early miss Hund?"

Mr Black had taken some classes at the school for us over the years. He was a very hardy man and knew his stuff. He always regarded me cautiously but didn't block me out like the other elders. That was because he was friends with Harry, and therefore like an uncle to Seth.

"I need to talk to Jacob." I told him. "I really, really need to."

Mr Black sat back in his wheelchair. "He's asleep."

I looked over him to the small, cramped house. Mr Black didn't want me to see Jacob, that was evident. I felt too nervous to challenge him. I bit my lip, racing through my mind for answers.

"Jacob would sleep for days if he wanted." Mr Black chuckled. I smiled at him and sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you tell me where chief Swan lives?"

He narrowed his eyes again. "Why?"

"His daughter. I need to talk to his daughter."

"Ah. Bella."

_Bella. _That was her name. I remembered Seth telling me about her and her connection to Jacob before his father died. I knew Seth admired Jacob, idolised him, and I can't blame him for it. Mr Black looked weary of me as I squared my shoulders. I knitted my hands together.

"Please, Mr Black. Seth said I needed to remember something, and Bella is my only way to it. Please."

He sighed and after a moment spoke. "They live on the edge of town in a small two-story white shackled house, right next to the forest. I'm sure Bella is getting ready for school some time soon but-"

"I'll get her. Thank you!" I whipped around and began running down the driveway, my heart pumping like mad. I began to follow the road to Forks, my feet as determined as my mind.

It was a long journey. It took me a good hour and a half, but finally, finally I got to the edge of town and the neighbourhood I was sure where Bella and her father lived. I had eaten an apple and a sandwich, but my stomach was still grumbling. My legs ached and I breathed in, preparing myself.

I found the house. A large, rusty red truck stood outside it, the grass dewy around it, the leaves fluttering in the trees. My throat was tight. Nervously, I meandered up to the front door. Breathing in, I knocked on it four times, feeling all shaky.

I heard someone curse as they ran down the stairs and I braced myself.

A pale, bleary eyed girl answered the door in old pyjamas. She looked me from my feet to my eyes, and then stayed there. "Umm... can I help you?"

"Are you Bella Swan?" I asked quietly. She nodded acutely. "I'm Evelyn Hund," I extended my hand for her to shake. "I know Seth Clearwater."

Her eyes popped as we let go of each others hands. "As in... Harry Clearwater's son?"

I nodded. "He told me you are a friend of Jacob Blacks."

She bit her lip. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," I assured her, "its just... I need to talk to you. Its urgent."

She looked behind me. "Did you _walk _here?"

"Er... yeah." I smiled nervously.

"Well, I guess you can come in. If its that serious."

"It is." I assured her.

She brought me through the small house and to the kitchen where she quickly grabbed a granola bar. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" She asked, turning around. I could hear a humming noise far away.

"No thanks." I felt too nervous to even comprehend hot beverages.

"O-kay," she came over with a glass of water, and we both sat down at the small breakfast table. "What's going on, Evelyn?" She asked in a quiet voice, opening her breakfast. I caught on instantly that she was shy, just like me. That made me a little bit more comfortable.

"It's Seth." I mumbled quietly, looking down to my hands. The weight of the situation suddenly presented itself and I struggled to keep the tears at bay. "He's changed. He... he told me to remember... remember the legends... that he couldn't tell me what was happening to him if he wanted." I sniffed, crumpling my shaking hands together. "I've known him for a long time... he's my best friend. I'd do anything to get him back. So please," I whispered, looking up to her with glimmering eyes, "_please _tell me what I need to know. He said you and Jacob are like us. Jacob would tell you anything... wouldn't he?"

Tears burst in her brown eyes and she looked away from me, out the window. "Jake... well, Jake isn't really talking to me any more."

"But he did tell you, didn't he?" I whispered hopefully. "Seth means everything to me... more than my own life... more than anything."

She looked to me. "More than anything?"

"Yes." I confirmed, closing my eyes briefly, a tear falling from my right eye.

"Come with me." She whispered suddenly, grabbing my good arm and taking me to a tiny laundry room. The machine was on and rattled loudly. She gazed to me, her eyes large and brown. "Evelyn, you love Seth, right?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Its very, very important that you don't let that go. No matter what happens. You _never _let that go." She nodded to herself. "I hardly know you, yet... it feels as if I do." She smiled sadly. "We're both caught up in this, huh."

I smiled and sniffed, tears still in my eyes.

"Okay." She breathed deeply in. "I can't tell you myself. I'd get in... very big trouble for that. But," she lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. "In my room there is a book. It is called _Quiluete Legends and Lore. _You get that book, and you read it with a mind that all of the legends are true. That the book is not fiction, but real life. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'll do that."

"Then you'll know. It's a scary world, Evelyn, but a world worth living in if you are in love." She smiled, and with that, she walked out of the room and I could hear her climbing up the stairs. I didn't know exactly she was being so quiet, but her eyes told me that this was a deeply treasured secret. I didn't know what I was getting myself in for, but I knew it was worth it for Seth.

_**o~o~o~o**_

Bella drove me home before she had to go to school. I held the book tightly in my hands and she smiled sheepishly at me as I waved and walked up to the house. I watched her truck leave, wondering what world I had just walked into and if Bella was very different from me at all.

My grandparents were outraged that I had left but I promised them it was for the greater good. I now refused meals and retreated to my room, curling up on my window seat, reading the book. Beautiful pictures were in it, depicting the Spirit Warriors and their totems. I brushed my fingers over the title of _Chief Taha Aki. _As I read, my memories gently made their way back to me. Flickering flames, gentle smiles, the smell of hot dogs and the beach. _Seth's birthday. _The tears brimmed in my eyes again as I delved deeper into the rich history, imagining all of this was true, and what it meant.

Late that night I wandered outside, pulling on my scarf and coat, venturing into the forest just outside the house. It felt so surreal... yet so realistic at the same time.

"Seth?" I whispered into the cold. "Seth... if your there... I think I know." I gently walked deeper into the woods, holding onto trees as I went down a small hill. "I think I've known all along, actually." I said, standing in a tiny clearing. "It's not me who's crazy. It's the world."

"The world is pretty crazy." He said softly, coming forward behind the trees, the moonlight illuminating him. He wore nothing but shorts, his hair in disarray, his skin crusted with mud. I smiled, the tears yet again in my eyes.

"When I was in hospital, when the world was too painful to live in, I dreamt of a forest. It was beautiful. It held all my hopes." I bit my lip, looking down. "Then it changed into something darker, but I wasn't afraid, because the beasts were there to protect me." I glanced up to him, seeing his eyes were warm. "I knew each of them. They guarded me and kept me safe. They brought me back to life. Just like you did." I swallowed and a small smile lit my face, the tears making paths down my cheeks now. "I know who you are Seth. And though you're a beast, you are beautiful."

He let out a shuddering sigh and then ran to me, gathering me in his arms and hugging me tight. "I knew you'd figure it out." He laughed in my ear, gazing to me and gently brushing my tears away with his fingers. He smiled and I noticed tears in his eyes, too. "I couldn't live without you knowing."

He huddled me closer to his warm chest and breathed me in. I momentarily thought of Bella, and how she could possibly know how I was feeling. Because this _was _love. It was frightening and it was dark at times, but it was acceptance. Acceptance that hearts could break and be mended, acceptance of the beasts in humans, acceptance that though I was an orphan, Seth did love me. I knew he did, though he had never told me and I had never told him.

We stayed locked in each others embrace for a long, long time. I could hear and feel his thumping heartbeat and I was sure he could hear mine. I didn't quite know how this worked, whether he could move into the spirit world or just remain in a wolf form, but it didn't matter. He was here, like he always promised. He was holding me, and all was well.

"I've got to show you something." He murmured after a while, pulling back to take my good hand.

"What is it?" I asked, blinking tiredly as I followed after him into the darkness.

"My spirit." He looked around to me and smiled.

"Oh." I whispered, gazing around myself as we moved deeper into the forest. "Seth?"

"Mmm?"

"Was the black wolf somebody you know?" I asked him, feeling slightly nervous as I remembered the wolf baring his teeth at the doe and her fawns. His hand softened in mine as he faced me.

"Sam Uley. That was him."

The breath went out of me and I felt my bottom lip quiver. "Does he hurt you?"

"No." He smiled as we came to a stop. "He was very hungry."

"Have you... ever killed something?"

He winced. "The first couple of days... well, I got so hungry Eve..." He sighed. "It happens to all of us. I hate eating raw meat, but I needed it."

I nodded, letting go of his hand. "I understand."

He sighed. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Eve. I won't hurt you."

Gazing to him, I knew he was being absolutely honest. "I know you won't." But, deep down, I knew he was one of the only people on this earth who could utterly ruin me.

He began to back away and my eyes widened. "Where are you going? Are you leaving me here?"

"I'll be back in a moment." He smiled reassuringly to me. "Stay here, okay?"

Biting my lip I nodded, looking down to my feet, the tips of my fingers getting very cold now. I closed my eyes, trying to assure myself that everything was okay. Seth wouldn't leave me here in the middle of the forest. I tried to calm my trembling limbs and I sniffed.

A soft sound made my eyes flutter open and I looked up, freezing in my place as I saw the creature before me. It was a tall, gangly sort of wolf, the colour of his fur sandy. He stood a metre in front of me, looking so calm, his eyes an honest, warm brown.

_Seth. _

It was him, his spirit, and I could have recognised him as if I had seen his human face. It _was _Seth- the Seth I knew, and though I had missed him so much after the past few days, it all suddenly didn't matter. Now he was here. His spirit form was before me and it stunned me, honestly, that he would let me see it.

He gently bowed his large head to me and I let out a breath, my heart pumping wildly as I gingerly moved forward. He bowed deeper as I came closer. I pulled out my slightly shaking hand and gently rested it upon his head. He let out a soft sound and I smiled, coming forward further and running my hand to his ears. He whined and I laughed, fuzzing his hair and softly kissing the top of his head.

I let go of him and he backed up, his head still bowed to me as he scampered away. My eyes moistened and I shakily smiled, knowing the world I stepped into was very much the one Bella lived in.

He returned sheepishly, keeping his head down, a distance still between us. When he finally looked up to me, I knew it sealed some kind of fate for me. I yearned to know more of this frightening world, of him, of what he had gone through in the past few days. I then grinned at him, a full fledged I'm-so-proud-of-you grin and he ran forward, pulling me up and hugging me tightly. I giggled as he spun me around and placed me gently on the ground. It felt as if the world had balanced out. Before, it was like I was the one embracing him, keeping him as close as I could because we had so little time together. But now he was the one hugging me, twirling me around, laughing. Not that I could pick him up, anyway.

"Okay," he gently placed a strand of hair behind my ear, "now it really begins."

END OF PART TWO

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry if that got a little cheesy towards the end... but I've been waiting for this chapter for what seems like forever! Part three will begin in 3 days. Thank you yet again to the lovely reviews and especially the review by Vanessa (thanks for the constructive criticism!)- I realise that there might have been a repetitive streak but it's totally over now. I needed there to be friction between them and I didn't want Evelyn to be blind to the bad stuff. In the next part things will get different and we might... finally... get some answers to your questions ;)**_

_**~enigmasparrow**_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**PART THREE: The Ties**

**Sunday 2****nd**** April 2006**

**2:21pm**

**Seth's POV**

"Come _on _Eve!" I called up the stairs, leaning on the banister. I heard her move more quickly, busting around her room. She ran to the top of the stairs and thundered down the steps, breathing quickly. She nervously flitted the skirt of her light blue dress, looking up to me.

"Do I look okay?" She asked anxiously, pulling up her dark blue cardigan sleeve. I grinned.

"Of course you do."

She frowned, moving to the mirror in the hallway and gingerly touching the slightly raised scar on the left side of her forehead. I sighed a little, moving next to her.

"You look fine." I tried to assure her. She brushed some of her smooth blonde hair over the scar, her shoulders drooping.

"I'm so pale." She whispered, touching her cheek. I shrugged.

"Never mattered to me." We began to walk outside where her grandfather's car was stalling. "And it won't matter to them, okay?"

She glanced to me as we got to the car. "Okay." I smiled.

"Don't be nervous. I'll be right there."

She smiled softly. "I know."

_Eve's POV_

Upon arriving at _Emily's _house, I gripped Seth's hand tightly as tall men- thankfully dressed from top to toe- came out of the abode laughing.

"What kind of barbecue is this?" My grandpa asked.

"I have no idea." Seth chuckled, nodding calmly to me as he opened the door. I let go of his hand as he climbed out and the guys slapped him on the back, laughing. Seth reached back inside, his eyes warm and happy as he reached for my hand. I let out a breath and let him pull me out of the car.

"Evelyn!" They all cheered and I blushed. Seth leaned over me to my grandpa.

"Thanks Mr Hund."

"That's alright. Take care of her, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Bye." I waved weakly and my grandpa smiled, speeding steadily off into the distance.

"Mmm burgers!" Seth sniffed the air as the men began to walk back into the house.

"Huh?" I asked. I couldn't smell anything but the fresh air and the sea. Some of the guys laughed.

"Ah, human girlie, you wouldn't be able to smell them." Said one of them. He reached over to shake my hand. "I'm Jared."

"Hi." I smiled gingerly. Jared pointed to one of the other ones wearing a blue shirt. "That's Paul, and then there's Jake and Embry over there."

Jacob grinned at me and waved. "Hey, you called in on my pop, didn't you?" He asked as we got to the kitchen.

"Umm... yes."

Jacob nodded and punched Seth lightly before running out to the backyard with the others. I could see them all attack the largest man who was cooking the hamburgers and hot dogs.

A thin woman gently sailed over to me. I didn't notice the scars on her face until she looked me in the eye.

"Hi, I'm Emily. You're Evelyn, right?"

I nodded lightly and she smiled, looking to Seth. "Sam's still angry at you."

"I know." Seth mumbled.

"For what?" I asked.

"For encouraging you to find out." Seth frowned, looking outside.

"Go on. I'll be alright." I encouraged him, patting his arm.

"Okay." He grinned and jumped away, joining in on the play fighting. I looked around to Emily and the two other women preparing the food. I knew one of them- Sue- who was stirring a stew which smelt amazing. The other was smaller, more slight with black hair reaching her shoulders.

"This is Kim." Emily told me, taking my arm and leading me over. I felt instantly comfortable with her- she was warm and calm, serene like a gently flowing river. Kim smiled at me from behind her fringe. "Kim is Jared's girlfriend." Emily explained. Kim blushed a bright red and turned quickly around to continue preparing bread rolls. I quickly glanced out the window to see the tallest guy talking to Seth. My heart tightened for some unknown reason and I looked away.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Oh... but your arm..." Emily pointed at it.

"It's just in a brace now. I can do most stuff." I assured her. "Please, I want to help."

"But you're the guest." Sue turned with a bowl of salad, giving me a gentle smile. "The guest of honour."

I blushed a little. "I'd really love to help though."

"Okay, how are you with making devilled eggs?" Emily asked as Sue took the salad to the table. I made a face.

"I know how to make them but ergh," I shivered, "people eat that?"

"They'll eat anything." Emily laughed. "But Sam likes them to get loads of protein."

_Sam. _That was the big guy, Seth had told me. I immediately didn't like him, mainly for what I had seen him do and for the nightmares that plagued Seth.

Emily showed me to the eggs and so I got under way, answering the questions she gave me. Kim was quiet, working quickly and efficiently. Jared came in some way through and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek lightly. I caught her eye and she blushed a deep red. I fleetingly looked away, feeling strange to have witnessed something so personal.

When I had finished and brought the eggs out, Seth came bouncing in with a huge grin on his face.

"Sup?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Come on out," he tugged at my arm and forced me outside. "Someone wants to meet you." He whispered in my ear as we got onto the grass. For some reason, I blushed when feeling his warm breath on my cheek.

Seth brought me over to Sam who had begun plating up the food. Seth's pack mates were talking while drinking cans of soda. Sam glanced around when he saw us approach. His dark eyes connected with mine.

"Ah, Evelyn." He reached out to shake my hand. "How are you?"

"Um... fine."

Seth smiled nervously next to me. "So, Sam, we're good now?"

Sam looked intently at me and sighed, turning back to the barbecue. "Yeah, we're good."

Seth let out a breath and turned me around, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Whew."

"Was it that bad?" I asked.

"Mm." Seth murmured. "But its alright now." He grinned, turning his head to me.

I smiled. "I'm going inside to help, okay?"

"Okay. See you in a bit." He let go of me and I walked quickly back inside. It was warm, the smells of delicious cooking meeting me as I passed through the door. Emily got me to bring out the plates and the cutlery- though she said they probably wouldn't use them anyway. I felt the urge to tie up my hair and put an apron on. I was used to the kitchen and my grandfather cooking with me.

When everything was nearly done I stood wavering in the doorway, Emily and Sue chatting to me. When things were a bit quieter I caught Seth's eye through the window and waved dramatically. He did an army salute to me and I let out a laugh- which made Kim glance around to me.

"I didn't know Seth had imprinted." She said, her eyes lighting up. I curved my brow.

"What's imprinting?"

Her eyes popped and she quickly turned back to the sink.

"Seth hasn't imprinted, Kim." Sue murmured. "We would know by now if he has." She glanced nervously to me and then quickly disappeared outside with the glasses.

Feeling a little strange I wandered outside, sitting on a bench under the veranda. Hamburgers and hot dogs were being served and I cautiously watched Seth talk to Sam.

"Hey Evelyn." Someone said and I looked over to see Jacob sit next to me with a plate of four hot dogs and two hamburgers.

"Hi." I murmured. He grinned-reminding me of Seth in a way- and began to tuck in.

"Go ahead and get something." He said after swallowing.

"I'm okay at the moment." I assured him.

"So... you came to my house." He said after a moment. I flushed instantly, twisting my hands in my lap.

"It felt like a life or death situation." I murmured.

"As in?"

I gazed up to him. "As in I couldn't live without him."

"Does he know that?" Jacob asked calmly. I bit my lip.

"I don't know... I'm just happy I'm here." I tried to smile, my eyes flickering to Seth as he laughed with Jared and Embry. My throat tightened. Though I now knew, he still felt so far away.

"My dad said you asked about... Bella." Jacob said after a few minutes.

"Oh... yes." I murmured. "I walked to her house."

Jacob chuckled heartily. "Yeah... I know about that."

I smiled. It hadn't occurred to me that walking all that way in the early morning was kind of crazy. "I don't want her getting in trouble." I said, suddenly realising she _could _get in trouble. I looked to him with wide eyes.

"Nah, she won't." He told me. "You needed to know." He glanced to Seth.

I deflated in my seat, my heart beating fast as my mind raced. What was wrong with me? An overload of feelings hurtled towards me like a bullet train. This past week had been bliss- there were now no boundaries between Seth and I. He told me everything he knew about being a shape shifter. We sat together on the floor of my room and talked for hours on how our magical childhood kingdom had become real.

"How is she?" Jacob questioned beside me, his voice delving lower.

"Bella?"

"Yeah." His eyes flickered nervously.

"Well... she was very nice, really. She's fine from what I know." I said, crossing my legs and leaning back in my seat. Jacob let out a sigh and nodded a little.

Seth came bouncing over with a plate full of food. "Hey, do you want a hamburger?" He asked me. Jacob got up.

"See you later, Evelyn."

"Bye." I waved as he joined the others. Seth sat close next to me.

"Oh, you got my favourite." I beamed. He winked.

"Yup. Sweetcorn relish, tomatoes, lettuce." He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I began to eat. Seth gazed at me cautiously, his eyes wavering.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine." I tried to assure him. He didn't look convinced but decided to not take it any further.

"We're going down to the beach after this. Okay?"

"Okay." I smiled, chewing my food as he grinned, sitting back and devouring his meal.

We moved to sit on the grass, Seth offering me to sit on his too-big brown jumper. Kim sat on a small blanket next to me as we talked about school. She was kind, a few years older than me and quiet. What she had said earlier confused me still but I chose to ignore that and be sociable. I suddenly realised I missed Gina, knowing I was losing her in a way.

After dessert we all trekked down to the beach, Kim in Jared's arms and laughing, Emily holding Sam's hand as they talked between themselves. I watched them curiously, fleetingly, wondering what something like that felt like.

"Come on," Seth gripped my arm. I looked to him as we got onto the sand.

"What?"

"You slow coach. Piggy back ride!" He exclaimed and suddenly he was pulling me up onto his back. I squealed, my arms wrapping around his neck tightly as he laughed. Sue smiled at me as Seth began to run.

"Jesus! Slow down!"

"Jesus slows down for no one!" Seth laughed, spinning me around. I pulled myself closer to him, squeezing my eyes tightly shut, my legs wrapping around him. I shrieked and he giggled like a little boy.

Finally, he came to a stop right before the waves. I tried to get off him but he gripped my legs, glancing around to me.

"Want to go for a swim?"

My eyes widened. "NO!"

He grinned, chucking his shoes off.

"No Seth! No, please-" I began to burst into laughter. "No, no- NO!"

He dipped his feet into the water and I tried desperately to get off him. But he was so strong.

I whipped my head around. "Help!"

Kim smiled and waved and I scowled, watching as they began piling a bonfire.

"Oh they won't come Evie." Seth chuckled.

"Please Seth, this is my best dress-"

Seth let out a laugh. "Does that matter to me?"

I bit my lip, tightening my arms around his neck. "I could strangle you right now."

He laughed. He was nearly up to his knees. "Go on then."

"Seth Clearwater!" I shouted as his shorts began to get damp.

"Its real nice and warm-"

"Seth, please." I whispered. He nearly stopped instantly, looking around to me with afraid eyes and quickly laying me down on my feet.

"I- I'm sorry Eve, I was only playing."

"I'm fine." I told him, though my legs were slightly juddering.

"You're cold." He mumbled, his eyes saddening. He pulled his jumper off and before I could say anything, he pushed it over my head and helped me get my arms through. It swamped me and I thought I looked ridiculous. Ridiculous but _warm_. I snuggled deeper in the hood and he smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I smiled at him and took his warm hand, leading him along the beach. He twined his fingers with mine and sighed.

"I feel like a jerk."

"Seth, seriously, shut up." I said, grinning at him. He smiled sadly and kicked the ground in his bare feet. We walked in silence for a while longer, his warmth gently making it's way through me. Finding ourselves back at the bonfire, which was slowly coming to life, I sat next to him on the cool sand, remembering his birthday and when we had done this before. His father had sat on my other side, Billy Black and Chief Swan laughing with him as they drank beer.

I tried to remember my life before- when it hadn't been filled with the supernatural. My best friend was a _were wolf. _Could it get any better than that? I saw it as amazingly wicked and cool. Kim saw it that way, too. I felt more comfortable knowing I wasn't the only one completely in awe with it.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I was awoken by Seth gently shaking my shoulder. I blinked heavily, feeling all lousy.

"Hey sleepyhead," Seth smiled warmly at me. "Come on, you've got to go home now."

I sighed, feeling all warm. Seth rolled his eyes at me and suddenly he had me gathered in his arms, carrying me gently. I jumped, looking around to see Jared kiss Kim, the embers of the bonfire making their way into the moonlight, looking like tiny, dancing fairies.

Scowling, I looked back to Seth. He had a bemused expression on his face.

"Something wrong madam?"

"Pfft." I shook my head. He just grinned.

_**Next chapter:**_

"Y-you wouldn't understand."

Gina sighed. "I never understand you two. It's like you're always stuck in your own little world. I've never seen anything like it." She huffed.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello... I decided to name the parts, so if you look back you'll see that part one is named 'The Children' and part two is named 'The Fighters'. I think you'll enjoy this part- I certainly am! It's been a long time coming. **_

_**So... I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. That's okay- I mean, the amount of views is really amazing- but reviews are what keep me going. Please tell me what you think of this story and how I can improve. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**~enigmasparrow**_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Wednesday April 12****th****2006 – 10 days later**

**1:21pm**

**Evelyn's POV**

It was two days until my fifteenth birthday.

For the most part, I was excited, but deep down the coming date made me nervous. Birthdays for me usually meant Seth arriving bright and early, Logan creating a mammoth breakfast and my grandparents giving me presents just before we had to go to school. Seth was always there, ready and waiting, his eyes sparkling. My grandparents knew the relationship between us was special- even more so now- and that since Seth was my best friend, they were accustomed to him arriving at strange times of the day- and sometimes night.

This time it was different. Seth had to be out most nights on patrol and so we couldn't really talk about things. School work was getting heavier since it was exam season and surprise quizzes were inevitable. Some days he wasn't even in school and I looked out for Jacob and the others, hoping they'd come back. I didn't know how bad the danger was. I just knew that when the days Seth wasn't in school, something was going on.

"You gonna eat that?" Brady asked me at lunch, pointing to the home made sandwich made from last nights beef roast. I had been watching the 'pack' table- the table in which Jacob, Paul and Jared always sat at. It was near the windows, overlooking the playing field. Seth sat at it too, not able to sit next to Brady and Collin any more. Most times Seth and I would sit outside alone though, feeling their grazes on our backs.

My eyes flickered to Brady who was still chewing his own sandwich.

"No," I mumbled, pushing it over to him. His dark eyes traced a kind of sadness I knew all too well. Distance. Solitude. Collin was quiet, Gina sitting next to me and writing in her geometry book. My eyes wandered back to the table, remembering Jacob and his sadness, the distraught kind. Paul and Jared were like two peas in a pod, and then there was the quieter Embry who I knew was Jacobs friend. I had spent some time with them- there was the barbecue, and often, when Seth and I ventured to the beach, they would be there playing soccer. I'd see them on the edge of the lake in the evening, reminding me of my gentle protectors- the giant beasts. Seth would run up to them and they would vanish.

I saw little of Leah these days. Sometimes when I went to Seth's house she would be there- asleep in her room, reading a book on the couch. But when I arrived she silently drifted away into the yard, disappearing into the forest. I tried not to take it personally. She was very hard to like. Now I was sort of in awe of her. She was the only woman shape shifter. She was beautiful and strong, reminding me of Pocahontas in the Disney film. Of course, she never sang and spoke to trees. She was very lonely, and in that I emphasised with her.

Suddenly Gina slammed her book shut and looked at me. I could see boiling rage behind her eyes and she breathed sharply out.

"Evelyn, you know I love you, but come on. This is getting ridiculous. You're barely eating any more, looking lonely all the time, and whenever Seth _is _here- which isn't often- you hang onto him like he's your lifeline or something!" She shook her head. "Dude, what is going _on _with you? And what's going on with him? He barely looks at us any more."

My throat tightened and I winced, feeling my fingers begin to shake. "Y-you wouldn't understand."

She sighed. "I never understand you two. It's like you're always stuck in your own little world. I've never seen anything like it." She huffed.

Pressing my lips together I stood up from my seat, clutching my bag. "I'll see you later."

"Oh come on-"

"No, really." I turned on my heel, ignoring the faces of my other classmates and making my way to the library. The smell of dusty books and paper ebbed at my subconscious and I flopped down in a chair at the back, huddled in the books and in the quiet.

It felt like I should be mourning something. What was I losing? Was it reality? Was I stuck in my awe of the shape shifters so much that I was slowly losing myself?

After a while the bell rang and so I meandered to class, sitting in the same old seat in the back, the seat across from me ever vacant.

_Seth's POV_

We ran through the forests like we were leaves fluttering in the wind. I was connected to the earth, not quite human but not quite animal either. I was something in between, and Evelyn was right. It was beautiful. It was something unique, something that could connect the two.

The others didn't think like I did. They weren't fascinated with this world and only thought of how to kill vampires. But I saw through that. I saw that this was a gift, and though I had lost my father, I felt like I gained something precious. I knew he would be proud of me for thinking like he would. Running through these forests, my brothers at my side, I was constantly reminded of when I did this as a child, Evelyn beside me. We would jump over boulders and sprint with our skinny legs, her cheeks flushed as we ran and ran and ran...

I yearned for her company, to see her bright eyes light up when she saw me, to get that burn-like feeling whenever I saw her. She was constantly on my mind and I wanted desperately for her to experience this. I wanted her by my side again.

A part of me missed being a child. Things were so much simpler then. I could be friends with who I liked, could talk to anyone about anything. But now I was in the pack, my friends were literally cut in half.

I didn't like to think of that. I was protecting them, and though they may never know of our secrets, they would live. And that was all we needed to do. To keep the tribe alive, for our precious blood to continue down the line.

We came to a halt at the top of a cliff overlooking the Olympic Park. The sky was still smothered with clouds, rain far away over the mountains, the lakes flat disks, the forests curling around them. I felt connected to it all. Right now as we stood on our paws, our energy fed into the ground. I knew I did not only keep the tribe alive. We were an important piece of nature. It wasn't vampires who were the top predators.

Well, I didn't like to think I was a predator. We hunted, of course, but we didn't enjoy it. Sam told me that most vampires loved to hunt, loved to kill their inferior.

_Come on Seth. _Embry called me and I turned, following them down the cliff, trailing scents, small animals creeping beneath our paws, flying in the sky above us, nestling in the bark. It was Embry, Jared and I, on the usual patrol, taking a day off school due to Sam wanting us to branch out. Embry and Jared conversed about various vampire scents they recognised as being the Cullen's. I stayed behind them, walking slower, my mind on Eve. How was she doing? Was she missing me?

_Shut up Seth! _Embry abruptly shouted and I scowled at him.

_Sorry, jeez. _

_It gets annoying after a while. _Embry sighed. _She's at school bro. She's safe, dammit. _

_I know. But does that mean I can't worry?_

_To him, yes. _Jared snickered. _But I know the feeling._

He _did _know the feeling, I supposed. I had to listen to Jared constantly worry about Kim and it bugged me, too. But he had imprinted. That was normal. Me, well, I guess I was just obsessed.

Finally, I was allowed off to go to Evelyn's house. I was annoying Embry too much and he just wanted me gone. I moped a little on the way to her abode. What was so annoying about thinking of my best friend?

I came to a stop outside of her house, smelling her instantly, hearing her talk to her grandmother about her homework. I smiled to myself and quickly phased, dressing and running up to the front door.

o~o~o~o

I gobbled Jon's sweet potato shepherds pie. It was a staple in the Hund household and I couldn't get enough of it. Evelyn had heated some up for us and we ate at the breakfast bar, her grandmother doing the washing in the other room. Bread was baking in the oven and smelt wonderful and warm.

"Is there any more?" I asked, looking to her as I licked my fork. She had barely made a dent in hers.

Rolling her eyes she stood and took my plate, walking to the fridge and placing some more in. I grinned at her as she placed it in the microwave. She crossed her arms as it hummed, gazing to me.

"Thanks." I said. She smiled softly.

"'S okay. You need all the food you can get."

I chuckled and the microwave pinged. She brought it over to me, the pie steaming. She sat next to me, her legs swinging beneath her. We talked a little about school, me wandering what I had missed, her explaining quietly. She _was _very quiet and my mind buzzed as she ate silently.

Later, as I was preparing to go, she sat on the stairs and watched me carefully. I knew I was going to phase but I pulled my shoes and jumper on anyway. Glancing around to her, I saw something glimmer in her beautiful eyes. They connected with mine and I smiled, walking to her. She stood on the step and hugged me as tight as she could. Granted, it didn't feel like much, but I knew it was a lot for her. So I embraced her gently, my fingers brushing the ends of her hair. It was always so soft, curling slightly. It was longer than it once had been but she often tied it up, hiding the golden masses behind her pale and delicate face.

"Evelyn, we don't have to hide things any more." I murmured, pressing my cheek against hers. "You know everything now. Don't keep things from me. Please." I knew she was. I could read her too well.

She sniffed and pulled away from me. "I won't." She told me. "But you should go."

I huffed, frowning at her. "I should be in school tomorrow. You tell me then."

Her eyes flickered but she nodded, squeezing my hand and then beginning to walk up the stairs.

"And Eve?"

She glanced to me. "Yeah?"

"Make sure to look out your window." I winked and quickly scurried off before she could ask me what I meant.

Sprinting out of her house, the door closing behind me just as I reached the gate, I moved swiftly into the trees, using them as cover as I stripped and phased. I could hear her heart hammering and I knew she had ran up the stairs.

I moved to the spot I knew she could see me and looked up to her open window. She beamed at me and waved, and though I wanted to wave back, all I could do was huff. She smiled softly, folding her arms on the windowsill and gazing down to me with her pale eyes. They looked almost silver in the moonlight. I knew I couldn't stay long- in fact I could hear Sam calling me back- and so I listened to her heart beat one more time before drifting back into the woods.

_**The next day**_

_**1:42pm**_

I looked out for Evelyn as I came into the lunch room with Jacob. He had been telling me about last nights patrol and how Jared had killed a rabbit just by stepping on it. Accidentally of course, but that didn't make him laugh any less.

I spotted her outside, a beanie over her head and tendrils of her hair lifting in the wind. I smiled and left Jake, knowing we could have a good laugh about it together later. I liked him. He was like a big brother to me.

Fleetingly I moved past my old table, feeling Gina's eyes on me. I gripped the door handle and walked outside in the breezy air. I knew it must have been cold for her and so I sat next to her on the picnic bench. She looked up to me and smiled, tugging her coat closer to her.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Cold." She mumbled. I grinned.

"I can remedy that." I took both of her small hands in mine. They were freezing shards of ice and so I rubbed them quickly. She sighed in relief.

"Your job certainly pays." She smiled. She seemed more like herself today and for that I couldn't be happier. "Okay, grandma made an extra Swiss cheese ham sandwich for you. D'ya want it?"

"Do I?" Her grandma made the best sandwiches. While her grandfather did all the heavy cooking, her grandmother dealt with the leftovers and most of the time gave them to me. We got a lasagne from them the other week which I knew Leah had sneaked a bite of. Or a few bites.

She got it out for me and we ate together in the coldness, keeping each other company when others did not. It was always the way with us.

"I'll tell you now." She said quietly, overlooking the field and the beach in the distance. I had hoping she would bring it up instead of me. I didn't like forcing information out of her. I just wanted her to be happier.

"Yesterday, Gina got... well, she got kind of angry at me." She said, looking to me. Her eyes were calm, still waters. I began to get lost in them and so I tried hard to listen to what she was saying. "She misses you. She misses us, really. They all do. I feel like I'm losing her..." she pressed her lips together and I glanced to the window, seeing Jacob was watching us. His face was emotionless, but we had been inside each other's heads. We knew that if we saw nothing in our brother's face, that was when they were thinking the most and trying the hardest to hide it.

This was the nature of the pack. You were cut off from your friends, your family, everyone. And when everyone thought you were no good, that you were the scruff off the boot, that was when you knew you weren't attracting any attention. They would be wary of you. They would leave you alone.

Evelyn was brave though. She stuck up for herself and our special friendship and found out because she had to. I knew I could no longer live without her. The other was inevitable.

"It's normal." I told her, looking away from Jacob and taking her cold palms again. "We will lose people, Eve, more people than we can bare, but it is for the good of the tribe. Of us."

She bit her lip and sighed. "Will it always be like this?"

"I... well, I hope not."

But I knew it would. I didn't have the heart to tell her that. I couldn't see her more broken than she already was.

o~o~o~o

Since it was her birthday tomorrow, I made it clear with Sam that I couldn't do much pack stuff. He understood, thankfully, and so I awaited her birthday with butterflies in my stomach.

She hadn't told me if we were doing anything, and I didn't suppose she wanted to do much now that we were classed as 'loners'. No zombie movie and pizza dinner like last year from what I could tell.

It was during this time of year, near the latter part of the semester, that she would become more secluded. I knew she would want to go to the grave yard tomorrow, if only for a little while. In two months would be yet another anniversary of her parent's deaths. I knew the pain now, the loss of hope, and I knew I could stand solidly by her side through it all.

**Next chapter:**

We stood there hand in hand momentarily and then I turned to him, reaching up to hug his large form. He wrapped his arms around me too, lifting me a little off the ground, pressing his face into my shoulder.

**A/N:**

_**Thank you to both of the reviews on the previous chapter :D It kept this going ;)**_

_**As always, the next chapter will be up in 3 days time. **_

_**See you soon,**_

_**~enigmasparrow**_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Friday 14****th****April 2006**

**3:42pm**

**Evelyn's POV**

I had changed out of my school clothes into a simple dress my aunt gave me last Christmas. It was dark purple, reaching my knees. I had pulled on my cardigan and coat, plain black stockings on my legs, finely polished black shoes on my feet. I wanted to try and look my best despite I'd want to get changed right away when I got home.

_Home. _How that word had changed for me over the past few years. The house I now lived in was comfortable, had pictures and posters over my bedroom walls, had my clothes and belongings. But a house is just a house. I learnt that a long time ago.

No, home for me is my family, and, of course, it is Seth. I wouldn't be the person I am today without him. He sat next to me in the car, my brother on my other side. He had driven down during my school time and was wearing nice clothes too- his best dark blue button up was ironed to perfection. Seth... well, Seth had his best _t-shirt _on. I really didn't mind what he wore. He could've turned up in a bin bag and I wouldn't have cared.

In my hands I tightly clutched a bouquet of light pink roses. Mrs Call had ordered them in specifically for us _and _had given us a discount. Fifteen were there. Seven for mom, seven for dad, and one for Harry.

Once we got there, Logan got out first and I slowly emerged after him. This always made me feel slightly sick. I took my brother's hand in mine and we began up the path to the gate that would let us in the graveyard.

It really was a beautiful place. The trees were so tall, the church small but perfect sized for the yard. The bushes were perfectly trimmed and the grass cut carefully, the stones well looked after. I remembered the last time I had been here. I was so lost, so distraught with losing my best friend. I remembered that feeling, that hopelessness, and I knew I would never forget it.

We placed the flowers down and for a long time all I did was stand. I watched the petals flutter in the breeze in the small pots provided. I twisted Harry's flower in my hand, feeling cold and hollow.

I glanced around and saw Seth by his father's grave, his hand on the oak tree, his muscles taut. I ached for him, for both of us, and so I moved gently forward, taking his warm hand and carefully placing the rose in the pot. We stood there hand in hand momentarily and then I turned to him, reaching up to hug his large form. He wrapped his arms around me too, lifting me a little off the ground, pressing his face into my shoulder.

There was nothing between us now. We knew each others pain and we knew it well. I felt so connected to him that I knew it would be unbearable- unthinkable- to be away from him for too long.

o~o~o~o

"Pizza created by yours truly!" Logan exclaimed as he brought out the chopping board with two pizzas he had heated up on them. I beamed, jumping up in my seat. "And..." He brought forth a large bag of popcorn and I grinned, snatching it from him. Then Seth snatched it from me and I scowled, reaching across him to try and get it.

The mood had completely lifted now we were home, dressed in PJ's and ready to watch loads of films. First up was a tradition for my birthday. My favourite Disney movie- Mulan. My grandparents had gone out for a meal so it was just us. I snuggled into my blanket, Seth beside me and keeping me warm by wrapping an arm around me. Logan kept checking his phone while we chewed the pizza and I kicked him in the ribs a few times. It was distracting me. He sighed heavily, looking to me in the monitor light. I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

Once my grandparents came back we had the cake. It was the usual- them parading it in, five candles on the chocolate chip cake with my grandpa's careful calligraphy in royal icing saying: _Happy 15__th__Birthday to our wonderful Evelyn! _Once I blew the candles out, Seth decreed it was time for me to open my presents. I had waited until after we had visited my parents and of course I wanted every one here.

Everyone _was_ here, everyone on this planet I truly loved. My grandpa sat in his armchair, munching on the moist cake, my grandmother on the foot stool. We had paused the movie and the lights were on dimly. I crossed my legs as my brother presented his present to me. It was wrapped in shiny gold paper, a star stuck on top. I carefully opened it, revealing three gorgeous sari like notebooks wrapped in fine cotton, the colours dusky pink, periwinkle blue and mint green. A glittery pen was at the side of one. I gasped, smiling as I looked to Logan. He was grinning.

"Went to Seattle on a surprise road trip couple of weeks back." He said quietly. "Found this old little book shop that sold these, too."

"They're beautiful. Thank you." I told him, reaching up to gently hug him.

Next were my grandparent's presents. There were two of them. One was thick and squishy and the other solid and rectangular. I didn't really have to guess.

My grandmother had gotten me a floaty white tunic with small bluebirds around the collar, accompanied with a pair of light grey leggings. She had deemed it as the perfect summer outfit. I loved it. Then there was two books from my grandpa- one called _Art of the Movies_- something I had spotted in Port Angeles while checking out Logan's apartment- and the other called _North American and Canadian Wildlife. _It was a giant book, filled with rich drawings and photos from hungry predators to small field mice. I glanced to Seth when I flicked the page of the Olympian Wolf and he just grinned. Our secret.

Then it came to his present- the one I had been looking forward to the most. First of all he gave me a packet of Twizzlers and I beamed like an idiot.

The thing with Native Americans is that they give you the best gifts. Seth always gave me something home made, something special, something that had taken him time to do. It wasn't just a quick grab and buy type of thing. They really thought long and hard on the types of things that made people happy.

For instance, Seth has given me hand woven pencil cases before, bead necklaces, dream catchers, tiny sculptures of eagles and owls. I treasured each and every one of them, knowing that no one had the exact same thing as me.

There were two small packages. My heart began to beat quicker as I reached for the larger one. It was wrapped in cloth, not paper, and it was light purple with a violet ribbon around it. I carefully opened it and the treasure fell on my lap.

It was a wooden butterfly, small, hand carved and on a necklace. It was carefully painted so it looked like a Monarch Butterfly. A flash of a memory of Seth and I camping out one summer presented itself. We were by the lake, watching the sun go down past the trees. He pointed out the blue butterflies in the distance, and they twirled around each other like birds in flight.

I looked to him, astounded as ever that he would get me something so beautiful. He smiled knowingly, leaning forward in his seat, gesturing to the next one with his head.

I swallowed, reaching for the other one and opening it as well. Inside was a dark red bracelet with small stone animals around it.

"It's a spirit bracelet." He explained, reaching over to help me place it on my wrist. "Made from Southwest Jasper stone."

"I love it." I grinned, hugging his chest, feeling my cheeks burn with a blush.

Seth and I stayed downstairs watching movies all night. My brother scampered upstairs some time through because we were laughing too much. But that was the thing with me and Seth. We giggled at inappropriate things as we snaffled down popcorn. It was warm and cosy next to him, hearing his laughter rumble in his belly, his arm around me as always.

During the night we fell asleep, me on his chest. I remember him stroking my hair as we talked quietly. It was strangely intimate, hardly like us. It felt like we were changing in a way- into something better, less childlike. But Seth would always be childlike, as would I.

I awoke all warm and I stretched like a cat on his chest. I had curled up on his side but I didn't feel achy at all. I felt all gooey, like a marshmallow. As I stretched, I accidentally hit his chin and he mumbled in his sleep. I glanced up to him, seeing his eyes were closed, his hair all messed up, both of his arms circling me. I felt my cheeks redden yet again as I watched him, barely daring to breathe in case I awoke him. A gap in the curtains told me it was early morning- yet again did grey sunlight greet us. When I looked back to Seth, his eyes were a little open, watching me.

"Hi." I smiled sleepily.

"Hello." He said in a lower voice than usual. His brown eyes were soft, warm as per usual. I began to feel lost in them when his stomach abruptly grumbled and he sighed. I grinned, getting up and pulling him up gently.

**7:23pm**

I fondly jingled Seth's bracelet as I tried to tidy my room. He was gone now after a bitter-sweet goodbye and all I had were good memories for today. There was nothing that hazed it- he hadn't left, I wasn't alone. It hadn't occurred to me that I was missing Gina or my other friends. It all went away when I was with him.

"Hey," Logan pulled back my slightly ajar door, looking around my slightly messy room.

"Hi." I smiled. He grinned.

"Well, I've got to get going." He came into the room. I pouted and ran to him, hugging my big brother tightly. He choked, trying to wrap his arms around me. "O-kay-"

I beamed as I let go of him. "You have a good time."

"You too." He scuffled my wild hair. "It's really nice to see you happy Lynnie."

I smiled at his old nickname. "I am."

"Can't wonder why." He rolled his eyes and turned, picking up his backpack before he went down the stairs.

"Bye!" I exclaimed. He lifted a hand to me before my grandma hugged him. I smiled and retreated back to my room, closing my door and sitting on the edge of my bed.

I remembered waking up this morning and seeing Seth still asleep. It was lovely to see his innocence, the hard lines of the pack ware away to show the boy I've always known. My heart began to beat faster as I remembered and a slight smile lit my face. I hugged my knees, a blush tingeing my cheeks.

I knew it was worth it- to lose my friends. All I've ever needed was Seth.

I didn't know if he knew that.

**Next chapter:**

We were in the national park now, on the usual patrol, and I was thinking of how tired I was when someone's thought snapped me back to reality.

_A leech! _

**A/N: **

**Hi. I hope you enjoyed that chapter :) I recently got asked (again) if Seth had imprinted on Eve and if Eve knew what imprinting was. Okay- there are some things I ****_can't _****tell you guys straight away. There has to be some secrets- its what keeps everyone interested! :D So I'm not saying no and I'm not saying yes. Okay? :) And Evelyn doesn't know what imprinting is- Seth doesn't really either (he just thinks its all gooey and stuff). Thank you yet again for the lovely reviews. I'm only one chapter ahead now so I might space out the updates if I can't write any more.**

**~enigmasparrow**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Tuesday 23****rd****May****2006**

**9:25pm**

**Seth's POV**

I ran quietly through the night, my sister in front of me. She was ever silent, not uttering a word to me as we drifted through the darkening forest. The clouds above us were dark grey, stormy, and the air had a bite to it. We were in the national park now, on the usual patrol, and I was thinking of how tired I was when someone's thought snapped me back to reality.

_A leech! _

Instantly Leah and I were off, scampering over the forest floor, my heart beat rising astronomically as we thundered our way beside the pack. Millions of thoughts came at once and then I smelt it. Sickly sweet. Vampire.

_Not a Cullen? _I asked Jacob as we tore off after it.

_Hell no. She's a red head. _He told me. I quickly glanced to my side, seeing we were running beside the river now. I could see flashes of pale white- the Cullen's. They had smelt the vamp too. My vision glided back forward and then I saw it- red hair streaking its way over the forest. I sprinted faster than I ever had before, my mind racing, barely able to stop on anything for long.

Then she jumped over the river and we had to run along side the Cullen's. They were getting dangerously close to the tribal line and Sam knew it too. The woman jumped lithely again and one of the large Cullen's reached out to get her.

My eyes widened as he crossed the line, falling into the water as Paul attacked him. I couldn't stay for long- Sam was shouting orders at me- and we took off after the vamp again. But she was far ahead of us now. Her scent filled my nose and I had the urge to sneeze.

Then, before we knew it, the chase was over. She had leaped off the cliff and into the water, her red hair disappearing in the dark depths. Jacob growled beside me and Jared cursed. Leah was mumbling that Sam's strategy was all wrong while I just stared out to sea, realising I had just endangered my own life for the first time.

Sam was furious that she had gotten away. Paul was more furious about the Cullen's- who had apologised deeply for the vamp named Emmet. Everyone had growled at them apart from me. I drifted in the back, getting my first real look of the vampires we shared our territory with. They were _so _pale, inhumanely perfect-looking with glowing amber eyes. Instead of being afraid or angry or even cautious of them, I was curious. They were ancient creatures and, like being a wolf fascinated me, I was oddly fascinated with them.

I tried to hide those thoughts as Leah barked at me to go home. But I didn't want to go home. My thoughts went onto Evelyn and my fears of leaving her suddenly came to light. I couldn't change who I was- danger was in the name of the shape shifters and I couldn't hide from that.

So instead of going to my home, I found myself below her window, my heart thumping wildly with the memories of this night. It had been exhilarating- believe me- but I hadn't realised that if _I_ was gone- so easily like Sam had told me the others were- then there would be nothing yet another funeral for Evelyn to go to.

The thought made me slip out of my wolf form and I stared wide-eyed at my hands. Human once again. _Stop being a baby_, I told myself. _This is what happens. Once you're a shape shifter, you have to protect the tribe. At whatever cost. _

Evelyn was part of the tribe to me, and that made me feel a little better. I dressed and gazed up at the window ledge. How was I going to get up there? I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to have her in my arms, to make sure she was safe.

So I took to half climbing up the drain pipe and clutching onto the thin tree's by the house. I knew it wouldn't hurt much if I fell, but I might bring down the drain pipe with me. And I was sure Mr and Mrs Hund wouldn't like that very much.

I knew she almost always left her window slightly ajar and so I slipped in quickly. It was deathly quiet in the house, Evelyn sleeping soundly, her pillows cradling her fair head. I grinned, walking to the edge of her bed and gently shaking her shoulder.

She mumbled incoherently and turned away from me. I rolled my eyes and decided to jump right in next to her. I was horribly tired and I always slept the best when I was with her.

She started when she felt my arm go around her and looked around to me with bleary eyes.

"Seth?" She croaked.

"Who else would it be?" I smiled, hugging her tightly and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Weirdo..." she mumbled and I just grinned, though deep inside of me I was silently afraid for what the red head meant for our equilibrium. Though I was fearful, I knew I now needed to be stronger than ever. I hugged Evelyn close to me, closing my eyes and listening to her heart beat. She always thought I was the one saving her, when, really, she is the one saving me.

~o~o~o~o

After that, I had to miss a lot of school.

On odd intervals I went in, sometimes after lunch. But most of that week, I hardly went in at all. Sam made me stay up late and study and Eve helped me. But it felt like I was drowning in all of this- there was an uneasiness in the pack now. We didn't know what the vamp had wanted, but she blatantly went through our territory, and that meant something. And with the red head came Quil, the newest member to our team. It certainly made Jacob a little happier, in the least. His thoughts were so mournful these days, and I knew he tried to hide them behind his angry looking face. We were all in pain in some way or the other. A part of me liked to think we were the Lost Boys from Peter Pan- with the exception of my sister, of course.

"It'll be okay in the end." Eve smiled at me as we ate lunch together on Thursday. She hugged my arm as we were sitting outside and she got cold easily. Simple things like that made me feel like nothing bad had happened, that we were safe. I hadn't told her exactly what was going on, just that there were things happening. But Evelyn, my lovely Evelyn, she totally understood. Her face brightened whenever I came into the room and I knew that she had been waiting for me.

Every time I saw her now I got a hungering feeling. I wasn't used to it- I mean, she's my best friend- but I kind of liked it. I liked how she blushed when I caught her hand and tried to hide her face behind her hair.

In all honesty, she made me feel _special. _

o~o~o~o

On Saturday morning we both decided to go to the beach. I didn't like us walking through the forest and so we travelled along the roads. It took longer, but I didn't mind that. She talked happily about normal things, like her brother writing to colleges for night-time cookery courses. I let out a content sigh, closing my eyes briefly as I listened to her voice.

"Seth?" She asked. My eyes opened and I stopped, seeing she was gazing at me curiously. I grinned, wrapping an arm around her. She shook her head at me but continued talking anyway.

When we got to First Beach, we both skipped stones like the good old days and chased the waves. I thumped down on the sand after a while, watching her as she stood on the edge of the tide- barefooted. Her fair hair lifted in the breeze, her arms crossed over herself to keep herself warm.

After a while she turned to me and skipped over, lying down next to me and closing her eyes. I laid back too, feeling grains of sand roll over my bare feet in a soft breeze. I took her cold hand and she turned on her side, cuddling next to me.

We were silent, and in that silence a sickly sweet smell wafted up to me and I sat up, looking around, my heart beat rising. But then I saw Jacob and the Cullen's pet- Bella- in the distance, laughing, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, that's Bella!" Eve jumped up into a sitting position. I glanced to her.

"Yeah. With Jacob. She smells like a vampire." I grinned.

She frowned at me. "Seth Clearwater. A person's _smell _does not define who they are."

"Say so for yourself." I chuckled and she scowled. Suddenly she was on top of me, pinning me to the ground, her cheeks flushed.

"Right. And what do I smell like?"

I felt my cheeks heat and my smile faltered. "You smell better than wolves... and you smell better than vampires."

"Wow. That's a compliment and a half." She laughed, rolling off me. I deflated, glancing to see Jake and Bella still walking. Eve was watching them too, sitting close next to me as I shielded her from the cold. "He always looks so sad when I see him." She murmured.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah. Has... he... um, imprinted on her?" She asked. I looked around to her. She flushed. "I don't know what it is- isn't it like a baby duckling..."

I let out a burst of laughter. "Eve! Jacob doesn't think Bella is his mother!" I began to laugh, clutching my stomach at the absurdity of it. She smiled next to me, pink cheeked, and ruffled my short hair. When we both looked to them again, Jacob spotted us and waved. Bella did, too, meekly. Eve smiled and waved at her, as did I.

"Does she really love that vampire guy?" Eve asked me quietly. I remembered the heartbreak Jacob was feeling right now and I felt as if it was my own.

"Must do."

**Saturday 3****rd ****June 2006**

**8:29pm**

_Evelyn's POV_

Huddling in my brother's large blue jumper, I smiled at Sue as she handed me a hot dog. "Thanks," I mumbled and she smiled at me. Seth sat close to me to keep me warm even though the fire was right in front of us.

We had finished school yesterday, and though I was happy the weight of not seeing my past friends everyday was gone, I knew they'd be there next year.

Still, a whole summer with Seth was the best thought on my mind. Days on the lake in a canoe, swimming in the ocean, climbing trees, building teepee's and tents in my backyard... they were all small things, really, but they made me insanely happy. I would feel all weightless in my stomach when I thought about it.

Billy Black chuckled with Old Quil and I smiled, pulling up my legs up as I nibbled my dinner.

"Hey, look," Seth whispered to me. I glanced over and saw Jacob- with his hands in his pockets- come towards us with Bella beside him. I smiled.

"Go talk to them." I nudged his shoulder. "She looks nervous."

He nodded, standing and smiling at me. "I'll be back."

"Okay." I whispered, but he was already gone. I looked to Kim across the fire and grinned. Jared, beside her, was chomping down a huge bacon hamburger. She smiled meekly and I rolled my eyes at him. She let out a burst of laughter, blushed, and hid behind her hand. I gazed over to Seth and saw him play fighting with Jacob. I smiled and lifted my hand at Bella in a greeting. She smiled back nervously.

Seth came bounding back to me and sat down, frowning as I slowly ate my dinner.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?"

He grinned and pinched my cheek lightly. "Nope, still as radiant as ever. It's just you're eating that so _slow. _Come on, bite bite bite!" He exclaims, biting his white teeth together. I scowled at him and I took a big bite just to make him happy. He beamed and pulled out a home-made spit made out of a bent coat-hanger. He grabbed two marshmallows by Paul and began toasting them.

I'm finished with my dinner by the time he's done and he gently takes one off the end, offering it to me. I take it and pop it in my mouth, smiling happily at the gooey texture. He pops the other one in his and grins, sticky residue on his lips. I giggle as he licks his fingers, diving to Paul for more, who tries to swat him away.

It's a happy, small gathering on the cliff top, a good way to start off the summer vacation. Seth and I lean back and gaze up at the stars before Billy begins to tell the legends. He waits until everybody has finished eating so they can all concentrate and visualise what he is saying.

I've heard his voice tell stories before- on short school camping trips, in history class when he visited. But never like this. I knew it was a special occasion- with it being Seth and Quil's first time, and Bella and I coming to listen.

I closed my eyes and remember the stories I read in the book Bella gave me. Those were the key to me unlocking Seth's secret- that had put me here, right now. I snuggled close to Seth as it got darker and he wrapped an arm around me, always cautious of keeping me warm. I glanced to Kim and saw she was doing the same thing- instead Jared kissed the top of her head. My eyes focussed on the flames, feeling the heat on my cheeks.

For a moment... I wondered.

What would it feel to be loved that way? To be so fondly kissed and cradled? It made my throat tighten as Seth's arm shifted around me. _Seth, _I mentally whispered.

_You know it's not like that._

We had both said that, many times before. My heart fluttered as I weighed in on the slight possibility...

I snapped out of it, Billy's voice entering back into my mind, the crickets and ocean in the distance filling the void my thoughts had left. I felt like there was a giant weight on my heart, pushing me down, making me unable to breathe. I felt his arm around me, his fingers gently stroking the curly ends of my hair. The moonlight soaked the waves and the canopy of the forest, leaving us in our little dark nook, the fire cracking and sending up embers into the crisp night air. For a moment, everything was strangely perfect and I willed my worries and thoughts away, snuggling into Seth's side to get warmer.

More hamburgers and hot dogs were toasted, Seth creating smores for the both of us as Billy and Old Quil continued to talk about the legends. I glanced to Bella and saw she was asleep. I smiled, catching Jacobs eye as he feasted on a huge burger. He grinned toothily at me and I knew he was truly happy for once.

Good for him. It was about time.

As we were walking back to the car, Seth reached out to hold my hand. I glanced to him and he grinned at me.

"Had a good time?"

"Yeah. It was great!" I exclaimed with way too much enthusiasm. I blushed and tried to hide in myself.

"It was!"Seth laughed. "Hey," he was suddenly whispering in my ear, "I don't have to patrol tonight. Can I sleep in your room?"

I looked to him in the darkness to see if he was kidding or not. I pressed my lips together.

"Okay." I whispered back. "Be careful, won't you?"

"I seriously doubt it." He murmured with a grin, and then we were back at Sue's car and we both sat in the back. Leah and her mom talked to each other as Seth played with my hand. I kept falling into something like a swoon- it was the only was I could describe it. I wanted to pull him close and hug his chest. However, I was exhausted and so I tiredly sat back, smiling as he caressed my skin, his fingers going across each line of my palm.

_Seth's POV_

When we dropped her off I gazed around at the house, seeing her gently walk up to the porch. Once we were far enough away I turned.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can you drop me off here? I... ur..." I felt my cheeks heat up. Leah gazed at me and rolled her eyes.

"You softy. Can't spend a minute away from your little girlfriend."

I scowled. "She's not my-" I sighed. "Never mind."

"I'll stop." Mom said gently, looking to me in the mirror. "I understand such things... but I would like to see you more often." She smiled as she stopped the car. "Bring her to the house more, okay? She's a wonderful girl. You're lucky to have her."

I beamed. "I know." I said, grabbing the handle. "Thanks mom. Night."

"Good night son."

I smirked at Leah and stuck out my tongue as I got out the car. She frowned, huffing and looking forward, crossing her arms. I slammed the door shut and watched them drive away to the end of the dirt track. Then, with a heightening excitement building inside of me, I turned and ran- as a human- through the thick, dark forest.

I had almost forgotten what it was like to run as a human. When you were a wolf, the ground just seemed to slip away beneath you, the tree's moving aside, your heart pumping like the beat of a steady drum. As a human, it was quite different. I almost fell over a couple of times.

I scaled up her house again and entered her room. It was deathly quiet and she was already curled up in bed. I pushed the window down and chucked off my shoes, coming closer.

She must have heard me because one of her eyes peeked open and looked at me. She smiled tiredly and moved to let me have some room. I bunked down with her, wrapping my arms around her small form. She made a little sound and hugged my chest, her face covered with her thick hair. I smiled at her, gently brushing some back. Her eyes were closed and the corners of her mouth were tilted up slightly.

"Eve?" I asked quietly.

"Mmm." She mumbled.

"Do you still trust me?" I questioned her. It was something that had been in the back of my mind. She nodded acutely and yawned.

"'Cause I do."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Night night Seth." She whispered like a child. "Love you."

I pressed my lips to her forehead. "I love you, too." I said, but she was already asleep.

**Next Chapter:**

"I haven't been exactly truthful..." I mumbled. Her eyes widened and I had to look away from her. "I'm so sorry Eve..."

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this update since I haven't had time to edit it! There have been changes at my home (we have TODAY gotten a puppy) and I haven't even written the next chapter, so bear with me if the next one is a couple of hours (or days) late. But I hope you liked this chapter- I loved writing it! **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**~enigmasparrow**


	22. Chapter Twenty-one

**Saturday 10****th**** June 2006**

**8:51pm**

**Evelyn's POV**

"There's no way you can beat me at a fight." Seth laughed as we bundled up the steps to my house.

"Seth, I'm one of the only one's who _can." _I laughed, opening the door and letting him in. The smell of tomatoes and bread wafted up to me and I breathed in deeply.

"How so, then?" He asked as we pushed off our shoes. He placed his backpack down and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'd know you'd pin me to the ground in no time so I'd just stare into your eyes like this-" I opened my eyes a little wider and gazed up at him, not blinking. For a moment all he did was stare back but then his cheeks darkened and he had to look away. I beamed, triumphant. "And you would never hurt me, anyway."

He smiled and looped his arm around my shoulders. "That is undoubtedly true."

o~o~o~o

We ate leftovers and fresh bread while watching TV, my grandpa sitting in his armchair and muttering about how unoriginal programmes were these days. Grandma was reading a book under a lamp, her little legs crossed, her fair hair shining.

"Don't watch it then." I said to grandpa as he shook his head. He looked at me and smiled.

"But this is what grandfathers do. They complain."

"Ain't _that_ the truth." Seth murmured beside me and I laughed.

Later that night, I was sitting up in bed when Seth came in. I beamed at him and he smiled sheepishly as he closed the window behind him, taking off his sneakers and moving over to me. I closed the book I was reading and placed it on the bedside table, shoving myself over so he could get in. He let out a sigh and lied down quickly, gathering himself in the fluffy duvet and flicking the light off before he crushed me to his chest. I let out a little giggle and hoped my grandparents hadn't heard.

"Eve?" He asked in the darkness.

"Yep?" I mumbled, closing my eyes and listening to his heart beat.

"I need to tell you something." He said, and I looked up to his sad eyes.

_Seth's POV_

"I haven't been exactly truthful..." I mumbled. Her eyes widened and I had to look away from her. "I'm so sorry Eve..."

"What are you saying?" She whispered brokenly.

"There's been more than just 'stuff' happening..." I gazed up at the ceiling. "There was a vampire. It came close to the border and she got away. And it has to do with what's been happening in Seattle..."

She gasped. "The missing people? Seth! Why didn't you tell me?" She was sitting up now, intent on catching my gaze. Suddenly, she grabbed my face and made me look at her. "Seth Clearwater, explain yourself."

I swallowed, watching her eyes flicker. "I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I always worry about you."

"You shouldn't." I whispered. She shook her head slightly.

"Seth, we've known each other for _years. _You're my best friend. Of course I worry about you." She reached up to ruffle my hair and smiled. "Come on, just tell me all of it."

I let out a shaky breath. "She's after Bella... for some reason about her boyfriend killing her mate and... well, whatever." I shrugged. "That's not so important. But the thing is, she's creating an army. An army of newborns. And... well... we're kind of teaming up with them. So tomorrow night I'm going to like a training class with one of the vamps..."

"Whoa." She whispered.

"Mmm." I mumbled, bunking down and closing my eyes. "It's all very tiring."

She laid next to me. "I can imagine." She said quietly.

"Eve... I will be here tomorrow, though."

"Not in the night." She mumbled, hugging my arm. "I've just gotten so used to you being here..."

I turned over to gaze at her. She was pale and looking at the tall bookcases in the room. Smiling a little, I hugged her close again. "Okay. Tomorrow, we do something amazing."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Hmm..." I looked up at the ceiling, thinking back to things we had talked about doing over the years. There had been many childhood hopes- of abandoning life and living in the forest, herding animals, growing plants. But there was one- one we had talked about the most under starry skies and around small bonfires. "The tree house. We should build the tree house."

"What?" She jumped up, excitement in her eyes. "Oh, really? Seth, that's great! Can it be here?"

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping-"

"Seth!" She exclaimed a little too loudly, hugging my chest tightly. "Lets do it. Let's have the swing as well..."

And so it came to the next morning as we gathered spare planks of wood in the garage. Mr and Mrs Hund were all for it- but they were like that, though. Mr Hund helped us find the perfect tree- it was right at the back of the yard with long limbs and dark green leaves. I scaled it quickly, sitting on one of the branches as he passed bits of wood up to me, explaining how I should nail them down and where. Eve sat on the grass weaving bits of thin rope together for the swing.

I grinned as I sat up in the trees. I had the perfect view of the lake and I could hear animals all around me. It was almost as good as running through the forest- it was the same sort of immersion. I liked to think Evelyn would be able to feel what I felt when I was a wolf.

That thought kept me smiling as I worked effortlessly. Eve brought a cool glass of lemonade up to me, a bright grin on her face. She had made daisy chains and tucked them in her hair and she wore the clothes I remember her grandmother got for her birthday.

"How's it going?" She asked hopefully, standing on her tiptoes and trying to see. She was too far away, though.

"It's almost done." I sighed happily, downing most of the drink quickly.

"Cool." She chirped, sitting down with her own glass of lemonade and threading the rope through the plank of wood. We talked about sitting under the stars on the platform and sleeping with the birds. She was unbelievably happy- I thought she would be sad that I hadn't been completely been truthful with her, but this was Evelyn. She had accepted me- the pack- everything. Of course she would accept why I couldn't tell her straight away.

Finally, in the afternoon, I had completed the 'tree house'. It was nothing more than a platform big enough for two people and a few bits of thick wood attached to the trunk so Eve could climb up easier. I wiped my brow and smiled at her as she came down. We hung the swing together over a tall, thick branch and she giggled in childish delight, jumping onto it and testing it out immediately.

"I made you lunch." She told me as she tried to get the swing higher. "It's inside on the table."

I beamed and reached down to kiss the top of her head. "Thanks Eve." I said and she blushed as I ran in, grabbing the sandwich and coming back outside. She was trying to climb up the tree and looked over to me with a laugh. Eventually she got up there and took the sandwich for me. I climbed up and we let out a sigh as we overlooked the forest.

Hungrily munching the tuna sandwich, Evelyn and I laid back to look up at the grey sky. It was darkening now and I knew it was almost time for me to go. I didn't want to leave her- just this training 'class' had made everyone realise what danger we were in.

"I need to go soon." I murmured quietly, glancing over to her. She was gazing up at the sky, her sea eyes glimmering. She nodded a little.

"Okay."

I rolled over on my side. "I'll be back. I promise."

She cast her eyes to me and smiled. "I know you will."

**3:00am**

The night was thick with anticipation. We ran silently through the woods, our fur our cover and armour. I felt bubbly with excitement and nerves. Sam's thoughts were cunning and dark. He kept telling us that if this was a trap... then we were to kill them all.

I didn't like to think that.

So when we made it to the clearing, I was told to stay at the back with Quil, on the boulders to overlook them. All of the Cullen's were there- and, surprisingly, Bella. I swallowed and glanced nervously at Quil. He was staring straight ahead, obviously proud to be a part of this.

All in all, the training went well. We stood on the sidelines and watched them fight, pretending to be newborns. Jacob was quietly chuckling to himself when the vampire named Edward lost in a battle. I began to not mind them at all. They were agile creatures- certainly our match in the food chain. I watched them, fascinated, on how their seemingly marble bodies jumped and ran lithely.

They told us that the army were coming soon, that we were to prepare. It made me more anxious to see fear flicker in their eyes, but Leah barked at me not to be so ridiculous. This was in our blood, in our genes. We were _born _to fight, to protect.

But all I could think of Evelyn's eyes when she would find out that I had died.

No. I couldn't think like that. I had to try and believe in myself- I had been taught by Sam, for goodness sake. He _had _killed a vampire. He knew- vaguely- what we were going against.

Eve was asleep when I appeared again in her room. I stood warily by the window, watching her breathe gently.

I couldn't bare to lose her, and I knew she couldn't bare to lose me. I didn't even want to touch her... she seemed too beautiful, too precious. I felt I needed to tell her she _was _beautiful. It felt as if things were changing between us- maybe it was the pack or something.

But I knew that when the newborn vampire army would attack, things would change between us forever.

**A/N:**

**Hi, I'm sorry this is a tiny bit late and doesn't have a sneak peek at the next chap since I finished this one a few minutes ago! But big things are going to happen ;D**

**Thank you for the reviews,**

**~enigmasparrow**


	23. Chapter Twenty-two

**Before we begin, I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this story. Thank you so much!**

**o~o~o~o**

**Tuesday 13****th**** June 2006**

**5:45pm**

**Seth's POV**

Tomorrow. They were coming tomorrow.

I sat on the edge of the tree house, Eve on the swing below me. She was quiet, gazing at her feet as she slowly swung back and forth. She knew it was tomorrow, too. I let out a quiet sigh that carried on in the wind. It felt as if the world was getting colder, more dark in preparation for the army.

_Army?! We'll knock 'em dead in minutes! _Paul had exclaimed on last nights patrol. To be honest, I think they were all too full of themselves. I know they had killed a vampire before, but these ones would be different. More lethal than anything we have ever encountered before.

We all wanted them dead. That was evident.

To my ultimate surprise, and happiness, Brady and Collin had finally joined the pack at the weekend. It made Evelyn happier, too, but I knew she was still sad because of Gina. I wanted to tell her to go and see her, but I was kinda selfish. I knew it was wrong, but... I wanted her all to myself.

So Brady and Collin were out with Sam today, getting ready for the fight (which they were vastly unprepared for). All the rest of us were spending the day with out families, apart from Jacob, who couldn't stop running to the boundary line.

I lithely jumped down to Eve and she looked up to me with wide eyes.

"You're not going yet, are you?"

"No, not yet." I sat myself on the grass near her and she smiled sadly. Her feet were bare and skimmed the short grass as she swung lightly. I pulled my knees up to my chest and watched her. She noticed after a minute and looked to me with a soft smile.

"Can you push me?"

I grinned, jumping to my feet and running behind her, my hands gripping her shoulders.

"Ready?"

She nodded enthusiastically and I began to push the swing gently. She kicked her legs.

"Seth, come on, I'm not a baby! Push higher!" She exclaimed and I laughed, pulling her fully back- almost falling over myself- and pushing her forward. She giggled and I moved around, wanting to see her pink cheeks and happy smile. Her eyes crinkled when they met mine.

"You promise to come back, okay?" She said with a look of delight and I nodded.

"Yes. I promise."

**10:18pm**

"It'll be okay." I told her as I hugged her small form on the veranda. I lifted her a little so she was off the floor. Breathing in deep her scent and I tried- desperately- to let go. But I couldn't. It was like there was some unseen force keeping us together.

"It better be." She mumbled stubbornly, reaching back to look at me. Her eyes were misty and she tried to smile. Reaching up to ruffle my hair, she shook her head. "I love you, Seth Clearwater."

I felt my cheeks heat. Did best friends tell one another they loved them- especially in the way we did? "I-I love you too." I spluttered out. She laughed a little, untangling herself from me and escaping to the front door. Turning to look at me, she nodded.

The nod meant I was coming back. It meant that whatever happened- not just this, but _anything_- that we would always return to each other. Along the way, we had lost one another, but found ourselves again. I was as determined not to lose her as she was not to lose me.

So I nodded too and turned, my heart thumping quickly as I sprinted into the cover of the forest, melting into a wolf.

**Wednesday 14****th**** June 2006**

**7:21am**

Standing upon the cliff face, overlooking the forests and lakes and mountains, I tried to quieten my thoughts. I was, after all, a key element to this whole process. Edward Cullen relied on me to keep him up to date about everything. I wanted to fight, really, but I knew it was too dangerous. There needed to be a wolf up here with Bella and Brady and Collin were too inexperienced.

Besides, I knew this had worked out well for me. At least I wasn't in _constant _danger of being killed. Sam had made sure the youngest of us weren't to fight if necessary. We were, after all, the 'next generation'.

I listened to their thoughts- the wild inhibitions of Paul and Jared, the steely confidence of Sam, the silence of Leah as she trotted, Brady and Collin back at the Quileute river and pacing slowly. I saw what they saw- as Sam's eyes roamed over the Cullen's, Jared and Paul beside him. He asked me when Jacob would return and I replied that there were high emotions running up here... and I couldn't calm him down.

I bunked down in some pine needles- almost the exact same colour of my sandy fur. My large head fell onto my arms and I watched the snow swirl around in little pin-wheels in the air.

_I can smell something. Can you? _Paul asked suddenly.

_But the future-seeing blood sucker said they wouldn't be here for a few more minutes. What's going on? _Jared growled.

I stood gingerly, a whine coming from my throat. Bella suddenly appeared in my vision- had she been watching me? I hadn't noticed her.

"What is it?" She asked. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. How was I supposed to tell her? I moved past her, walking to the edge of the trees, looking west and whimpering. "Is it the others, Seth? In the clearing?" She asked behind me. I glanced at her and yelped quietly, then I looked back to the west, trying to get at least a little communication across. I could sense something- some presence- and it made me very alert. My ears laid back and I began to whine.

I decided this wouldn't help. I moved back to the pine needles and laid back down, trying to calm my thoughts yet again. The vamps wouldn't come up here... surely? We had marked the forest with Bella's blood. Dammit... what was I supposed to do?

Jared growled and in that instant I leaped to my feet, trying to sense anything around me. It made me all very jumpy. I wasn't cut out for this. I moved quietly to the cliff edge, a growl forming in my throat.

"It's just us, Seth." Jacob said suddenly and I looked around, seeing him looking over the cliff as well. His face was like stone. There was a certain glint in his eyes that made me feel as if I had to bow to him. Jared called it the _Alpha Complex. _They were very complex, actually. I barely understood Jacob at all.

Well... at least I didn't _think _I did.

Then I saw Edward far away, behind the trees, and I decided to walk up to him to tell him what was going on. He was very calm about the whole ordeal and told me serenely what was to be done. I nodded dutifully, glancing to Bella quickly. Her arms were crossed and a scowl masked her face.

Edward explained to her that we needed to sort this out. I knew there was something brewing between her and Jacob- her surprise engagement to Edward was evidence of that. I kind of looked at her accusingly. I mean, how could she do that to her best friend? I'd never do that to Evelyn.

_Evelyn. _Her face suddenly centred in my mind and I wondered what she would be doing right now. Had she slept alright? Was she nervous for me? God, I hope not. _I _was nervous for me.

And so it came to Edward and I trekking down through the forest to Sam. It was all very quiet for a moment before his voice suddenly rang out quietly.

"You haven't realised it."

I looked to him, confused. His face was smooth and there was trouble behind his eyes. But he looked at me and smiled a little. Crookedly. I didn't know vampires _could _have anything crooked about them.

_Realised what? _I asked him, dumbfounded.

"The girl. Evelyn?" He gazed up at the sky for a moment. "You haven't weighed on the slight possibility. But, since I'm old, and I am an expert in reading people... I saw it instantly. But it seems you haven't realised... and probably never would if I didn't tell you."

_What are you going on about? _I questioned, seriously lost now.

He then smiled, and even his eyes smiled. "It's a very beautiful thing. To see how you see her. A friendship built over the years..." He sighed, looking into the distance, his steps quickening now. "Jared and Quil... they're both very different. As is Sam. Since you are young, you do not yet understand the wills of the heart."

_Edward. You're scaring me. _I narrowed my eyes at him. _What's wrong with me?_

"Nothing." He replied. "Nothing at all."

_Then what is it?_

"It's just that you've imprinted on her. That's all."

_What? No, that's impossible. I've seen what imprinting does- _I thought back to what Jared had felt when he imprinted on Kim, Quil on Claire, Sam on Emily. They were all different. Claire was too young for it to be romantic. Kim was Jared's high school sweet heart, and Emily was older, thinking of marriage and children.

But then there was Evelyn and I. We were different. Best friends from the start, before all of this. I remembered being tied to her the first time I met her all those years ago. Sitting on the graveyard bench, sharing a packet of Twizzlers. Then... at my dad's funeral. When I had seen her- hugged her- there had been a certain kind of energy that hadn't been there before. My eyes had widened and I was sure my pupils dilated.

She had been beautiful before. But when I saw her that day- in her black dress, her hair wild in the wind- something had snapped in me. She wasn't just beautiful. She was everything.

Oh my god. Why hadn't I realised? It just felt normal to me to feel that way when I saw her! Wasn't imprinting meant to be mushy, flowers-and-chocolates? I had never understood before. But when I thought back to last night... hugging her that last time... I remembered the feeling of breathlessness.

Before I knew it we were by Sam, but I couldn't meet anyone's eye. I stared into space, my mind racing with a million thoughts, my body gently quivering. Everything- _everything- _over the past couple of months- the strange dreams, the hopelessness, the heart-wrenching feeling I felt whenever I was away from her- suddenly made sense. It all came to light and it made me dizzy. Why hadn't anyone told me? What... did this mean?

Then I was back at the tent, in the snow, silently pacing as Edward disappeared inside the shelter to confront Bella. I could barely hear the other's thoughts- I was too wrapped up in my own. But I knew I needed to push past them, to keep in the now. With a sick feeling in my stomach, I plunged into the pack mind.

Jacob seemed much happier. I almost vomited when he gave everyone a mental image of kissing Bella forcefully, his hands tightening around her. It didn't matter that everyone was fighting newborns.

_Hey, if I'm gonna die, I'd want to tell you guys about my last kiss! _He laughed as he snapped one of their necks. I winced, trying to listen to Sam. All of the wolves were determined- we were the surprise attack and the newborns were scared of us. One by one, they were killed. It seemed as if we were winning. I felt a jump of rejoice fill me and I looked around to Edward as he and Bella emerged. Her eyes were misted, and for a moment, I felt a little bad for her.

I wanted to join in now. We were winning and I wanted a piece of the glory. Leah scampered quickly and I felt a tinge of pride and sibling jealously for her. She had been practising. A lot.

Then, suddenly, I stopped breathing. I could smell a vampire. Very close. I growled and Edward looked to me with wide eyes.

"Go, Seth!"

I turned and sprinted into the forest, the trees becoming strips between the white light, my heart becoming the only sound I could hear. There were two distinct scents- both sickly sweet. I swallowed back bile and tried to get as far away as I could.

But then I thought to the small Bella and how much she meant to Jacob, and my own 'imprint' instincts kicked in and I ran right back around, defiant of Edward's commands.

They were both there in the clearing, preparing to fight the lone Edward. I gritted my teeth and snarled, leaping onto the blonde vampire and pinning him to the ground, ripping and tearing at his rock-hard flesh. He hit a boulder and I smugly began to run back to him. But then he got up and suddenly flung his foot at me, hitting my shoulder. I heard the bone crack and I whined, backing away from him, limping in a circle. I forced my way through it and grabbed him again, ripping off another chunk of him that made him roar with anger. I skipped back, taunting him.

But then he grabbed my throat and I coughed, pushing him off. My shoulders shook with the pain.

_Come on Seth, _I told myself. _You can do this. For Eve._

I swallowed, moving back to the cliff near Edward and Bella as the vamp hissed at me. My shoulder didn't hurt any more. I brushed my tail on Edward's back to tell him we were in this together.

The blonde vamp was distracted as Edward spoke to _Victoria. _She was identified now. I recognised her scent.

And so I leaped forward, biting off a huge chunk of him. He seethed, hitting me on the chest painfully hard, making me soar twenty feet to hit a boulder. My vision went red with fury and pain. I struggled to stand. I made it a few feet and then I collapsed, my breath whistling through my teeth as pieces of rock showered down on me.

I felt defeated. It was like all my organs had lurched up and been squished together. It hurt. All I could think of was funerals and Evelyn's desperate blue eyes as she stared at the gravestones. I closed my eyes as the blonde vamp neared. I had only just realised I had imprinted... and now it was going to be taken away from me.

But then the smell of blood hit me, woke me up, made my eyes open. The vamps were coming close to Bella- who was shaking, her sweater torn at the elbow and blood dripping from her arm.

Instantly, the pain wore away. I grabbed the vamps arm and tore it off. He hissed, backing away from me now, his other arm going to where his other one once was. I smiled in my mind and ran forward, tearing off his other arm, throwing it away. I snickered as he whimpered.

"Victoria!" He shouted for her. But she didn't care.

I ran towards him again, my strength back. I hit him and we flew into the forest, and I tore, ripped and shredded his horrible-tasting flesh apart. Eventually, his screams stopped, and I knew I had done it. I had killed him.

Edward quickly met me and we grabbed all evidence of the vamp, walking back to the clearing. He lit the corpses on fire and the smoke pillowed up into the sky, the smell horrendous.

Still, I bumped my nose against Edward and he let out a low laugh.

"Nice teamwork," he commented. I coughed a laugh.

And then he turned his attention to her. "Bella, love..." He whispered, and I was left by the burning vampires, my heart beat calming a little.

They kissed. A lot. It made me wince, but I knew they were in love. It hurt in my mind- Jacob had been so obsessed over her. This would surely kill his good moral. I tried not to watch them and so I turned my attention to the fire, trying to find myself in the heightened emotions of my mind. I could barely think of Evelyn before pain hit me out of nowhere, making me whine, falling to the ground as it clouded my head.

It was not my own pain.

_Jacob._

I howled and whimpered. I needed to go. I needed to-

"Seth, no!" Edward shouted at me. I weakly looked to him. I was already on my feet, preparing to join the fight. "You go straight home! Now! As fast as you can!"

I saw a glint of alpha in him and I tore away, running through the woods in blinding speed. Jacob, his agony, filled my ears and I howled quietly. I barely knew what I was doing. The ground beneath me was so familiar... and I knew that I was nearing the reservation. I wanted to help. I wanted to do so much but... but I couldn't.

But instead of finding myself at _my _home, I found myself at the Hund's. I phased, the pain too much. Shakily, I pulled on some ratty old shorts, weakly moving to the front door.

She was already there. My heart soared to see her drop her book and stand from her seat, running to me, her hair flying behind her as she hugged me tightly.

Though it hurt, and I was more emotionally wounded than anything, I smiled.

Because now I knew.

She was my imprint.

END OF PART THREE

**A/N:**

**Yet again, I'm sorry if there are mistakes and that there is no sneak peek. I finished this chapter five minutes ago, so ;)**

**But do you guys now understand? Lots of people have been asking me why he hasn't imprinted, and I had to keep it from you guys. Are you happy? ...underwhelmed? I liked how this planned out. :) So, part four next! Eeep! Exciting. Cool, well, review, favourite, follow... it all counts! :D **

**Thanks!**

**~enigmasparrow**


	24. Chapter Twenty-three

**PART FOUR: The Give**

**Wednesday 21****st**** June 2006**

**8:34pm**

**Seth's POV**

The cold air coming in from the ocean tore through the trees, emerald leaves fluttering away as I stood over the cliff, watching the Olympic Park. The lakes were flat, ripping, reflecting the mountains and the dark stormy sky. I was the only one phased, alone in the pack mind. It was hollow.

For a long time we had all been comforted by being together. The pack was meant to be a whole. It was just how it worked.

Jacob was gone. Nobody knew where- only that he had taken off. I couldn't blame him really. He had to deal with rejection, heart break, loneliness. I had felt just a little of it. To _live _it, every day, must have been excruciating. We were without a proper Beta and so Jared had to take over. It was odd answering to him. I didn't like it.

Leah was moaning all the time that she could have taken off as well. That she could have left this all behind. But she never did, so I suppose family meant more to her. Mom was alone all the time now. Charlie, the police chief, came over with Billy most days.

I had been more quiet than usual. Eve had questioned me on it multiple times, but I could never bring myself to tell her the truth. Would it really change things so much? It gave me a definite goal, at least. I knew we would have a future together. I knew I would be hers for eternity.

It wasn't scary as much as it was overwhelming. Never has a situation like ours popped up. The guys, of course, have tried explaining it to me, but they would never _understand. _The pack mind could only show so much. It was suffocating every time I saw her, was near her, touched her. I was sure she was suspicious.

Giving myself time to think in this whirlwind life was something I valued greatly. Sometimes it felt as if I was losing my grip on reality. I moved with deliberate slowness to get back home. Being a wolf was fine and all- but there were times when I wanted nothing more than to sit with my imprint, no talking, just _being._

I pushed open the back door to my house, yawning as I moved inside. I had been on patrol nearly all day and it always disabled me. Mom was sitting at the table, leafing through old books that were scattered around her, a mug of steaming coffee by her side. She glanced up when I came in and smiled- relief. She quickly got up, closing the book she was reading. I instantly recognised the front to be one of dad's favourites.

"Hi mom." I grinned as she came over to hug me.

"Hi. You hungry?" She asked, leaning back. "No, you're always hungry. I'll whip up something." She went to the stove, turning it on while grabbing stuff from the fridge. "How was patrol?"

"Fine as patrolling goes." I said, slumping into a seat at the table. "I was alone for most of it."

She nodded, moving around our humble little kitchen. I could hear some music from upstairs- sad, depressing music that made me want to roll my eyes. Leah.

I pulled over an old atlas dad used to look through a lot. His name was scribbled at the beginning- in childish letters, stating he was ten years old. I became silent as I looked through it. The pages smelt like the attic and looked as if they had been smudged with tea bags. His words were all over the maps, saying that he wanted to go _there, _and _there, _but most importantly _there. _The one circled in fat red tip marker was entitled, simply, '_home'. _And there it was, the tip of Washington State, our little slice of the universe.

Mom set a plate of food in front of me with a sad smile, sitting beside me. "He always used to say that no matter how many places he wanted to go, home would always be the best place to be." She sniffed, resting her chin on her hand.

"But he never went to any of these places." I said.

She just smiled. "I know. He never wanted to, in the end."

o~o~o~o

That night, as I laid in bed, I thought of how clever my dad was. He never needed to leave town to find out who he was. He had met my mom, fell in love, and abandoned all those dreams for something greater.

He was a great role model. I only wish he could be here to tell me what to do about Evelyn. But he wouldn't _tell _me, no. He would barely say anything. He'd say something like '_your life is only as good as you make it'_. And he would be right. Every damn time.

Somehow, I managed to make it through the night without having some ghostly visitor or religious experience. I awoke early, as I usually did, staring up at the ceiling as the light from the slight gap in my curtains made it's way up my wall and ceiling. The dust motes swirled in the air, reminding me of dancing embers of a fire. I just laid, not really thinking of anything. Just that moments like these mattered more than ever.

Then there was a soft knock on the front door and I pulled myself out of bed, grabbing a pair of shorts and putting them on as I jogged down the stairs. I opened the door, fully expecting Sam or something, when in fact a shivering Evelyn stood under the porch light, a woolly hat on her head, a thick brown coat around her.

"Eve? What are you doing here...?"

"Is that a t-trick question?" She mumbled, knitting her pale fingers together in front of her. "I-I couldn't sleep so I..."

"Eve..." I sighed, pulling her tightly to me, rubbing a hand on her back. Damn, she was freezing. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"P-people frequently tell me." She shivered against me. "I d-didn't walk... I used m-my dad's bike..."

"Oh, right." I glanced over to see it perched against the side of the house. I saw she had picked some flowers on her venturing- cow parsley, daisies, buttercups. But, most importantly, there was a bright blue-purple flower that she knew so well. Violets. I smiled gently, bringing her inside and closing the door.

"Good morning Evelyn." Came my mother's voice from the stairs.

"Hi." Eve whispered shyly as my mom came down the stairs. Her hair was pulled into a rough ponytail, my dads blue kimono around her. She also wore my sister's old red fox slippers.

"I'll make you two some hot chocolate, okay?" She yawned, moving into the kitchen and turning on the kettle. I smiled sadly. Mom never could sleep any more.

"Why didn't you come last night?" Evelyn abruptly asked. I gazed to her.

"I had to patrol... and I was so tired Eve... I'm so sorry." I captured her cold hands in mine. "I thought you would be asleep already."

"I... I sometimes think if I'm not good enough." She frowns, unlocking her hands from mine and travelling to the kitchen. Quickly following her, I ignored the curious gaze of my mother as she placed two mugs in front of us.

"Eve, no please don't think that!" I began to feel all breathless as I sat next to her at the table. "I'm so sorry Eve! Please don't think that..."

She glanced to me, her sea-coloured eyes watery. My mom quickly assessed the situation and left hurriedly to the living room, turning on the TV to the morning news. I sighed, slumping in my seat. Eve looked down to her drink, watching the mini marshmallows dissolve.

"Logan got accepted to Seattle University. He... he never even told me he applied. He moved to some flat with his friend in Port Angeles temporarily while he kept going to Seattle to visit restaurants and meeting his teachers..." She sniffed, pulling up the drink and sipping it. "He's faded away before... but this time it's different. He _wants _to go."

"Eve..." I whispered, reaching forward to take her thin, slightly warmer hand. She looked to me, sniffing gently.

"Sorry. I never like imposing on you."

I shook my head, giving her a sad smile. "Don't think that. I always want you here."

"Really?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

I chuckled. "Yes, really."

She smiled softly, squeezing my hand before letting go. We both downed our drinks, placing them in the sink before making our way to the living room to sit with my mom. I hung up Evelyn's coat, bringing over a blanket from the airing cupboard for her. It was an old one- something Leah and I would snuggle under if we were ever sick. She smiled at me, nudging my shoulder with her head as I sat down next to her. We talked a little about the news with my mom for a while. I began to hear Leah roaming around upstairs and eventually she made her way down.

To my surprise, she poked her head through the door, looking at us.

"Mom, where did that grey tank top go? You know the one-"

"With the stitched up side? Yeah, its in the laundry still." My mom replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You almost never wear anything apart from that thing."

She gave me a look, coughing into her hand. "Hypocrite." She grinned, closing the door. Eve let out a burst of laughter beside me and I looked to her with narrowed eyes.

"It's true!" She laughed, clutching her stomach. I glanced to my mom, seeing she was looking away with a tight smile that showed she was trying not to laugh.

"Ergh, I can't say anything around here." I moaned, standing. "I'm going to get dressed, then. Thanks, guys."

"Aw no, Seth!" Evelyn tried to grab my wrist.

I looked to her, giving her a smile. "I'll be right back."

o~o~o~o

As I was coming down the stairs in fresh clothes, I saw the mail man outside place some stuff in our box. Rather than have my mom do it, I opened the door, smiling quickly at him before grabbing the mail. It was mainly bills and brochures. I gazed down at the New England lodge for a moment as I walked back to the door. I shut it behind me with my foot, flicking through the wad before a thick cream envelope came forth. It was addressed to _me_, my name in curly, delicate font. I curved my eyebrow.

Coming into the living room, I handed the usual post to my mom, still looking at my envelope intently.

"What's that?" Eve asked as I sat next to her.

"I dunno..." I mumbled as I opened it. Silk was woven into the soft cushion-like paper and I felt bad for ripping it open.

"_Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen together with their families request the honour of your presence at the celebration of their marriage..." _I said, though my voice grew fainter with every word. "_You and one guest can attend on Sunday the thirteenth of August._" I sighed a little, glancing to Eve. A smile was on her lips.

"Wow. They're getting married. That's great."

"It is." I nodded, grinning at her. "Though, I know Jacob's gonna be depressed as hell..."

"Seth!" My mom exclaimed.

"Sorry." I said without thinking. She sighed, giving up on me. "Do I have anything fancy to wear?" I asked, glancing to her.

"I'm sure we can find you something." She smiled, her dark eyes twinkling. "Oh, I do love a wedding."

"Me too!" Eve snatched the invitation from me, her eyes wandering over the writing.

"You should be my plus one." I nudged her. "You have lots of pretty dresses. _And _I want you to meet Edward."

"Okay." She smiled softly, hugging my arm, resting her head on my shoulder.

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update on time! I had a major writers block :( That's why this chapter is a little short. But the next one is the wedding, so that ****_should _****be longer. And I now have a tumblr! If you want to follow me (which would be cool) then just put this in your browser: **

**Hopefully I'll post on time for the next chapter... but please don't be mad if I can't.**

**And also, happy Halloween! **

**~enigmasparrow**


	25. Chapter Twenty-four

**Sunday 13****th**** August 2006**

**4:20pm**

**Evelyn's POV**

"Erm..." I bit my lip as I looked in the mirror, swinging around, the hem of my dress flowing just above my knees. It was a light pink, floaty, with two layers. Grandma had given me a necklace- something my mom used to wear a lot since the gem was a watery purple in the shape of a droplet. I had my red bracelet from Seth- which didn't really go with the outfit, but I wore it anyway. I had tried to make sense of my hair, and thankfully it was smooth and glossy, curling delicately.

I was still unhappy though.

"What's wrong?" Grandpa asked as he passed me in the hallway. He was carrying a large box of trinkets and he paused by the open front door. I frowned at him.

"Is this worthy of a wedding?" I asked anxiously, holding onto the hem of my dress. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You are just like your mother. Took her hours to get ready the morning of her wedding... and even then she didn't like the dress!" He laughed heartily. "I think you look lovely, pumpkin." He smiled and walked out of the door to go to the garage. I huffed, my shoulders drooping as I looked again in the mirror.

Just then I heard the old motor of a car come down the beaten track and I bristled, grabbing the present and my small bag, along with a cardigan. I looked around to my grandma- who was washing up in the kitchen.

"They're here granny! I'll see you later."

"Okay!" She exclaimed. "Have a wonderful time dear." She said, poking her head around the doorway.

"I'll try my best." I smiled at her, turning to bump into my grandpa. There were cobwebs in his grey hair and I held back a laugh. "See ya grandpa."

"Bye sweet pea!" He smiled as I brushed past him, giving them a wave as I ran out of the house. I turned to see Seth hanging out of a small red car that I don't remember being his. Then I saw Mr Black sitting in front and he gave me a friendly wave, Sue next to him in the driver's seat.

I beamed, running over, opening the door and sitting in the back.

"Wow, Eve-" Seth's cheeks darkened. I felt my face almost break in two.

"Thanks."

"Do I look dapper or what?" He chuckled, popping his crisp white collar.

"You certainly do!" I laughed, looking forward as Mr Black turned around the car. "Mr Black, you were invited too? And you Mrs Clearwater?"

"Oh, yes. And I have to look after Seth, of course." He smiled in the mirror.

"Last minute invitation from Billy." Sue smiled a little.

"She's taking the place of Jacob." Seth murmured beside me.

"No, _you're _taking the place of Jacob, Seth. You will be the only shape shifter at this wedding." Mr Black suddenly sighed, turning around to look out the window. "Jacob is heart-broken about the whole thing, but I told him it was coming. That she was going to be married to the Cullen even if the world turned upside down. It doesn't matter if they're vampires or not. But he doesn't listen."

"How kind of you." Seth chuckled beside me. "You're not usually this nice towards the Cullen's."

"It's only because of Isabella. She deserves a beautiful wedding." He said, more serene now about the whole ordeal. "Besides, if a fight breaks out, only Seth will be there."

Seth laughed. "I killed a vampire, remember Billy? Somehow everyone keeps forgetting that-"

"Or trying to." Mr Black muttered and everyone laughed. "And how is your grandfather, Evelyn?" Mr Black asked me, turning a little to look at my eyes intently.

"Still calling me after vegetables." I mumbled, and Seth burst into laughter, almost doing a spit take.

It was a strange car ride- the banter between them was very funny. I began to see the real Seth shine though again and it was lovely to see his eyes spark. Mrs Clearwater was calm between them- like a sharp blade. She was a true mother to all the ages. I was glad she had come. It made me less nervous for she was, too.

Once we arrived at the Cullen household, I could barely stand up right. My neck hurt from looking around in wonder. It was _beautiful. _Like something straight out of a magazine. Seth and I wandered around for a bit, admiring the sparkling fairy lights in the high trees- perks of being a vampire, I suppose- and the level of detail. The air smelt amazing- the wild scent of flowers was tangible and right on the tip of my tongue.

We then went inside where I got my first real glimpse of vampires. I stood wearily a little behind Seth, him holding my hand solidly. Two of them were talking to humans near the aisle, another big one by the long weaving plants, talking to some other humans. It struck me instantly how pale they were- like marble statues carved by a genius seventeenth century sculptor. How could any being be that perfect? It made me feel a little sick, to be honest.

"Its alright," Seth whispered in my ear, pulling me gently forward. "They're more normal than you think."

"Easy for you to say." I spluttered. Suddenly the bigger vampire glanced up and smiled warmly at me, raising a hand in a wave. Startled, I couldn't do anything. Seth grinned back at him, waving back. He then looked back to me with liquid brown eyes.

"Everything's okay." He smiled then, and there was nothing I could do to not smile back.

I found the present table and I placed mine down. It wasn't large or brilliant- just something to return to her. It wasn't mine. Besides, I liked to think me giving it back to her was a symbol. That now I understood, that we were both going through the same sort of thing. I smoothed over the wrapping, remembering reading the book all those months ago when my brain had been so overwhelmed by fear.

We were soon told to take our seats and so we sat on Bella's side. I twisted my palms in my lap- a nervous habit. The scent of flowers and looking around in wonder made me dizzy after a while and so I took to watching the altar.

Edward was quietly talking to the minister. His beauty stunned me- like it would anyone. His skin was crisp and white against the wavering, smudged colours of the flowers and candles all around us. But what I noticed most was that he didn't seem nervous. No, he seemed like he had waited for this day for a long time. Like it was finally happening- the one experience he hasn't had. Vampires, as far as I know- tried to live seemingly human lives. It occurred to me that Edward was the closest vampire to being a human that there ever was.

Then the music started and we stood, gazing around to see a very small but very beautiful lady walk down the aisle in a watery dress, her short black hair curled delicately, a bouquet of flowers in her tiny hands. I smiled briefly- she reminded me a little of my mom.

Then came Bella- a vision in white- her hand clutched tightly around her father's. I beamed as I was sure Seth did. She was classically beautiful and nobody could say otherwise. While everyone gazed at Bella, my eyes wandered around to her soon-to-be husband. What I saw would stay in my mind forever. He was beaming- a smile so full of exhilaration, passion and love. It made my heart skip a beat. I knew then that this was meant to be.

I also knew I recognised that kind of smile.

When everyone sat down I quickly did too, my eyes wide as I watched chief Swan give away his daughter. Bella began to silently cry as the minister spoke. I smiled a little, watching them- how their eyes interacted and how they held each others hands. Seth reached out to take mine, his warm fingers making my nausea settle. Why had I been nervous for Bella? Was it just because I was uneasy around her new family? Probably. But I now knew they were still people- just different. Like my Seth. He wasn't a monster. He was a person, too.

And so when they said their 'I dos' and kissed tenderly, I didn't judge their love. I appraised it. I accepted it. I stood and applauded with the others, Seth grinning ear-to-ear beside me as he fist pumped the air. I let out a little laugh, wiping the tears from my eyes. Honestly, I was such a sap.

Everyone hugged the new husband and wife including Seth and I. Bella smiled at the both of us, her eyes large and disbelieving.

"I hope you're happy." I said over the words of everyone else.

"I hope you are, too." She said quietly back, returning into the arms of her husband as he kissed the top of her head.

We were then outside again but it was darker, the sun on the horizon, the river churning slowly at the bottom of the meadow. Music flowed through the grounds and glittering lights were everywhere- weaving through the trees and above our heads with the flower canopy. Seth and I went to Mr Black where he sat with chief Swan and Sue at our table.

"Hi kids." Mr Black greeted warmly.

"Hi." Seth said, resting his hands on the back of his chair. I smoothed out my skirt for a moment- it was ruffled by people embracing me and asking my relation to the happy couple. It was a difficult one to explain, that.

"How'd you like it?" Chief Swan asked calmly. A large bottle of beer sat on the table before him and I was sure that had something to do with it.

"It was beautiful." I blurted out.

"Yeah, she cried." Seth grinned. I frowned, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"You cried at _Beauty and the Beast._"

"B-but they w-were meant to be together!" Seth wailed and the two men chuckled, Sue smiling. "See ya later for food!" Seth beamed, winking at me before wrapping his arm around my shoulders, keeping me warm as we walked up the grass.

"Guess this _is _some version of _Beauty and the Beast, _right?" Seth mumbled in my ear. "I mean, if you were to look at it from Edward's point of view."

"Humans can be beasts, too. It's subjective. Nobody has to be a beast. It's a choice." I said quickly. The thought had already been on my mind.

"Wise words." Sue suddenly said by my side. I jumped to see her and she smiled. "It's best we keep you two company." I glanced to Seth's side and saw Billy wheeling himself up the grass.

"Wow, we're like... the weirdest band ever." Seth muttered and I let out a burst of laughter.

I saw the newly weds emerge from the house- Bella's veil gone, though her hair was still pinned up by the pretty blue clips. People merged around them- the people they had just embraced- but they could laugh now and relax in the cool August evening.

"Congrats, guys," Seth grinned as we came up to them. I smiled politely at them both. Bella's eyes crinkled with happiness at she smiled at me. Then Seth hugged Edward- like they were old friends- which I guess they were. Battle buddies, as Seth put it. Sue gripped my arm beside me and I knew she was on edge. "It's good to see things work out for you, man." Seth smiled as they departed. "I'm happy for you." His words echoed mine from earlier.

"Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me." Edward said in his calm, serene voice that could lull a thousand children to sleep. He then looked to us, his eyes warm despite him being the coldest creature on earth. "Thank you, as well. For letting Seth come. For supporting Bella today." He then nodded at me acutely, knowing I had a lot to do with it. His eyes were thankful and so I nodded a little back.

"You're welcome." Billy murmured, though his voice wasn't edged with darkness like I would expect it to be. No... he seemed... more optimistic. Maybe it was just for Bella's sake.

We waved goodbye and Seth wheeled Billy away, Sue's hand on my arm still, her other hand on her son's shoulder.

It was a fun night. The food was delicious- four courses- and we were served virgin cocktails. I couldn't get over how beautiful it all was and, eventually, the party planners came to our table.

The woman who reminded me of my mom was called Alice. We hugged despite never meeting before and I gushed over the beauty of the wedding. The other woman- slightly less petite with rolling curls of brown hair- was a lot less excitable than Alice, yet still gave me a hug. Seth and I wandered over to the cake after it had been cut and slices were taken away. It was very grandeur, like something a princess would have. With wide eyes I looked to him and he grinned.

"Better taste half as good, right?"

"Right." I nodded and he laughed. He had laughed a lot more this evening than in a long time. I guess this side to him- the wolf and pack side- was hardly seen by me. It was strange seeing him interact with the vampires so shamelessly and confidently. But, I admired his bravery.

Especially when a certain blonde vampire wouldn't stop eyeballing him. I frowned at her but she didn't look away. I knew it annoyed Seth in some respect so we took to the dance floor to ignore her.

"Who is she?" I asked as we walked onto the wooden floor.

"One of the Denali's." He shrugged. "She has a... _disrespect _for shape shifters since we killed her boyfriend..." He said quietly. "We better not talk about it." He then flashed me a grin.

For a while the music was hype and I laughed uncontrollably as Seth and I danced wildly and not-so-gracefully. Then it suddenly changed to something slower and I couldn't help but recognise the song.

It was one of the fifties tunes my mom and dad used to dance to in the living room. Without the words, slowed down by the sting quartet. My eyes widened a little and Seth smiled, bowing slightly to me before taking my hand, placing his other hand on my waist as we began to dance.

I looked up to him with watery eyes, our feet barely moving, other people around us dancing in each other's arms. He smiled softly at me, his eyes alight with all the candles and fairy lights around us. I nervously glanced at my feet, hoping I wasn't standing on his toes. He chuckled deep in his throat and I looked to him, smiling a little. He leaned forward to press his cheek against mine.

"You're so beautiful, Eve." He whispered and I closed my eyes, my heart thumping loudly. "If there was a more original word than that, I'd say it." He sighed, leaning back to look at me. My eyes opened and I beamed. "I'm not so good at talking though..."

"You're the best." I told him.

"I better be. My ego is _very _big." He grinned. "I'm joking. I'm sorry I don't say it enough... but you are beautiful. Every single day I have thought that for the past three years. The weird thing is you get more beautiful every time I see you..."

My eyes widened and I was sure my skin turned the colour of a tomato. He looked like he very badly wanted to say something but before he could do anything, his spine became straight and he looked around with wide eyes. His hand slipped out of mine and he hurriedly kissed me on the forehead.

"Something's wrong. I gotta go. Love you. Bye." He ran away then, as fast and lithe as a gazelle, his body melding into the dark backdrop to the party. My hand rested on my fluttering heart. _Love you. _

"Evelyn? Is something the matter?" Came Sue's voice at my side. I looked around and smiled weakly.

"Seth had to go. I guess... wolf problems?"

She sighed deeply, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and taking me away from the music. "Those are the only problems he has." She told me softly. Billy looked up from talking to chief Swan at our table and frowned. He knew the drill, however, and so took to a distraction- introducing me to the father of the bride.

"Here is our Evelyn, a very special girl indeed. She got into the Tribal School, remember?" Billy hinted. Charlie nodded and stood to shake my hand. His was still cold from the beer he had held.

"Yeah, you gotta be special to get into that place. Would've had my Bella go there..." He sighed, slumping back down.

"Oh Charlie, enough of that." Billy shook his head, smiling a little. "What's done is done. At least she is happy."

"Hmph." Charlie mumbled and in the corner of my eye Sue smiled. They talked for a while longer and I gazed around, swinging my legs beneath me. Bella came into my view and I saw her skin was stark white, her eyes misted. I frowned. But she soon began to smile as she danced with people and I let out a small sigh of relief. After a while Charlie was towed away to the dance floor by Alice. I yawned into my hand as I watched him dance wildly, my eyes stinging.

"We'll go home soon sweetie." Sue smiled, wrapping a warm arm around me.

"Yes, I'm sure you and Seth have a lot of things to do this summer." Billy grinned.

"We were meant to go fishing on the lake tomorrow... but I'm not very good." I told them. "Fishing is more fun if my brother is here."

"Ah, Jacob used to love fishing." Billy sighed, sitting back in his wheelchair. "How times have changed."

"He'll be fine, Billy." Sue murmured.

He just nodded stiffly, looking to Bella as she danced with her husband. How times _have _changed, I thought to myself. When I thought back to my life without the Quileute's- without Seth- I wondered how I survived at all. Because now my every mood was controlled by him- whether he was near, if he was happy... It was strange. Best friends weren't meant to be like us... were they?

"Its time!" Alice's voice suddenly came beside me and she grinned, running up the grass in her six-inch stilettos. We all meandered up to the front porch, grabbing handfuls of dry rice. When they appeared and kissed on the doorstep I gave them a face-splitting grin, throwing showers of rice over them like everybody else. Bella waved at everyone, her eyes moist, glancing at me and smiling a little. I knew she knew Seth had gone and so I smiled back, hoping everything was alright.

The car drove away, the flowers and ribbons trailing behind it in a mist of rice. Everyone seemed to let out a huge breath. Good-byes began to be said, hugs given, sniffs sounded. I shook a lot of strangers hands and hugged them as well. To my surprise, Charlie hugged me also, his eyes misted. I waved goodbye to the strange gathering- Alice and Esme plus the rest of the Cullen's, Bella's mom and Charlie, a few other guests who were plucking rice out of their clothes. Alice waved frantically at me, exclaiming that we would have to go shopping sometime. I just smiled and nodded, helping Billy into the car with Sue, sitting down in the back and waving at the pale people.

I let out a sigh, sitting back and letting the cool midnight air drape over me. I had just been to a vampire wedding. A very beautiful one at that. However, in reality, it had been one of the nicest days of my life. These vampires weren't very threatening. I knew that now. Curling up, I listened to Billy and Sue talk, my eyes gently closing, my thoughts returning to my sandy wolf as faint howls were heard outside.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello! This chapter was pretty cool for me to write since my birthday is August the 13th... nice! So, yes, thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows. It's all pretty awesome to see. Thank you for holding in there regarding my updating... Its been a little bit of a struggle but I'm getting there.**

**See you soon:)**

**~eni**


	26. Chapter Twenty-five

**Monday 14****th**** August 2006**

**1:21pm**

**Evelyn's POV**

"I told you I was rubbish at this." I pouted as I pulled up my fishing rod, the line still bare despite there being a large piece of bait on the end of it. Seth chuckled beside me on the small boat which rocked underneath us. He had already caught four small fish and set them free again. "We make no profit from this, you know."

"But its fun, isn't it?" He leaned back, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. "Just here... in the middle of the lake... the sun above us."

"Hmm." I mumbled, gazing around us to the lake hoppers and dragonflies that skipped over the water. The sun had made an appearance today. It was hot, basking down on us, making my bare arms warm. Grandma had insisted that I was to put some sun cream on though I'd like nothing more than to be tanned. However, that never worked out. I wound up looking like a lobster if I spent too much time out in the sun as a child.

Seth tilted his father's fishing hat over his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "We've got the whole summer to do crazy, exciting stuff, Eve."

"I know." I said quietly, letting out a breath, closing my eyes briefly. "I don't mind things slowing down." I whispered, my voice carrying on in the warm breeze. "Especially on a day like this."

"Yeah. Damn, I wished we lived in California or something. This is great." He murmured. My eyes slid open and I smiled, lying down next to him. He wrapped an arm around me so I could use it as a cushion. "Why don't we? Why don't we just go to California?"

I peeked at him, frowning a little. "Seth, you can't leave here."

He smiled sadly. "I know. But... I thought that maybe in the future you'd want to go. Fresh start."

"Those are always nice, but..." I gazed up at the sky, squinting at the brightness. "This is home. Whether it's rainy or sunny or stormy. There are too many memories here that I never want to leave."

"When did you get so smart?" He chuckled lightly. The action made the boat rock a little and I grasped him tightly. "Oh, you scared of going in?"

"No, Seth, don't-" I whimpered. He flashed a grin, looking up to me. My heart skipped a beat as he swept some of my hair behind my ear.

"I won't." He said quietly, wrapping both arms around me. I let out a sigh of relief, lying back down, savouring the warmth as I closed my eyes.

We stayed out on the lake for a long time. Just talking... alone, just the sound of bugs and water around us. We laughed at old memories and he made me cringe a few times when he reminded me of my embarrassing moments on the lake or by the sea. Such included the time when we were on a school field trip and I wore a fluffy purple jumper when we were supposed to be wearing wet suits. Another time we were swimming in the sea when a piece of seaweed wrapped around my ankle and made me fall on my face when I tried to get out of the water. Such memories can't be suppressed easily with Seth Clearwater around to remind you.

He then caught a whiff of food in the air and we rowed back to the strip of beach where the old canoes lay. He pulled the boat up as I gathered the hooks and fishing rods. I began to walk back when I slipped on the pebbles and instantly I felt the pain of one of the hooks scraping against my finger.

"Ow." I whispered, gazing down and seeing my index finger had blood welling up on it.

"Oh, shoot." Seth ran forward and before I could do anything he pulled my finger up to his lips, taking the blood away, making it clean. My heart began to hammer hard and he frowned as he looked down at it. "You'll be okay, it isn't too deep." He murmured, looking up to me. "What did I tell you about being careful, Eve?"

"Uh..." I stammered. He shook his head, smiling a little as he grasped the gear from my other hand. I caught up with him as he began to walk back to the house. "Um, so Logan's coming tomorrow." I told him, my mind still racing from the encounter.

"Yeah? Cool." Seth grinned. "We should all go to the beach. Catch some waves."

"He'd like that." I said quietly. He then beamed as brightly as the sun above us, racing me back to the house.

**The next day**

**10:21am**

"You have a _girlfriend?_" I hissed, eyes wide as my brother bustled into the house. He carried two bags in his hands. One was his usual black and grey one- while the other was _pink._

"Yup." He grinned. I peeked around him to catch a glimpse of her. She was shutting the car door behind her. I grimaced when I saw how beautiful she was. I stared back to him, my eyes hard. "What?" He sighed heavily. "Come on Lynnie, I _am _an adult now." He pushed past me to greet our grandparents with open arms. Sighing a little, I slapped on a brave face, smiling politely at the girl.

She came into the house, all bright green eyes and long, sleek black hair. She was slightly tanned, wearing a white blouse and pale blue jeans. Her eyes sparked when she saw me and she smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Evelyn!" She gasped, reaching forward to hug me softly.

"Er... hi." I mumble.

"I'm Carmen." She said. "Wow, Logan has told me so much about you!"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure." I closed the door behind her and she ran off to hug my grandparents. I crossed my arms and looked at my brother. He just rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around me as we walked into the living room.

"How's Seth?" He asked.

"Um... fine. Why?"

"Nothing. Grandpa and I were talking about you two." He smiled, sitting on the sofa next to Carmen. She beamed, taking his hand. I sighed, sitting down in an armchair, wishing Seth was here instead of him being on patrol.

They talked about silly, mundane things as I sat back and crossed my legs, gazing out the window, my eyes tracing over the full, plush trees and how the branches rustled in the breeze. My eyes gently drooped. I hadn't been sleeping very well for the past few days and I didn't really know why.

"How about you, Evelyn?" A voice suddenly asked and I looked around, a little dazed, to see everyone's gazes were on me.

"Huh?"

Grandma frowned, crossing her arms.

"I mean... pardon?" I corrected myself hurriedly.

Carmen smiled softly. "We were talking about what's been happening over the summer."

"Oh..." I sat up, playing with my red bracelet. "I haven't been doing much... most days it's just me and Seth."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

My eyes whipped up to hers and I scowled, sitting back and crossing my arms. "No. He's my best friend."

"Sensitive subject, that one." My brother said quietly. I shot him a hard look.

"Hey, you know nothing about the relationship between us. You haven't _been _here." I huffed, standing swiftly. "I'm going to the lake."

"Evelyn-" My grandpa started, but I was already out the front door, my arms crossed over myself as I meandered down the trodden path. It was refreshingly cold, my hair being swept up in the breeze, my heart pumping fast. Tears bit at my eyes as I crossed the long, dewy grass that clung to my jeans. The smell of the ocean and flowers mixed together around me as I stared over the lake. The water reflected the grey sky, rippling slightly. For the most part it was serene.

I crouched down and breathed out the sadness, clutching my stomach. Why did this hurt so much? It was ridiculous to feel this way.

"What's wrong?" Came an abrupt voice and I almost toppled over in surprise. I didn't have to look up since he crouched down beside me. He tilted his head under mine, a small smile on his lips.

I stood and hugged him, squeezing my eyes shut. He carefully wrapped his arms around me.

"It's Logan, isn't it?" Seth sighed.

"Mmm hmm." I whispered, hiding my face in his shoulder. "He has a girlfriend." I mumbled.

"Whoa, really?" He pushed me back to arms length, his eyes excited. "What's she like?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Her name is Carmen."

"And you don't like her because...?"

I huffed, a blush of embarrassment rising on my cheeks. "She... um..."

He rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around me. "You see the downside to everything."

"I do not!" I exclaimed. He just laughed.

After he calmed down a little he sighed, looking to me. "I'm sure she's really nice."

"You always say that."

"I do, don't I?" He chuckled softly. "So what do you want to do today?"

Gazing to him, I smiled quizzically. "I thought you wanted to surf."

"Whoever said that?" His eyes crinkled and he pressed the side of his head against mine as we walked back to the house.

We decided on baking. I knew my grandparents would appreciate it and the idea of focussing on one thing at a time made me feel a little better about the whole situation.

The windows were open, letting the fresh air in and the steam out. The oven was on and was close to Seth's body temperature. I had my grandma's pink polka dot apron on and Seth wore my grandpa's old painting shirt. It engulfed him, the paint splodges bright on the blue fabric, accompanied by oil and bread dough stains.

"How much of flour?" Seth asked as I tried to temper white chocolate on the stove. I glanced around.

"Oh... erm..." I frowned. "I think it's two cups full."

"You _think._" He smiled as he began to measure out the flour.

"What're you doing?" Came a sudden voice that made me jump. I glanced around and saw my brother leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, his arms crossed. I then noticed his hair was longer than usual, a five o'clock shadow under his jaw.

"Baking." I mumbled, looking back to the slowly melting chocolate, stirring the spoon with an intense look of concentration on my face.

"What?" He questioned and I could hear him walk forward so he was standing next to me.

"Well there's a pineapple upside down cake in the oven, Seth is measuring flour out to make strawberry tarts and I'm-"

"Can I help?"

Looking to him, I smiled a little. "Okay."

"Great!" He grinned, rolling up his red shirt sleeves and going to the sink to wash his hands.

"You're gonna make us look like total idiots." Seth chuckled. I glanced around as Logan began to crack some eggs in a bowl. He laughed.

"Hey." I said softly, frowning a little. Seth looked to me and gave me a lopsided grin.

"I always look idiotic around _you._"

Logan smiled. "You both are idiotic. _I'm _idiotic."

"Is Carmen idiotic?" I asked, a slight frown still on my lips.

"Of course." He chuckled.

I watched him for a moment- to see if he was truly happy. He had a little spring in his step as he danced around the kitchen, utensil in hand, his hair floury. Seth and him chatted and laughed as they poured batter in tins and kneaded pastry and dough. I delicately decorated the tarts with a drizzling of white chocolate and showed Seth how to drape the toffee icing over the sponge cake he had prepared while Logan finished the macaroons. His laugh was much more wholesome than it used to be and it even made me smile a little.

So when it came to our late lunch and we all sat around the table, I sat quietly beside Seth as food was handed around. It was warm and full of happiness, laughs sounded and jokes presented. My heart began to gallop and I felt so safe... so peaceful.

"Are you okay?" Seth murmured to me. I looked to him, remembering his bright smile on the lake yesterday, the feel of his lips on my finger as he took the pain away.

I nodded, smiling a little and leaning against his arm. "I'm fine."

So Carmen wasn't that bad. She was studying at Seattle University to become journalist but she had a love of interior design too. She told me she read at least one book every week and her room mate was an artist. She lived in a flat near the restaurant my brother worked in as a kitchen hand. Logan seemed to relax as Carmen and I talked. I didn't like to think I stressed him out, so I tried, at least.

In the night, as I prepared for bed and waited for Seth to reappear, I tried to listen to Carmen and Logan's conversation next door. They weren't arguing, from what I could tell. Their voices were muffled and soft. I sat on the edge of my bed in my pyjamas- which were pale shorts and a plain t-shirt since it was summer and Seth was super warm. I perhaps needed to invest into a fan.

I faintly heard my brother say "I love you" to her and I flopped down on my bed, breathing out deeply, feeling my lungs deflate. What kind of sadness was this? It was a hollow feeling, like I was trying to understand things I could not. I knew I missed my brother. I missed waking up and there being his home made bacon pancakes cooking on the stove for me. I missed his hugs- his skinny arms wrapped around me, smelling of bread and cinnamon. I missed many things in life, but there was a difference in this. My brother was still alive, just not within reach. It was as if I could see him but there was a thick pane of glass in the way. I could almost touch him but the glass separated us.

The sound of feet softly landing on my carpet made me glance to the window. Seth gently flicked the curtains to the centre of it, leaving just a gap to let the moonlight through. He knew I liked it that way. He looked around and grinned that I-know-you've-been-waiting-for-me grin and I stood up to hug him. He folded me into his arms, lifting me up and turning the light off with his other hand before laying me down on the bed, scooting in beside me. The sheets were crisp and cold, a significant contrast between the warmth of his skin.

His pine smelling skin. The breath of the forest lay on him and shaped his wind-blown hair, giving him a wispy, bedraggled look that I loved. He held my chin between his thumb and forefinger, his dark eyes capturing the moonlight. If I stopped breathing, I was sure I would hear his heart beat.

So perhaps the separation between my brother and me was greater than I thought it was. At least there was a rock I could return to, a serene cloud in this wild storm. Though Seth was not typically 'serene', he kept me safe. He kept me warm. He kept my heart fluttering whenever I saw him and kept my lips turning into a smile. I knew the time for Logan and I to settle things would come. But this time, this precious moment in which I was living in, made me feel like there was no sadness left within me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi. I am very sorry this chapter is late :( I tried really hard to improve it since I didn't want you disappointed after the big wedding. So, this is the best I could do. I'm going to try and get a few chapters ahead so I can start putting some sneak peeks at the end of these updates. I hope you're all still reading this! I'm putting off other writing projects so I can complete this one.**

**Thank you for the reviews and if you have any questions PM me or review! :)**

**~eni**


	27. Chapter Twenty-six

**Seth's POV**

**Saturday 19****th**** August 2006**

**4:25pm**

Another grey day hung above me like a formidable omen. Leaves dripped rainwater which dissolved in my short hair as I passed, making me shiver slightly. People were out and about- huddling under umbrellas or just letting the rain soak you like I did. I passed some of the fishermen as they brought in their new stock to the small warehouse. The air had a brittle quality- and it wasn't just the stench of fish. It was thick with the fog that had descended over night. It hung about around the small islands off First Beach, the horizon a smog. Bad fishing weather. Now everyone had to deal with the mongers checking over their fish.

Emily's house was like a tiny refuge. Shaking off the rain from my hair, I hung up my coat as I came inside. It was warm, like it always was, and the smell of baking ran through the house. Chatter, too.

"Hey! Sethy boy!" Jared laughed as I came into the kitchen. He hooked an arm around my neck. "Dude, we hardly see you any more out of patrol!"

"Yeah bro, what's up with that?" Paul asked from the breakfast table as he ate a huge blueberry muffin. Jared let me go as we both sat down with a thump. Plucking up one of the muffins, I let out a sigh as I tore bits of it off.

"I don't know. I can't tear myself from Evelyn easily now." I mumbled, glancing to Emily as she washes some dishes, listening to her iPod as she did so.

"Ah." Jared said, biting into a muffin, his face thoughtful. "You know, its different for you two." He said as he chewed. Crumbs fell onto the table and his clothes as he ate and spoke at the same time. "With me and Kim, we hit it off. Straight away. You know, love at first sight." He beams, his eyes glittering as he thought about her. Paul made a sound of disgust and Jared hit him on the shoulder, laughing a little. He looked to me with a childish grin. "You knew her before all of this. When we were just human. It makes it kinda special... and unique."

Paul chuckled as he downed his muffin, grabbing a can of coke and snapping it open. "I don't know half as much as Jared does about imprinting, but it is magic. Like, we're magic. Supernatural. Not all two relationships are alike..."

I knew they were trying to help me figure out my feelings, but it wasn't as easy as that. Paul winked at me and chugged his coke in ten seconds flat. I smiled a little, eating my muffin unnaturally slow as I leant back in my chair, the front two legs off the ground.

Emily pushed my head down as she passed and I frowned, sitting properly. Sam then came in with Collin and Brady. Brady grinned at me and snatched a muffin before hitting my shoulder playfully.

We walked on the beach. Collin scraped a long piece of driftwood along the grey sand and Brady walked beside me. I knew the air would be cold to a human but it wasn't to us. The cold air did make Collin's hair fluff up a bit though and that made us chuckle.

The world on the beach was a much different place. Especially this part of which wasn't seen much by tourists. It was opposed by cliffs and tall pine trees skewered the sky. I could see the tread marks of bare feet from the morning run Sam went on, too far up the beach to be washed away by the water. It was almost as if I could see the ghosts of our ancestors on this beach- hiding in the trees and in the caves, paddling along the dark water in their canoes. And with the ghosts of the ancestors came the ghost of my father. When I tried to remember him, all I could see was a mirage of images- none of which represented who he was.

"Why do you think I imprinted on Evelyn?" The question passed my lips before I could stop it. They both looked to me, Collin walking back up to us, still letting the driftwood slide across the sand beside him.

"What do you mean?" Brady asked. I sighed, gazing to the forest on the horizon. The branches moved a little in the breeze, the tops of the trees waving unsteadily.

"I mean... why didn't I imprint on someone in the tribe?"

"Maybe it's the next step." Collin said. We both looked to him to see what on earth he was going on about. "You know, evolution? Sixth grade science?"

"How do _you _remember that, of all people?" Brady laughed.

"Hey, I _do _have a brain, you know." He seemed a little offended but shook it off, smiling as he crossed his arms. "We adapt to changes and make them work for us- bend them to our advantage. So what if the next step in shape shifting... and to make us stronger... is to integrate into other paths?"

"Er..." I started, trying to get my head around that.

"What I mean is that what if... your _kids_ are the next chiefs?"

My eyes widened. "Ew, Collin, I'm not thinking about that. At least, not yet."

"But she _is _your imprint." Brady bumped his arm against mine. We stopped near the forest, turning to look over the swelling ocean. "It's not like you're going to end up with someone else."

**Evelyn's POV**

"Should I ask Seth to come?" I questioned my grandpa as I dried my hair with a towel. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, my grandma sorting through some of her clothes. His bright blue eyes looked to me and he smiled.

"Well, sure. He's basically part of the family anyway... I suppose we can add one more seat."

I beamed. "Cool!" I ran down the stairs to the phone, dialling his home number by heart and waiting for someone to pick up.

His mom did. "Hello?"

"Sue? It's Evelyn."

"Oh, Seth's out at the moment-"

"Well... could you ask him if he wants to go to Seattle tonight? We're meeting my brother for a meal out..."

"Oh!" I could hear her jump up and run up the stairs. "Of _course _he will come, I'll make sure of it. I'll set out something for him to wear... do you want me to bring him over?"

I laughed a little. "No, I'm sure we can come on by and pick him up."

"Alright then." She giggled. "That's perfect actually, I was going to have Billy and Charlie over anyway."

"Oh." I smiled to myself. "Well, I will see you later, Sue."

"Sure thing, Evelyn. Thank you."

I hung up and thundered up the stairs, breathless by the time I came into my grandparents room. "Seth's coming. I said we can pick him up?"

"Of course." Grandma smiled at me as she picked out a dress to wear.

I squeaked out of excitement and went to my room, shutting the door behind me and facing myself in the mirror. My cheeks were slightly pink from running and my hair was a damp, curly mess. Breathing out, I pulled it up into a ponytail and decided that I would actually try to wear some make up.

I didn't have a lot, mind you, but it was the necessities. Stuff my grandma and aunt had given me over the years. The pink flush on my cheeks died down but I knew it would return with full vengeance by the time Seth was here. So, in order to scrub it away, I applied some foundation.

By the end of my little fiasco, I was dressed and ready. I bit my lip as I looked in the mirror. My hair tumbled down around me looking frothy but delicate... if you looked at it in the right light. I wore a simple lilac dress too- something I had brought for myself a while back. It had a slightly lower neckline than usual so I wore my butterfly necklace, red bracelet included. I pulled on a dark knitted cardigan and some leggings so I wouldn't get too cold.

"Here," my grandma came forward with a shoe box once we were all downstairs. I didn't have many shoes- just my sneakers, PE plimsolls and black leather flats. I was sitting on the second step on the stairs, my toes wiggling with anxiety. Why was I so anxious? This was normal. Going out... family occasions.

Maybe it was just the fact that Seth was considered family now.

She opened the lid and brought out some dark purple Mary Jane's. My eyes widened and I looked to her in wonderment. She smiled a little.

"They were your mothers. You know she spent a lot of time here since her own family life wasn't that great... and so I kept some of her stuff for Abby. But your aunt never wore these. Her feet were too big. I don't know why I haven't brought them out before..." She sighed. "But, here you go. Try them on."

I grinned, taking them carefully, imagining my mother wearing these and pressing down the buckle as I did. They were a little worn in so they were comfy around my feet. For some reason, my nerves seemed to lift a little. I was wearing my mom's treasured shoes. It was like she was walking with me.

"Oh, beautiful!" My grandpa chuckled as he came forward. He was wearing a dark blue suit jacket, a white button up and his nice jeans. Grandma lifted me up and smiled, her eyes crinkling.

"Oh yes, you shall go to the ball!"

"Grandma..." I blushed, ducking away as they both laughed. Grandpa grabbed the car keys and helped my grandma put her coat on. She looked very pretty- she was wearing a flower print dress in maroon red and nice red shoes too. Grandpa swiftly kissed her on the cheek before opening the front door.

It was still light outside but man was it cold. I huddled my arms around myself as I walked down the steps, running to the car and getting in, breathing out the shivers. Grandpa turned the heating on and before long we were driving to the reservation, singing Beatles tunes as we went.

I didn't even have to get out of the car to alert Seth we were here. He came bundling down the steps, a huge grin on his face as he got into the car. His warmth cascaded onto me and I shivered slightly as he put his seatbelt on.

"Woo! Road trip!" He exclaimed as we began to drive again. Grandpa had turned the music down a little but my grandma still bopped her head to it. I laughed and he looked to me with big brown eyes. I could almost see my reflection in them. "Looking amazing as ever, Miss Hund."

I flushed, knowing he could probably see it despite my use of make up. He grinned, wrapping an arm comfortably around me. He was wearing what he had worn to the wedding, but with different pants. They were dark brown jeans this time, probably borrowed from one of the pack.

The drive was long but endlessly funny. Seth kept cracking jokes with my grandpa and I doubled up in laughter every time.

"You're crying Eve!" Seth chuckled.

I wiped my eyes carefully and breathed in deeply. He smiled, slouching beside me. My grandpa turned to my grandma and started talking. We were on the highway now, the sky dark, lights flying past us. I grew awfully aware of Seth's arm around me, tugging a little on the ends of my hair. My heart began to gallop and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop it going so fast.

"Hey, are you okay?" Seth whispered suddenly and my eyes flew open, looking to him in the dark. His face was close and my cheeks flamed. So much for the foundation. "Your heart's beating really fast."

"Mmm hmm." I mumbled. Damn it. He must know all the time that my heart only did that when he was around. He gave me a soft smile then and I nearly stopped breathing altogether. Did he know why my heart beat that fast? My fingers began to shake and I had to look away from him and out the window.

_Stop thinking like this, _I told myself brashly. _He's your best friend. He'd never feel the same way._

Oh how I wished Gina was around sometimes. There was no one I could talk this through with.

Thankfully he didn't seem to dwell on it and soon enough we were parking in a large lot in Seattle. Stepping outside I gazed about in wonder, my eyes travelling over the bright lights. I smiled a little, glancing to Seth as he grinned, taking my hand and following my grandparents.

We were going to a stylish restaurant both Carmen and Logan loved. It wasn't the one he worked at- that was near the university. This one was cute, with little ivy vines outside, decorated with fairy lights and candles. It was warm inside since they had a proper pizza oven and all the tables were covered in rich blue cloth, a big white candle on top in a jar. The atmosphere was buzzing and welcoming. We were taken to a table under a large light where Logan and Carmen were.

Logan hugged me first. It was a tight hug and he still smelt of cinnamon and bread. The thought made me smile a bit as he let go to give Seth a bro hug.

"Glad you came, man!" He laughed. I saw he had more stubble now as I sat down. He was wearing a deep blue button up that went well with his fair hair. I supposed Carmen had chosen it for him.

Seth chuckled, sitting next to me. Carmen waved at me and I waved a little back.

"Nice to see you again." Seth said to her. She beamed brightly.

"And you, too. But you're not covered in flour this time." She giggled. Seth chuckled, casually resting his arm behind me on the chair. Swinging my legs underneath me, I leaned forward to look at the menu. Everyone began to chat, my grandfather sitting at the head of the table beside me. Violin music was playing quietly in the background and I hummed gently along with it.

I decided to get a Hawaiian pizza and it came with all gooey cheese, shaped in an irregular circle which showed it was home made. Seth, of course, had ordered their largest- a Texas barbecue. Only Seth and I had pizzas. It wasn't like this was a pizzeria- I'm sure Logan wouldn't want to delve into that again.

The meal was pleasant. They shared some red wine between them while we had cola. When it came to dessert, only me and Seth had some- ice cream- while they had coffee.

He gobbled all his down in two minutes and afterwards he kept leaning over me, begging for some of mine. I pushed his face away.

"No, greedy-guts." I smiled softly, looking to him. He blinked his large eyes, doing a puppy-dog look at me. Flushing, I looked back to my ice cream.

"Please, Eve?" He whispered in my ear. He was unbearably close now. My heart began to hammer again and my cheeks slowly turned red.

Then, suddenly, my brother stood, clinking his empty wine glass with a fork. All chatter stopped and we looked to him. I let out a small sigh of relief. Logan smiled, his eyes flickering to us.

"Well, there is a reason me and Carmen invited you here. To where we had our first date." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and she smiled, blushing subtly. "Um, well, we were going to tell you last week but you hadn't met Carmen and so we decided to leave it."

I arched an eyebrow, looking between them both. Logan bit his lip, glancing at Carmen quickly before facing us again.

Then, Carmen stood. "I'm pregnant." She said softly, a hand on her lower stomach. "And... er... we're getting married."

My heart dropped. My mouth opened and I barely dared to breathe in case I screamed. Seth's arm wound around my waist and I looked down, my face red, my heart humming.

"Wow! That's fantastic!" My grandma jumped up, hugging them. "How far are you along?"

"Twelve weeks." She said softly. "We really did want to tell you last week but-"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Said grandpa. "But my, a wedding? When are you having it?"

"Well, not for a while. We want to save some money first." Logan murmured, sitting down again.

Seth took my hand under the table and squeezed it. I glanced to him, knowing shock registered on my face. He smiled softly, looking at me calmly, his eyes telling me it was alright. I breathed out shakily and his smile broadened. He twined his fingers with mine and faced forward.

"Congratulations." He said kindly. I meekly gazed forward as well, my eyes guarded.

"Thank you." Logan replied, taking Carmen's hand on the table. I then saw the ring glitter on her finger in the muted light and my heart quivered. How had I not noticed it all night?

"When did you propose?" Asked my grandma, leaning forward in her chair excitedly.

"A few weeks ago." Logan smiled dreamily.

"We were just having another date night and he proposed in the park..." Carmen beamed, glowing from within. "It was wonderful because we were both so scared."

"The Hund curse." I murmured. Logan's eyes flickered to me and he scowled. Everyone else seemed to not hear me.

"We hope to have a winter wedding." Logan carried on. "It will be nice you know, at the Forks church... snow and stuff."

"It will be beautiful. Oh, we must meet your parents, Carmen." Grandma gushed.

"It'll only be my dad, I'm afraid." Her eyes suddenly became sad. "My parents divorced a long time ago. I haven't spoken to my mom in years."

"Oh... well, all the same, you should invite him over." Grandma smiled warily.

"Thank you." Carmen smiled. After a while we all got up and went, walking into the night. I wavered behind everyone else, the cold reaching my bones, making me shiver.

"Lynnie?" My brother suddenly turned, falling into a step beside me. I stiffened, curling my hands into fists inside my coat pockets.

"Yeah?" I tried to smile at him.

"You haven't said anything..." He mumbled. "And we haven't been talking on the phone. Evelyn, what's wrong?"

I bit my lip, sighing some and gazing to him with unguarded eyes.

"You can tell me." He said softly.

"But you'll think I'm childish." I said, blushing from embarrassment a little.

He laughed. "Oh Evelyn."

Frowning, I crossed my arms over myself. "I feel like I'm losing you. First you move away and then you meet Carmen... its like you're becoming a whole different person."

"It's called growing up Lyn." He smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You'll understand one day. You'll find a... certain _someone_- someone who you'd do anything for. Give up anything, take on anything. For me, that's Carmen. I love her so much it hurts, Lynnie." He sighed. "I don't expect you to understand yet."

Unconsciously, my eyes flickered to Seth walking beside my grandfather and laughing. I flushed, looking back to my brother. He was grinning like an idiot.

"I _knew _it-"

"Shut up." I huffed.

"Aw, but this is great Lynnie." He beamed.

"Is it?" My heart stung at the thought and I stared down at my feet. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because he obviously doesn't feel the same way." I barely whispered. In that moment, everything hurt. My head thumped along with my heart and I felt ever so faint. The feeling was familiar. I was losing things again... Losing my grip.

We said goodbye to my brother and Carmen then. His eyes traced sadness but when Carmen hugged his waist he grinned. The sadness wore away and he walked off with her, whistling a tune under his breath. I watched him go as my grandfather unlocked the car. My stomach churned and I swallowed, turning to climb into the car, sitting down tiredly.

The ride back was quiet for the most part. I stared out the window, sitting on the side, my legs tucked up beneath me, my head resting in my hand. I hated feeling like this. It mirrored all those months ago when Seth couldn't be around me. My eyes closed, the car humming beneath me, the air warm. I soon fell into a comfortable, deep sleep. Thankfully there were no nightmares that took me. There was just the warmth.

I was awoken by hearing a door shut loudly. I blinked, realising the car was no longer moving. Looking around, I saw my grandma get out of the car, closing the door behind her. Blearily, I got out too, gazing around for Seth.

Oh. Of course. He wouldn't be here.

I meandered inside, feeling rough. I said my goodbyes to my grandparents and walked tiredly up the stairs, dressing into my pyjamas before collapsing on my bed. Sadness made me tired. I hiccuped a sob, sniffling into my pillow, closing my eyes.

_**A/N:**_

**_Yay! Updated on time. It's important for me to update on time :) Thank you for the reviews, follows, favourites... everything. I'm talking to YOU, reader! Thank you! I also made a spotify playlist if you are interested: _**Unblinking Eyes Playlist._** It's basically full of all the songs I listen to while writing. I will be adding to it.**_

_**Thanks again :D**_

_**~eni**_


	28. Chapter Twenty-seven

**Thursday 31****st****August 2006**

**Seth's POV**

**8:24pm**

The crickets chirped in the long grass as the kids ran about with sparklers which illuminated their broad grins. Soft country music was playing in the background with the crackling of the fire which sat in the centre of the small gathering. We were at Ozette lake, having the usual barbecue. There wasn't anything really special going on- just that the summer was coming to an end. I could already feel the cold in the air.

Evelyn huddled under the blanket around both of us, quietly eating a burger as we tiredly listened to our families talk. All of the pack had come up plus Claire and her little friends. Quil ran about with them, making sure they weren't burning themselves with the sparklers.

"Have you had a good summer?" I asked her, shuffling closer to her to keep her warm.

"Mmm hmm." She nodded. Gazing to her, I smiled. She had a large fluffy wolf hat on, the ears drooping down. It was insanely cute, especially when her big sea blue eyes looked up to me. She smiled and it lit her face. I was sure a blush tinged my cheeks.

"It's been really good." She said, bumping her shoulder with mine.

"Even when things weren't so good?" I asked tentatively. She blinked, her eyes becoming a little sad.

"Yes. Even then. Because you made it better."

She was referring to the morning after her brother had announced he was getting married... and that Carmen was having a baby. I knew it devastated her- only a week before she had been upset about him leaving her behind. I knew she didn't like things changing so fast. I could still remember how pale she went when they announced it.

It terrified me.

And worse still, I had to go on patrol that night. When you're away from your imprint and they're in pain... well, it's the worst thing in the world. Thankfully Sam let me go in the early hours of the morning so I could hold her until she woke up.

I smiled, wrapping an arm around her, keeping her close. She had finished her meal by now and so she laid her head on my shoulder. I could hear her heart quietly thudding, sounding like the mantra for my life.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

I closed my eyes, the voices and sounds around us mixing into white noise.

I carried her up to bed. Mr and Mrs Hund were sharing a pot of tea by the time I came downstairs and I bid them a quiet goodbye. They smiled at me- smiles I was so accustomed to. It seemed so natural for me to be around them now.

She didn't wake up that night like she usually did. She stayed sound asleep, curled up on her side, her hair splayed out around her. I found it hard to sleep. I saw one benefit of being a vampire then. You could sit and watch your loved one for as long as you liked. You didn't need to move, to eat, to do anything. Not even breathe.

Eventually, in the early hours of the morning, I drooped into an uneasy sleep. It was a hit and miss with dreams. They were lucid, keeping my heart rapidly pumping. These days I mostly dreamt of a certain blonde girl. She was never close, never touching me. She was in the distance- over a dewy field, staring at me behind a tree. She was skinny, her bones showing like veins on a leaf. She looked like a ghost many times and however much I tried to bring her back to life, I was too late.

"Seth?" Came her voice and I jumped awake, seeing she was gazing down at me with curious eyes. "Grandpa's making breakfast. Want some?"

"Er sure." I weakly said. "Um... I'll go outside then."

She nodded and she went away. I sat up quickly to see her go. She was in a pair of long, loose white jogging bottoms with a plain shirt, wearing her hair in messy braids. She flashed a smile at me before leaving the room and I was left gazing at the open door.

The air was cold around me as I walked around the house with my hands in my pockets. I blinked sleep away rapidly as I came up to the front door. She was already there waiting for me, leaning against the door frame with a bright smile.

"G' morning."

"Mmm." I mumbled. She laughed lightly, taking my hand and leading me inside. I closed the door, trapping the heat in. She pulled me into the kitchen to where a feast lay for us. Mr and Mrs Hund were chatting, Mr Hund reading a newspaper at the head of the table. They said good morning to me, plating up some bacon and eggs for me. I slumped into my usual seat next to Eve, ripping open a soft roll and chewing it as I poured out some orange juice for myself.

She was bubbly today. She made me smile as she swung her legs under the table. It was odd little things about her that made me love her even more.

We both sat up in the tree house, leaning against the trunk with the wildlife around us. She lifted her palm up to the sky, catching strands of sunlight in her fingers. I breathed out gently, watching her with fascinated eyes. When she looked back around to me she smiled softly, her hand coming to run through my hair.

"Should I cut it?" I asked tiredly, slouching beside her.

"No." She said calmly. I laughed, resting my head on her shoulder. She sighed, taking my hand gently and playing with my fingers.

There was a kind of safety I felt whenever I was around her. Peacefulness. She was calm, a perfect refuge.

And so the summer came to an end. I knew I had changed over these past few months and that she had, too. But Evelyn was ever the caring, smart person she was and took it in her stride. She slept peacefully by my side, and, eventually, I slept too.

School seemed to be more difficult than I remembered. It was hard to concentrate in class- especially when your soul mate is sitting right next to you unconscious of the fact that her foot was brushed up against mine. She was more happy though and to see her eyes light up made my life worth while. We tended to steer clear of the pack and ended up outside most times in break.

Life began to settle into a routine. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I had to tell her I imprinted on her. I had no idea how to go about it. Would it scare her? I hoped not because it didn't scare me. It made me too happy- too ecstatic- to even breathe sometimes.

That was just me, though. I was sure my eagerness to be with her was showing. I hung onto her every word, walking tightly beside her, watching how her eyes moved and how her hair lifted in the breeze. It was very minor things that interested me in her. But it was her smile that lit up my world. When you knew a person so well it was almost like they were an extension of you. You could look across the room and their eyes would meet yours. You could feel the earth shift and move about them, every emotion rolling off their shoulder, every breath they took became one of yours.

It was obvious to me now that she was my imprint. I guess a part of me always knew I'd end up with her but the whole imprinting aspect of it set it in stone. She was mine and I was most definitely hers.

**Saturday 9****th****September 2006**

**5:53pm**

I was torn.

All I could seem to remember was her eyes as she looked to me when Charlie arrived at my house, saying Bella had been here for two weeks and he couldn't see her. My first instinct was to run to my alpha- to tell him the treaty had been broken.

But more important than that was my imprinting instincts. Evelyn looked at me with kind, soft eyes as Charlie shouted in despair in the background. Her hair framed her beautiful face and I had the sudden urge to cross the room and just kiss her.

She nodded acutely at me, telling me it was fine for me to go. I mouthed 'thank you' at her and she smiled the tiniest bit, watching me leave through the back door.

Now all I could see was her face as Jacob ran away from the pack. I knew she'd be scared- hell, I was scared- but I believed in this. I believed the Cullen's weren't _bad_, and that this... baby, or whatever it was, was still a being. If I were in the same situation as Edward and Bella... and that it was Evelyn who was... um, _pregnant_, then of course I'd want to keep it. Because it was the essence of both of us- of the love I felt for her. I couldn't destroy it. It would be like destroying her.

So I left the pack to join Jacob. Let's just say he wasn't all too thrilled about it. In fact, I had to pretty much shut up and just be his 'wing man' as we approached the Cullen household. I could smell them- it was very potent, but not half as bad as I expected it to be.

I knew we'd all pay a hefty price for leaving the pack- it was unheard of to do so. There had only ever been one pack. We had only ever been a whole.

But I liked the silence that lay in the pack mind now. It gave me space to think. Jake's thoughts were pretty well set- he was intent on keeping Bella alive at any cost. And even if she were to die... then he'd kill Edward.

That made me a bit upset, to say the least. I admired Edward- he was a role model in the aspect of being a man. He wasn't all macho- not like the guys in the pack. He didn't mind to show some emotion, especially to his Bella. I liked that and I tried to give that to Eve, too.

I wanted her to know I was safe- that everything would be fine. But I _couldn't_ know that. I was in the dark about it all. None of us knew what was going to happen and it was terrifying.

**Next chapter:**

"I wish he'd tell me how he felt." I whispered.

"Yeah, I do too." Leah mumbled.

**A/N:**

**I know this chapter is pretty short, so I will be uploading the next once sooner than usual. Perhaps in a couple of days. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the USA. We don't celebrate it here but we did have some pretty good apple pie. **

**Keep reviewing!**

**~eni**


	29. Chapter Twenty-eight

**Evelyn's POV**

**Sunday 10****th****September 2006**

**9:54am**

I stared down at my cereal, my hair falling into my eyes. This was _not _how I wanted today to go.

First I awoke up _alone_, then my grandparents go to Seattle- leaving me here _alone_, then my favourite shirt gets shrunk in the wash, and now my damn cereal looks like an alien matter.

I sighed, pushing it away, letting my head fall on the table with a thunk. Great, now I was going to get a head ache. Did Seth have any idea what he had done in leaving me? I'm cursed. There should be a saying, like: 'Your best friend leaves you and you get seven years bad luck'. Yep. I'm sure that's it.

The doorbell rang and I heaved myself up, a blanket around my shoulders as I meandered down the hallway. Yanking the door open I looked up, blinking in the light.

To my surprise- and embarrassment- Sam Uley stood before me with Embry and Jared flanking him. My cheeks reddened and I grimaced.

"Good morning." I mumbled.

Embry smiled and I scowled at him.

"My, Evelyn, don't you look wonderful today." Jared laughed. I sighed, rolling my eyes and looking up at Sam.

"What do you want?"

He didn't smile. "Evelyn." He said in his deep, authoritative voice. I suddenly knew why he was the alpha. He was terrifying. "Seth has joined Jacob in protecting Bella."

"Quil said something about that last night..." I said quietly. He had visited the house yesterday to keep me up to date- though he couldn't tell me everything.

"We need you to do something."

"Huh?"

Jared grinned. "Oh, this is _so _mission impossible."

"Shut it." Sam barked at him. "This is the only way to get a message through without anyone getting hurt."

My eyes widened a little. "What do you want me to do?"

o~o~o~o

I walked nervously up the drive. My heart pounded as I clutched the Tupperware box in my hands, the ground crunching beneath my feet. There was a part of me that knew this was stupid- irrational even. But it meant I got to see my Seth and know he was alright.

He'd probably kill me for doing this.

Sam had driven me to the treaty line and I walked from there. It wasn't that long of a walk- I've been on longer- and it gave me time to think. To go over what he told me to do. I didn't like to think this was me joining any sides, but then again, I didn't know the entire story.

The wind ruffled my loose hair which I had haphazardly brushed. I was wearing a jumper Seth had left in my room a few nights ago- it was way too big and was dark grey. It almost reached my knees. I nervously tucked some of my hair behind my ear as I neared the large house. The enormity of it scared me a little and I sucked in a deep breath before walking up the steps.

The door opened just as I got to it, revealing a stark-looking Dr Cullen, his eyes a muddy yellow.

"_Evelyn? _What on earth..."

"Hello, Mr Cullen." I said softly. "I... erm... come bearing gifts." I lifted the box a little. He watched me with careful eyes.

"I... suppose you better come in." He stood back to let me through and then the onslaught came.

"_EVELYN! What the hell are you doing here?!" _Seth shouted at me, his eyes fuming. I had barely stepped into the house. I breathed steadily in. Seth never got angry at me, but I knew he had a good reason.

"Sam sent me."

His eyes widened and I passed him.

"Crap." He whispered.

I saw Jacob and he looked to me with wide eyes. "Evelyn?"

"Hello." I smiled. "Sam told me Leah left, too. And that she wouldn't eat anything from the Cullen's." I brought the box forward. "I made them myself."

"Jesus, Evelyn." Seth murmured, coming to stand by Jacob. Everyone was watching me with nervous eyes- as if I was a bomb that was going to go off at any moment. I sensed the tension and knitted my hands together in front of me.

"Sam sent you here?" One of them asked me. I nodded a little.

"Um... he said that this was the safest way of communicating... and that I wouldn't say no to coming here." I mumbled. My eyes traced over them and then I looked to Jacob. "He says he is sorry and that, as his Beta, he wishes for you to come back. But he know you won't." I swallowed, looking to Seth. "And he said that if you stay here, he has no reason not to kill you when the time comes." It was hard to say those words. They cut so deep with me. My fingers trembled a little and I had to look away from him.

My eyes met Edward's and I paled a little. The mood was so sombre, like that of a funeral. And I knew that feeling all too well. "Can I see her?" I asked quietly. He nodded acutely and I followed him up the stairs, leaving Seth and the others behind me.

"Evelyn? What are you doing here?" Bella whispered as I came to sit in front of her. She looked so frail, so tiny. Rosalie glanced to Edward as I came in. I nervously swallowed and smiled sadly at her.

"Sam sent me." I murmured.

"Oh." Was all she said. I nodded a little, sniffing. She reached forward to take my hand in her bony one. I couldn't believe it. After all she was going through... she was trying to comfort _me_. "It's bad news, isn't it? Nobody will tell me what's going on, so I guess it's bad news."

I sighed, feeling tears prick at my eyes. "I just worry for Seth. I know he won't change his mind, and I don't want him to."

"It'll be okay." She whispered, letting go of my hand and reaching up to tuck some of my hair behind my ear. She suddenly reminded me of my mother then- a younger version of her. Terrified of her future, of not being good enough for the child within her. I looked into Bella's brown eyes, knowing she wasn't far from death.

If I knew anything from death, it was this.

However many funerals I have to go to, however many flowers I have to place on gravestones, I never pretend to not think of the horrible times. I knew this memory of Bella would forever be etched into my mind- because it was her lasting image. If she were to die, I would only remember her this way. My parents died but their lovely, warm image was still fresh in my mind. Harry died but all I could remember was his laughter.

I nodded, knowing full well that everything would not be okay. She smiled, her lips white as she let go of me, closing her eyes. Stiffly, I stood, not daring to look at Edward or Rosalie as I passed, walking downstairs and taking the box outside to Leah.

She thanked me and I sat beside her on a rock by the river. She was silent as she ate the sandwiches and I hugged my arms around myself, looking up the bank and to the house. My eyes were misted. Did Seth hate me now?

"Of course not." She murmured. I looked to her, realising I had voiced my thoughts out loud. "He'd never hate you. It goes against him." She said as she ate hungrily.

"But why not? People fall out of favour all the time." I muttered. She looked to me, her eyes shadowed but showing sparks of care.

"Not you, Evelyn. You could never fall out of favour with him- or anyone. You're just too kind, too warm hearted. Besides, he loves you more than he loves anything else."

She returned back to eating and I breathed out, looking back to the house. My heart thudded when I remembered Seth shouting and I bit my lip.

"I wish he'd tell me how he felt." I whispered.

"Yeah, I do too." She mumbled. I brushed my hand over my tired, teary eyes and bid her a good bye before walking back up to the house. I could hear people moving around upstairs and so I decided to quietly slip out the front door. It wasn't like I was wanted anyway.

My hand was reaching for the door when someone grabbed my wrist. Flames of warmth danced up my skin and I looked- shocked- to see Seth was gazing down at me, his chest heaving as he breathed.

"Where are you going?"

"I... well, home." I mumbled, my cheeks staining red.

"Eve, that's a twenty mile walk. You're not doing that." His hand loosened a little on my wrist and suddenly he pulled me to his chest, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry. You just scared me. I thought you were on their side." He whispered into my hair. He gently pulled me back, his eyes soft as he gazed at me. "I know you hate shouting. I'm sorry Eve, I really am."

I breathed out in relief. "I-it's okay. I knew you'd react that way..."

He smiled in a self-depreciating way. "Please don't be scared of me."

"I'm not." I mumbled. "I'm scared of what will happen. I have to go home, I know that. But it kills me to think you're here... and I can't talk to you."

His eyes saddened. "Eve..."

"Just be safe. Please." I smiled sadly at him, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "And I like walking. You know that."

"Please don't-"

I looked around to him. "I believe in you. Can you believe in _me _now?"

He swallowed and grudgingly let go of my wrist. I pulled the door open and walked out, my heart beating fast, tears building in my eyes. _Don't think that was the last time you will see him. _I whispered to myself. _He loves you. He won't put himself in any unnecessary danger._

"Eve!"

I glanced around, tears making everything fuzzy now. He ran down the steps, his eyes wide with fear. He stopped a few feet in front of me, his hair ruffled by the wind. I swallowed, turning a little away from him.

"Don't do anything stupid." I muttered, turning fully around and walking away, my arms wrapped tightly around myself. "I care about you too much."

**Monday 11****th****September 2006**

**4:38pm**

The wind roared in my ears, pushing up the dark blue waves, sand lifting in the air. My mouth was dry as were my eyes. I was staring, unfeeling. Sometimes, I was uncertain if my own heart was beating any more. That I had somehow turned into a ghost which wandered the shore line.

My feet were freezing. Seaweed curled around my toes as I stared out to the ocean, my arms crossed, my fingers gently quivering. It was always cold when he wasn't here. But sometimes the cold was good. It woke me up to my harsh reality.

I wasn't really sure how I felt about all of this. Most of all, I wanted him back. It was a sort of strange yearning and somehow I knew he missed me, too. I didn't try to think that he could die. I faced that every day. I wanted to trust him. But I knew all too well that he took unnecessary risks.

Stupidly, I liked that about him. There were many silly things I liked about him. But my world began and ended with his grin. He was childish, immature and frankly mindless. But he was _so _kind, so good-hearted, so friendly.

And so warm.

I shivered when a gust of wind blew up against me, ruffling my hair. I began to move again, over the pebbles, the soles of my feet hurting badly. But pain didn't really matter. Everything seemed to take on a grey quality as I walked up the beach. I didn't know how long I spent out there, but eventually the grey turned to something darker. The forest was foreboding, staring me right in the face. There would always be a part of me fascinated with it- with the rich bark, the mossy ground, how the air helped me breathe just a little better.

Things were too dangerous now. I shoved my shoes back on, not caring my feet were wet from standing in the ocean. The ends of my jeans were damp, as were the ends of my hair. It was a tangled mess- something I knew I'd have to deal with later.

I scaled up the beach, my feet digging into the sand, the tips of my fingers ice. The sea still bellowed behind me, sounding like some kind of demon.

I moved with deliberate slowness into the evening. I was fairly aware of my stomach grumbling, but I decided not to think about it. I made sure my thoughts stayed on Seth. Maybe if I kept thinking about him that would keep him safe.

There was a moment on my way home that my heart began to accelerate and I became breathless. I choked, falling against a tree trunk that luckily was close. Fear stained my mind and yet I carried on, my heart aching badly, my shoulders shaking from the cold.

"Evelyn!" I was vaguely aware of someone shouting. I felt hands wrap around me and before I knew it, I was in front of a hot fire, a thick blanket around my shoulders, a hand rubbing soothingly on my back. For a moment, I thought it was my mother. But I looked over and saw my grandma. "Gosh you gave us a scare, darling. You didn't come home! It's eight at night Evelyn. That isn't very responsible of you."

Tears pricked in my eyes. "Nobody seems responsible for themselves these days." I whispered hoarsely, leaning against her, feeling the flames against my cheeks. It reminded me so much of Seth that I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. They just fell. I didn't stop them.

I shouldn't be crying over him. I didn't _want _to cry over him. That was too close to mourning and I wasn't there yet. I needed to have faith in him.

"Your friend... erm, Gina? She called." Grandma said softly. The tears had already dried in the heat of the fire and so I looked to her.

"She did?"

"Yes..." Her eyes were a little confused. "She said she sat with you at lunch today."

"Oh, yes, she did." I murmured. I didn't know what made her do it- maybe we were both just lonely. She just came and sat next to me to eat her lunch. It was a kind gesture. "Why did she call?" I asked quietly, rubbing my eyes.

"To see if you were alright." She said. "I thought you were at a friends house..."

"The only friend's house I go to is Seth's." I mumbled, pulling my legs up to my chest and sighing deeply.

Grandpa then came in, his white hair in all directions from the wind. He placed the basket of wood down by the fire and sighed, looking at me.

"Would you like some dinner?"

"Um, okay." I said quietly. He nodded, kissing my head as he passed to go into the kitchen. Grandma paused by my side, making sure I was warm before going to make me a hot drink. I could hear some music grandpa liked cooking to play in the kitchen and the soft sound of the cooker on.

Everything was slow. I moved sluggishly, sipping my hot chocolate slowly as my grandma turned on an old movie in black and white. I lied on my side, the blanket wrapped around me. My eyes closed and I breathed out the coldness, succumbing to sleep.

I awoke some time later, sitting up, looking about myself blearily. The lights had been turned off but there were a few candles dotted about, giving the room a warm, woody smell. I blinked, standing and walking into the kitchen.

Grandma was washing up and grandpa looked to me with a smile. He had a glass of brandy in his hand.

"Oh darling, you slept through dinner."

"Oh." I mumbled, clutching my stomach.

"We saved some for you." Grandma said, glancing to me. Grandpa quickly made me a plate of the food and heated it up. I sat at the island, eating stew slowly, blowing the steam away. It was a gorgeous braised beef with a rich red wine sauce- one of grandpa's specialities. I almost said that we should save some for Seth. I knew how much he loved grandpa's stews. Just that thought made my eyes mist up a bit.

The wind howled outside, whipping at the trees.

"It's meant to die down during the night." Grandpa said. "That's what Barney at the dollar store said."

"Well that's good." Grandma commented, finishing washing up the dishes and wiping her hands on her apron. "Don't want my wisteria being destroyed."

I smiled at their chatter. They both knew each other so well. Their relationship was admirable and I sat in silence, listening to them talk. By the time I had finished, they had migrated back to the living room to catch the nine o'clock show. I washed my dish slowly, my eyes travelling to the window above the sink and to the black trees against the dark indigo blue sky.

I went upstairs after that and took a long shower. It was mainly a distraction from my loneliness. I towel dried my hair as I sat on the edge of my bed. I had newly redressed it and so the duvet was primrose yellow, the cushions too. It was a bright, summery colour and was a welcome difference to my usual grey or dark purple.

Of course I couldn't sleep that night. Even fishing out my brothers light up planetarium didn't help. It just reminded me of how Seth and I used to camp under the stars.

And so in the dead of night I wrapped a blanket around myself and creaked downstairs. Outside it was silent- the wind had completely died down. I opened the front door wearily and closed it behind me, shuffling to the bench to lie down. The porch light was dim and away from me, not glaring above me.

Finally, I found peace. The sound of birds and the trees creaking lulled me into slumber. I always knew I was a child of the wild. Honestly, I should've been raised by wolves. Instead, I had found my own wild wolf- with his warm brown eyes and soft grin.

I awoke to the sound of crunching footsteps. It was barely light out and the cold stung the air. The sky above was a slightly dark blue, the morning sun gracing it.

Blearily I sat up, rubbing my eyes, my fluffy blonde hair tumbling around me. The figure walking up the path took his hands out of his pockets, seeing me.

Shakily, I stood, my heart thumping hard.

He then smiled at me and I burst into a beam, the blanket pooling around my feet as I flew down the steps, bolting to him and to his arms.

His warmth seared my skin and tears pricked in my eyes. He gently caressed my hair and I could feel his fast heart beat under my ear. He breathed out shakily and I stood back to look at him, to weave my fingers through his hair. He smiled softly, his eyes ever warm. I was standing on my tiptoes and I still didn't match his height.

"You're wearing my jumper." He said casually.

"If you had been here you could've taken it back." I threw back at him. He chuckled, his dark eyes sparking. He looked exhausted. I was about to say something on the matter but he suddenly pressed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes, trying to slow my rapid heartbeat.

"For the first time I thought things were really going to go bad." He uttered softly, his hand coming up to cup my cheek. "I didn't trust myself. All I could think about was you. I think... that made it better."

I wanted to shout. I wanted to hug him so tightly and tell him that was exactly what I had been doing. I wanted to do anything but this horrible aching. It tensed in my heart, pulling at my muscles until I was frozen. He bent back a bit to look at me, his eyes unguarded, his hand still on my cheek. I couldn't move, but if I could, I was fairly sure I would reach up and kiss him.

"Why were you sleeping outside?" He asked calmly. "You know how much I hate you getting cold."

"I couldn't sleep." I mumbled, a blush tingeing my cheeks. "Just being outside... well, it reminded me of you. It comforted me."

His cheeks gradually darkened and he smiled. His heart throbbed- I could feel it under my hand. Was he flustered? The thought thrilled me. He nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What's wrong?" I asked sweetly.

He tried to grin but his real emotions gave away. "It's not totally wrong to want to kiss you right now, is it?"

I was fairly sure my tongue got stuck in my throat. I pressed my lips together, trying to think of something to say. I'd jump him if I wasn't careful. He chuckled nervously and I smiled tightly.

"No." I said cautiously. "Seth, I don't think you realise how just being within a metre of distance with you is horrible for me. This is pretty unbearable... but I'm too scared." I mumbled, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way.

"I know you're scared." He whispered, leaning his face closer to mine, making sure my eyes connected with his. "But I always iron that out of you, don't I?"

I nodded a little, weary under his heated gaze.

"And so this won't be so scary."

"But-"

However, before I could utter anything, he pressed his lips softly against mine. My heart stammered and then roared into a full gallop, my cheeks staining tomato red. He wrapped his arms around my waist and so he could lift me up a little. Nervously, I tangled my hands in his hair. He chuckled breathlessly and I smiled. It seemed quite funny to the both of us- to be kissing after all this time. He soon calmed down though and kissed me more gently, his hands flat on my lower back.

I broke away from him with a gasp, catching my breath, realising he had suspended me in the air. He laughed, gently placing me down so I was at my normal height- up to his shoulder.

"Is it me or are you getting smaller?"

I scowled, my cheeks still hot. He smiled, reaching down to kiss me softly one more time before wrapping an arm around me, taking us both into the house.

END OF PART FOUR

**A/N:**

**Hello :) I just wanted to say that there won't be a time skip this time... in case you were wondering. I hope you liked this chapter... I was really uncertain about it. You know, a twenty-eight chapter wait for two characters to kiss is pretty daunting stuff.**

**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews,**

**~eni**


End file.
